My Pain Of Heart
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: My Pain Of Heart is an all girls punk band, and they go on tour with Black Veil Brides. Tidal, their lead singer, and Andy Six develop a relationship over the tour, and they face romance, heartbreak, drama, and many visits to McDonald's.
1. No, we're not dating

**A/N: Hey! I don't own Black Veil Brides or Morana or any of the songs that I put in here. But, in the story, some of the songs will be said to be covers and others the band's. So, enjoy!**

_A Year and Six Months Ago_

"What songs are we gonna play?" Our drummer, Ronny asked.

Our band was sitting in my basement, not doing much of anything. Morana, our guitarist, was sitting in a chair, strumming her acoustic guitar. Ronny was tapping her knee with her drum sticks. I was just sitting on the couch, doing nothing. And, Kailee, our bassist, was on this website, where we get most of our stage clothes and such.

"Well, Boulevard of Broken Dreams and Never Too Late are essentials. And, most definately Time To Waste." I said, thinking about our performance that night. We were playing at a teen club in Nashville. We were pumped about it.

"Okay... For Those Who Wait and Riot?" Kailee suggested. I nodded.

"How many songs do we get to do again?" I asked.

"Oh, Tidal. Tidal, Tidal, Tidal, Tidal... Tidal." Ronny said. I groaned.

"First off, you jacked that from me! Second of all, you jacked that from me!"

"I did. And, I think that we can do like seven or eight songs. Seven Nation Army?" Ronny inquired.

"Okay... What about The Diary of Jane and... we should probably do a slow song, soooo... Lips of An Angel?" Mor.

"Got it. We have our songs. And, we're going to wear the black Singer, Drummer, etc. shirts, right?" They nodded.

"'Kay. We've got the whole thing planned out. Who's ready to kick some butt?" Kailee asked. We all raised our hands.

"Good. Because we will."

_That Night_

"Give a good welcome to My Pain Of Heart!" The announcer dude screamed. We walked onstage. We all nodded. They started playing Riot.

"Let's start a riot.

_If you feel so empty  
>So used up, so let down<br>If you feel so angry  
>So ripped off so stepped on<br>You're not the only one  
>Refusing to back down<br>You're not the only one  
>So get up<em>

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<em>

_If you feel so filthy  
>So dirty so jacked up<br>If you feel so walked on  
>So painful so peeved off<br>You're not the only one  
>Refusing to go down<br>You're not the only one  
>So get up<em>

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<em>

_If you feel so empty  
>So used up, so let down<br>If you feel so angry  
>Just get up<em>

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot."<em>

Then, we played For Those Who Wait, Never Too Late, Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Seven Nation Army, Diary of Jane, and Lips of an Angel. We exited the stage after getting a hearty round of applause. After that, a couple of people came up to us, asking for autographs.

"Hi, you're the band who just performed, right?" A middle-aged man asked as he came up to us.

"Yeah, did you like the show?" I asked. The rest of the band was standing behind me, smiling hugely.

"Yes, I do. It was one of the best perrformances I've seen in a long time. My name is Richard Jameson and I work for Embassy Music. How would you like to be signed?" We were freaking out by then.

"We would love it! What do we have to do?" Ronny asked. The rest of us were too much in shock to answer.

"Here's my card. Come to this adress tomorrow at noon and we'll talk some more." He handed us a card and pointed to an adress on it. We nodded eagerly as he walked away.

_Today_

"Wake up! We're meeting our tour-mates today! We wanna make a good impression, considering we'll be with them for the next couple of months! Get up!" Kailee, Morana, and Ronny were trying to drag me out of bed.

"Sleep now. Tour-mates later." I mumbled into my pillow. They finally got me out of bed, after threatening several times to hit me over the head with a bucket.

I pulled on my black, 'Cutest Member Of The Band' T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black Converse. After that, I brushed through the rat's nest that was my hair and straightened it. Then, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, put my eyeliner on, and I was ready to go!

"So, who is this again?" I asked as we were standing outside of our tour bus, waiting for the other band to show up.

"Black Veil Brides. They're really good. I showed you some of their songs last night." I tried to remember hearing any new music last night, but I was drawing a blank.

"I think that I was passed out for most of the time. So, are they girls or boys?" I inquired.

"They're boys. Super _hot_ boys!" Just then, a car pulled up. Five guys got out of it.

Two of them were screaming at each other, one of them was holding his head in pain, one of them was eating French fries, and the other one had earphones plugged in.

"SHUT UP! I SWEAR, IF YOU TWO SCREAM ANOTHER WORD, I WILL FREAKIN' KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" The one who was holding his head suddenly burst out. Immediately, the other two shut up.

I finally got a good look at the dude who screamed, and, let me tell you, he was _the_ hottest guy I had _ever_ seen. He had straight black hair that went past his shoulders, icy blue eyes, and was like _freakin' 6'2_. That's kinda tall compared to my smallish 5'4. They quickly walked over to us and started introducing themselves.

"Hey, I'm Andy." Hot dude said.

"I'm Ashley, but call me Ash." One of the dudes who was fighting said.

"I'm CC." Other fighting dude said.

"I'm Jake. French fry?" He asked, holding out his box of McDonald's French fries. We all took one, except for Morana, who took three.

"Jack my fries, why don't you?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Dude, introduce yourself." Andy elbowed the dude who was listening to his iPod in his stomach. He took them out.

"Hi, I'm Jinxx. Sorry, I was just a little spaced out." We nodded.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Tidal." I held my hand out. They all shook it.

"Got a real name?" Ash asked.

"Yup." They looked at me expectently.

"Are you gonna tell us what it is?" Andy asked. I shook my head no.

"I'm Morana." Morana didn't put out her hand, but smiled cheekily.

"That's an interesting name." CC remarked.

"Thanks, it means death." They all nodded, like 'cool'.

"I'm Ronny. It's short for Veronica."

"And, I'm Kailee, the only one with a normal name." We all laughed.

"Well, it was cool meeting you all, but I have to go and take some aspririn, because Ash and CC were screaming at each other the entire way here debating which was better, Three Days Grace or Green Day, and Jake made me stop so he could get French fries." Andy said. We nodded at the fries. Perfectly understandable.

"Green Day is best." We said in unison.

"HA, TOLD YOU!" CC yelled. Andy rubbed his temples and walked away, Jinxx put one earphone in and started dialing on his phone, Jake walked off, still eating his fries, CC literally skipped away, and Ash went somewhere to sulk.

"Well, they seem great!" I exclaimed, actually meaning it.

"Yeah, they do. They are so funny!" Morana exclaimed quietly.

"They are very funny. And, Green Day is _way _better!" Ronny said.

"Yeah, and French fries are the best food in the world." I shook my head at her, and got on Facebook. I started typing on our official band page.

_Hey, peoples! We just met our tour-mates, Black Veil Brides. They're awesome. Andy has a headache, due to Ash and CC, and Jake gave us French fries. Jinxx just listened to his iPod. Very nice. Love you guys! First show is tomorrow night! Look forward to seeing you LA! ~Tidal_

I gave it the once over, and pressed the submit button. Immediately, there were comments saying that they were coming to the concert, and likes. One person actually told me what they looked like, so we would know that it was them. I went to Twitter and posted the same thing on my individual account. There were immediately replies and favorites, and such.

"Mor, how's that new song coming along?" Mor is our official song writer. The only thing I can write is regular stories and deciding how high I want the note to be, and the rest of them only write music notes. Otherwise, we write like crap.

"Pretty good. I should be finished by next week, if all goes well." I nodded.

"Hey, does anyone want to go to the grocery store with me? The guys are too lazy to go. We've gotta get food, means of entertainment, et cetera." Andy popped his head through the door. Everyone else groaned.

"I'll go with you. Just let me get my bag, and hoody." My bag was an awesome black backpack with colorful skulls on it. I used it to carry my phone, wallet, iPod, eyeliner, and such. I grabbed my bag and black zip hoody, pulling it on, and walked out the door with Andy.

"Nice bag. What kind of movies do you like? We'll be getting a lot of those." He said.

"Thanks. I like a bunch of kinds. Horror, romance, comedy, the whole enchilada. Which is a good thing, because Ronny likes comedy, Mor likes horror, and Kailee likes romance." He laughed.

"Well, I like horror and any DC superheroes. So, how about we get a romantic comedy with a bunch of blood and gore?" I laughed this time. I noticed that he had a tattoo of Batman on his forearm as we got into his car.

"Sounds good. I like Super Man and Batman. But, I also like Marvel some. I'm kinda like middle ground." He turned to me with his mouth gaping. "Close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies." He turned the car on, and started driving to the nearest grocery store.

"You are one messed up chick, you know that? You can't like both DC and Marvel! The world would've exploded."

"Well, let me know when I need to run for cover. But, I'm middle ground in lots of things. Music, movies, foods, all that chiz." He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"What is chiz? I've heard that so many times before, but I still don't know what it is."

"I have absolutely no idea. We, we being me and the rest of the band, think that it's either the Euroupean word for cheese or a German sasauge."

"I see. Wanna play 20 Questions?"

"Sure. You go first."

"Position in the band?" He inquired, looking over at me for a second. In that second, I noticed that he had a black lip ring.

"Lead singer. Same for you." He laughed.

"Lead singer. Favorite color?"

"That's two, but black and blue. Same." You can see here that I'm not too creative in coming up with valid questions.

"Black. Favorite band?"

"Either Green Day, Suicide Silence, or Alkaline Trio. I'm going to come up with my own question this time. Where are you from?" He shrugged.

"Well, I was born in Milwaukee, but then I moved to Cincinatti, and then I moved to L.A. Favorite food?"

"Oh, I have so many. And, this is included, and I really hope that this bugs you, but McDonald's French fries. Past jobs that you've had?"

"Yeah, it did bug me a little. But, I was an actor."

"Are you serious? Wow, that's awesome." He nodded.

"It was fun, but I like music better. But, you know, it did get me started. Well, technically, my high school got me started. But, the thought still counts." I nodded. He turned into the parking lot of Wal-Mart, and parked in a space near the back. It was around midday in Los Angelas, so it was pretty crowded.

We got out of the car, and walked in. I pulled the hood of my hoody up out of instinct. Andy did the same. Rabid fans were everywhere, and I had just gotten mauled the day before. One of the maulers actually stole my socks. What confused me, was why they took my _socks_. I loved all my fans, but that's just jacked up. We grabbed a cart.

"So, what first?" I asked. He thought for a minute.

"Let's get entertainment. Movies and maybe a couple of board games. What's your favorite board game?" He inquired, as we headed to the games section.

"The Game Of Life. Your's?"

"Monopoly. I-" I had made my disgusted face when he said Monopoly, so he stopped, "What's wrong?"

"I hate Monopoly with every fiber of my being. One of our groupies, Jamie, and I played Monopoly with my little brother when I was eleven, and it put me into my dark hole of shame. Been there more than once, never want to go back." He laughed.

"How exactly do you get into your dark hole of shame?"

"When I get stressed enough, but I'm still in a semi good mood, I go into my hole of shame. It's confusing." He nodded, as I stuck my hands in my hoody pockets.

"Yeah, it is. I think I've been in a hole of shame once or twice. Not pleasant. But, we won't make you play. You can watch or be the ref or something. Game of Life," He picked it up off the shelf, ",and let's get Candyland." He picked it up as well.

"To the movies! We should get the _Saw_ movies, _The Last Song_, and _Senior Skip Day_. I love Jackson Rathbone in it! He's freakin' hilarious!" I exclaimed.

"A must have is _Sweeny Todd_. And, the Batman, Superman, Flash, and Green Lantern movies. And, then we're done with entertainment. Any other movie you want?" I shook my head no.

"All righty, then. Warning: When we watch _Sweeny Todd_, I most likely will be singing along, and I probably will say all the words. I've watched it _that_ many times. Have you ever seen it?" He said, jokingly.

"No. I never really liked movies like that until a couple of months ago. And, by then, Sweeny had died down." He had a horrified look on his face.

"We _need_ to watch it _tonight_. You'll love it." He bumped my shoulder playfully. I bumped him back, and then, he just randomly started singing quietly.

"What are you singing?"

"Epiphany from _Sweeney Todd_. It's a good song." I nodded. He started singing a little louder, and, I must admit, it was a good song.

We walked into the movies section, getting stopped once by a group of boys and girls wearing My Pain Of Heart, and Black Veil Brides merchandise. They just asked for autographs and pictures, though. No sock stealing. We found all of the movies we wanted, and plopped them into the cart, and headed to food.

We grabbed dairy products, grain products, junk food, vegetables, fruits, and various drinks.

"Is that everything we need?" He asked, pushing the cart along.

"No. I'm almost out of eyeliner, so I need to go and get more." He nodded. We headed to the makeup section, where a bunch of old ladies were standing in front of the moisturizer. One of them looked up, and headed over to us.

"Hello, dearies. Are you Tidal and Andy Six?" She asked sweetly. I never really got why old ladies called people 'deary'.

"Yes, ma'am." Andy replied, leaning on the cart.

"My grandchildren are big fans. Can I get your autographs?" She held out a pen and piece of paper.

"Sure, what are their names?" Andy took the items, signing it as she told us the names. When he was done, I signed it, and handed it back to her.

"Thank you. They're going to be so happy. Oh, and I'm happy for you two." We looked at her questioningly.

"Thanks, but what do you mean?" I asked wearily.

"Oh, I heard that you two have been dating. I think that you make such a lovely couple!" We blushed tomato red.

"Uh, no. We're friends, but we just met each other about an hour and a half ago." She nodded and walked back to her old lady friends.

I walked over to the eyeliner, grabbed the darkest black that I could find, and dropped it in the cart. We checked out in silence, walked out in silence, up until we got to the car.

"That was weird... Who would've thought that a grandma would actually pay attention to her grandkid's punk bands? I know that mine never did." I said as we unloaded the stuff we bought, and got in the car.

"Yeah. How did people get the impression that we were going out? We just met today!"

"I know." We looked each other in the eye awkwardly. Then, we faced forward and headed back to the buses.

**A/N: Hey, peoples! For the record, I don't cuss in stories or in real life, so there will be no profanities in my story! Just putting that out there.**


	2. McDonald's, of all places?

**A/N: Hey, peoples! I am back from Florida where I was vacationing. I got a lot of weird stares down there, which just made it more fun! I love freaking people out. Well, enjoy the story. Make of their stage gear what you will.**

Ronny walked on stage to get her drums ready. We were all wearing our stage gear. We were all wearing regular eyeliner, a black key and heart locket(our symbol), and a rubber bracelet that said 'Love Is The Movement'. Ronny was wearing very ripped, black leggings, her black, 'Drummer' t-shirt, and grey and purple high-tops. She was also wearing red and black striped, fingerless gloves.

After Ronny came Kailee to tune her bass. She was wearing her Bassist shirt, black skinny jeans, black and red Mary Janes that had little vampires on them, and a ring that had roses and 'Love Hurts' on it.

Then came Morana. She was wearing her Guitarist shirt, black skinny jeans, a black pyramid stud belt, a black, stretch, skull ring, and grey, skull chained boots. I wasn't supposed to come onstage until later, so I just stayed back in the hallway.

I was wearing my Singer t-shirt, a dark, denim, sleevless vest, purple and black, plaid, skinny jeans, black and white, striped, fingerless gloves with two metal hearts surrouned by black lace with a chain connecting them, black and white pyramid stud belt, and black stud, motorcycle boots. Not to brag or anything, but we looked _great_.

I was looking out at the crowd when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and came face-to-face with a leather vest. I looked up and saw Andy.

"Oh, hey. You excited about the performance?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love performing. I'm excited to see you guys play. I've listened to your CD, and its really good. I love your cover of Mercy Me by Alkaline Trio. Are you playing it tonight?"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see," the crowd started chanting for us, "But, I guess I'd better go and perform. Later!" I ran out on stage.

"Hello, LA! Are you ready to rock?" I held out the mic, and they screamed, "Now, remember, it's never too late for anything!" The band started playing Never Too Late, and I started singing at the appropriate interval, and held out the mic in some places for the audience to sing.

After the song was over, I said, "Hey, everybody! Hope you're enjoying the concert. I know I am. Listen, we just heard of this non-profit organization called To Write Love On Her Arms. It helps people who are struggling with depression, self-harm, and suicide. It kinda hits close to home, so My Pain Of Heart is now a sponsor of TWLOHA and, so, after the concert we would like you to go to the merch stands, and buy something." They all yelled in agreement.

"The reason we want you to buy stuff is because five dollars of every MPOH purchase goes to this charity! We also have some of their merchandise, so buy some of that, too! Now, who's gonna buy something?" They all screamed.

"Awesome! Now, let's start a riot!" We went through our set, which included: 21 Guns, Seven Nation Army, I Hate Everything About You, and Boulevard Of Broken Dreams. During Riot, I ran out in front of the gates, close enough to where the people in the front row could touch me.

One of them almost ripped off my necklace.

"Well, thanks for showing a bunch of small town Tennessean girls a good time! We love you LA, and this has been a great couple of days! We'll miss you!" We threw out some of our stuff.

I threw out a signed set of headphones, Ronny threw out a signed set of drumsticks, Mor threw her signed guitar pick necklace, and Kailee threw out a bag of her picks, which, of course, was signed. We ran off stage leaving the people in the crowd chanting.

"Hey, you guys were great!" Our BBF(band's best friend), Jamie, came running up to us. Unlike us, Jamie didn't wear black _at all_. It was kinda weird, being a punk rock band and having the BBF not really be into the punk scene.

"Thanks! Did you see that one guy almost rip off my necklace?" I exclaimed while she laughed her butt off.

"Hey, you guys were better than you were on the CD. I can't wait to hear you perform some of your other songs." Ash said as he and the rest of the band came running up to us.

"Thanks! I can't wait to hear you guys play."

"Thanks. It's gonna be pretty sweet." CC said. The rest of them nodded.

"I'll bet it will be. So, you're the drummer, right?" Ronny said, pointing at CC.

"Yep. You have some pretty mad drumming skills. I haven't seen a girl drummer that good since Sandra. How long you've been playing?"

"A couple of years. What about you?" Then, they went to one side of the hallway, talking about drums, drumming, and drum sticks. Lots of drums.

Pretty soon, BVB went on. I must admit, they were amazing. Ash was very good on bass, Jinxx and Jake were rocking the guitars, CC was going crazy on his drums, and Andy... His voice was amazing! And, according to Mor, he wrote all of their songs. They were amazing, too. But, I couldn't get over his voice! During Perfect Weapon and Knives and Pens, I found myself head-banging along. Andy shot me a smile as he walked to the back of the stage.

Eventually, the concert ended. MPOH and BVB walked out to the waiting area to do a meet-and-greet. When everyone filed out, they rushed over to us for autographs, pictures, and all this other stuff. I acutally met the person who caught my headphones. She told me that she was going to wear them for the rest of her life. She also said that she was never going to use earphones again.

I always loved meeting fans. Some of them gave me demos, some gave me bracelets, some gave me hugs, and one guy even kissed me on the cheek! But, I don't love meeting fans because of that; I love meeting them because they always tell me how much they love MPOH, how much better we make them feel, and how inspiring we are. And, that made me feel great.

After that, we headed back to the tour buses. The guys went back to their bus to wash off all of their makeup and change, but all we had to do was change. I put on about twelve or thirteen of my million bracelets, put in my fake ear cuff thing and earrings, which I forgot to put on for the concert, Mor put on more eyeliner, Kailee put in a pair of black, broken heart earrings, and Ronny picked out a new pair of drum sticks. Never goes anywhere without them.

In case you're wondering, we go out every night after a show. We walked over to the guys' bus, and knocked on their door. CC opened it, all clean looking, and changed.

"Why, hello, my good friends. Wasn't expecting you this fine evening." He said in a fake British accent.

"Nice to see you, too. We wanted to see if you guys want to come out with us. It's kind of a tradition of ours. Every night after a show, we go out someplace. So, how about it?" Ronny asked.

"Sure, let me check with the rest of the guys. Come on in." We walked on the bus, shouldering all of our various bags.

We heard talking from the back of the bus, and a couple of minutes later, the guys all came out. Their war-paint was washed off and they were wearing regular clothes.

"Sure, we would love to come. Where are we going?" Jake asked.

"I have absolutely no idea! What do you guys wanna do? Eating, movie watching, walking, combination of all three?" I asked.

"I don't care. You guys hungry?" Jinxx asked the rest of the guys.

"I could eat. You people hungry?" Andy asked us. We shrugged and nodded.

"Sure. What do you wanna eat?" Kailee asked from the back of our group. She had always been the quiet one.

"I'm in the mood for fast food. McDonald's, anybody?" Jake asked.

"Cue groan, and big eye roll here." Andy retorted sarcastically.

"Cue laugh, and big nod. You know you love it!" I mimicked, actually laughing.

"I do love it, but Jake is the most impossible person at McDonald's. He goes back for more food about five times before he declares himself full." He complained.

"Well, come on! Time's a-wasting." Ronny clapped her hands in a chop chop motion.

We all left the bus, laughing and talking about different things. I noticed Ash talking to Kailee. She was smiling a little bit, which was a good thing. It meant that she was opening up a little bit. She'd been hurt a lot in the past, and so she had a bunch of trust issues. It was a while before she opened up to us, and we were really glad when she did.

"I wonder what everyone will think when nine emo-type people walk into McDonald's at one time..." Andy came up to me. We had decided that we were going to walk because it was only a couple of blocks away.

"First of all, I hate labels. I'm just me. And, second of all, I don't know, but it's going to be really interesting to see." He laughed and nodded. We fell into step with each other, and walked in comfortable silence.

When we were almost at McDonald's some random lady came up to us.

"You people are scaring my daughter!" She yelled at us.

"How are we scaring her? We've never even seen you two before!" I yelled back at her.

"You're scaring her, because of the way your dressing! So, why don't you do us all a favor and leave?" We looked at her offended. I just noticed a little girl standing behind the lady, crying.

"Well, we're not leaving! If your daughter's so scared of us why don't _you_ leave?" Morana screamed back at her.

"For one, we were here first! Second, you people are freaks!" We started glaring at her.

"I'm no more of a freak than you are! Neither are the rest of us! But, we have enough sense to not go around and randomly yell at people because of the way they dress! And, if you make fun of _us_ then you're just a loser who doesn't have anything better to do than think of ways to try and make us feel bad!" I yelled at her.

"You're a crazy person! So, just back off!" Kailee spoke up for the first time. The guys were just standing there, stunned.

"Just because we dress like this, doesn't mean that we're freaks!" Ronny.

"I really wish that people like you would just go off to some deserted island and stay there for the rest of your freak lives." And, with that, she and her crying daughter walked off.

"Can you believe her? We never did anything to her!" I exclaimed. Everyone nodded.

We walked inside McDonald's where we got our food, ate, and then went back to the buses. What was interesting about the buses was that a bunch of fans chased us there.

**A/N: Again, hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 'Til next time!**


	3. It's Vegas, baby!

You want to know what sucked for me, but rocked for everybody else? On the way to Salt Lake City we made a stop in Vegas. I normally love big cities, but I _really hated_ Vegas. Why, you may ask? Because, we've been to Vegas before, and I did _not_ have happy memories. We went to a club the first night, and everyone got seperated. The next time I saw them, they were all passed out on the bathroom floor.

I don't even know how they passed out, because they weren't drunk, weren't on drugs, or anything else. They had fun, but they didn't have to drag their unconcious selves back to the hotel. Anyways, in the two days that we had been on the bus, me and Andy had started talking twenty-four seven, Jake and Mor had become best friends, Ash had been chiseling at Kailee's heart walls, and CC and Ronny... Well, that was a complicated relationship.

We had one night to survive Vegas, and what did they do? They went to a club. I told Andy that he could go with them, but he said that he would rather stay with me. I didn't necessarily believe him, but I accepted the company. We plopped on the couch and started flipping through the channels with a bowl of popcorn between us.

"You want to look for some movies on On Demand?" I asked after I had flipped through the two-hundredth channel.

"Sure. Free movies, or not free?" He asked shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"We can look through both. And, Andy? Don't put so much into your mouth at one time, you're gonna end up choking!" I exclaimed as he fought to swallow it all at once.

"Yes, Mom." He rolled his eyes after he succeeded in swallowing it. I laughed, pulled up On Demand, and went to the free movies section. I just picked a category at random, not even seeing what I picked.

"Oh, let's watch _Gone With The Wind_!" I yelled, pointing at the TV.

"Ugh, can't we watch something a little _less_ old, and... weird?" He groaned.

"No, now enjoy the movie! I'll let you pick the next one." He nodded, but still groaned as I pressed play.

He was pretty good up until Ashley(which he burst out laughing at) and Melanie showed their pretty disgusting love. He made this face that made it look like he was about to throw up. Then, he was ogling Scarlet. And, then he almost cried when Scarlet and that Butler dude's kid died(I took a picture of that for later uses). He laughed when Melanie and Scarlet were about to kill the Yankee dude. All in all, he had a wide variety of reactions to it.

"Well, that was an interesting movie. Now, my turn. Hand over the remote." I reluctantly handed him the remote. He immediately went to the horror movies.

He scrolled down some before he came upon _Halloween: Resurrection_. I gulped; the first of the series was one of the only movies that could give me a huge scare. I had only seen it once, but it scared the crap out of me. I decided that it might not be as scary as the first one, but I was wrong.

When Micheal found Laurie at the asylum, I jumped. When he killed the first kid, I moved the popcorn bowl to my right so I could scoot closer to Andy, which apparently he found very amusing. By the second death of one of the kids I was cowering into Andy's side. He patted my back, trying to calm me down.

"I thought you loved horror movies," Andy stated, looking down at me.

"I do, but the _Halloween_ series is one of the only series that scares me." I hid my head in Andy's chest when Micheal killed the third kid.

"It's okay. It's just a movie." He was rubbing my back in small circles, but you could tell that he was enjoying my weakness.

Over the two days that we had been on the bus, we had watched movies that would've made Al Capone cower in fear, and yet this one series of movies made me feel like I was about to run off crying. It was messed up, I know.

Micheal killed the fourth kid, and I ended up running to the bathroom and locking myself in. I slid down the door, and hit the floor. I heard Andy heave himself off the couch, and walk across the bus. He knocked on the door twice.

"Tidal, can I come in?" His voice sounded muffled. I opened the door, and let him in the very tiny space. I closed the door as soon as he got in though.

"Tidal, it was just a movie. And, we could've watched something else if you had just asked." He sat on the floor across from me.

"I hate those movies." He chuckled, scooted over to sit beside me, and put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his own shoulder, and sighed heavily.

"It's okay. I won't let anybody hurt you." I looked up at him as he looked down at me.

"Thanks, that's really sweet. You know what? I think that you're just a big softie on the inside." I said, poking his chest.

"Yup, that's me, Mister Softie. Speaking of softies, do you want to go out and get some ice cream?" I thought for a minute and decided that it would probably do me good.

"Sure, let me get my bag." Again, I retrieved my bag, and again we walked out of the bus together, but this time we didn't have a car, so we just wandered around until we found an ice cream place.

"Uh, chocolate ice cream cone, please." Andy ordered. I looked up at the menu thing, ignoring the extremely funny way the overly perky sales girl was looking at Andy.

It was like she was trying to flirt with him using only her eyes, but the really funny thing about it was that he wasn't even paying attention to her! He was trying to help me decide from the many toppings that they had! I didn't even get any toppings.

"Okay, I'll have a vanilla ice cream cone. Thanks." We payed and she fixed our ice cream with a scowl on her face.

We decided to take our ice cream to go, so we could see some of the sites. As soon as we left the ice cream place I busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, cluelessly.

"Did you _not_ see the way that girl was looking at you?" I asked in between fits of laughter.

"Noooo, how was she looking at me?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"It was like she was trying to flirt with you using her eyes. It was one of the funniest things I've seen in a long time!" He shook his head, chuckling.

"Well, I didn't notice. She's not even my type. And, I have my eyes on this one girl..." He trailed off, and, noticing the look of curiousity on my face, licked his ice cream nervously.

"Who is it? Do I know her? What does she look like? Is she nice, smart, and is she an actress or a singer or something?" I asked excitedly.

"Not telling, you know her better than you think, she has black hair, and lots of eyeliner. Yes, she's nice, she is smart, and she does sing." I scanned my memories, trying to figure out who it might be.

"Is it Kailee? She has a good voice, but Ash is going to be _mad_ when he finds out." He was giving me an incredulous look, so I stopped.

"No, it's not Kailee. She's awesome and all, but she's just a friend, and Ash would probably be sentenced to jail for life because of all of the illegal things he would do to me. But, are you _that_ clueless?" He was close to laughter.

"Okay, it's not Kailee. What does her name start with? Please, just tell me!" He thought for a minute.

"Okay, her name has an A in it. I'll allow you to ask me five questions about her, and if you don't guess who it is by the last question then you're out of luck." He licked his ice cream again nervously.

"What's her favorite band? Where is she from? Is she in a band? How old is she? What color eyes does she have?" He thought for a minute.

"She has lots of favorite bands, somewhere in the South, yes, she is in a band, she's nineteen, and blue eyes." He was looking at me weirdly. Then, it finally occured to me who he was describing.

"_Me_? _You_ like _me_?" I was stunned; I never thought that Andy would go for someone like me. But, hey, I'm not complaining.

"Yes you. I'm surprised it took you that long to figure it out though. But, I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted you to know. If you don't, I don't want this to affect our friendship, I just-" I grabbed his free hand, which was flailing around.

"I _do_ feel the same, Andy. I know we've only known each other two days, but it feels like forever. And, I _just_ realized how cheesy that sounded, but it's true. You're amazing, and I feel really embarrased so I'm just going to shut up now." He was smiling bigger than I had ever seen him smile.

"I don't want you to ever feel embarrased in front of me. So, would you, Tidal whatever your last name is, like to be my, Andy Biersack's, official girlfriend?" He asked rather formally.

"Why yes, I would. Who knew that something _good_ would happen in Vegas?" He shrugged, and entwined our fingers.

He smiled, looked down at his ice cream, and then, quite suddenly, pushed his cone onto my nose, and started laughing. My mouth was gaping, but I quickly recovered and started laughing, too. I got revenge after he pulled the cone off my nose by sticking my cone on his nose. Pretty soon, our faces were covered in ice cream. We walked into the nearest place, laughing, so we could find a bathroom, and get cleaned up.

Strangely, the place we walked into was one of those places that had Open-Mic Night. Right then, some guy was up there, singing Seven Nation Army. He had a guitarist, drummer, and bassist just like us. He even had the little hand motions down. I must admit, he was pretty good. After the song was over, he started talking.

"Hey, everybody. Hope you enjoyed the song. That was a cover of Seven Nation Army by My Pain Of Heart. Yeah, their lead singer is... RIGHT THERE!" He yelled, pointing at the back toward me. Everyone looked back. Some other guy walked up and took the microphone from the still pointing guy.

"That's Tidal, lead singer of My Pain Of Heart. How would you like to come up and sing something for us?" Everybody took up a chant, wanting me to go up there. I looked to Andy, and he nodded. I walked up on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Hey, everybody, I'm Tidal. So, you guys want me to sing something?" They all nodded vigorously.

"Okay... Wait a minute, the lead singer of Black Veil Brides is here too. Andy get up here!" He laughed, and walked up on stage with me, grabbing a mic along the way.

"Hey, everybody, I'm Andy Six. You want me to sing something, too?" They nodded again.

"What do you want to sing?" I asked, covering the mic.

"Do you know Sweet Child Of Mine by Guns and Roses?" He mimicked me.

"Of course. You ready?" He nodded, and told the band what song we wanted to sing. We sang it as naturally as if we had done it a million times before.

(**Tidal**

_Andy_

Both)

**He's got a smile that it seems to me  
>Reminds me of childhood memories<br>Where everything  
>Was as fresh as the bright blue sky<br>Now and then when I see his face  
>he takes me away to that special place<br>And if I stare too long  
>I'd probably break down and cry<strong>

woah oh oh  
>Sweet child o' mine<br>woah oh oh oh  
>Sweet love of mine<span>

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
>As if they thought of rain<br>I hate to look into those eyes  
>And see an ounce of pain<br>Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
>Where as a child I'd hide<br>And pray for the thunder  
>And the rain<br>To quietly pass me by  
><em>  
><span>woah oh oh<br>Sweet child o' mine  
>woah oh oh oh<br>Sweet love of mine

woah oh oh oh  
>Sweet child o' mine<br>woah oh oh  
>Sweet love of mine<p>

**Where do we go  
>Where do we go now<br>Where do we go  
>Where do we go<strong>

_Where do we go now  
>Where do we go now<br>Where do we go  
>Sweet child o' mine<br>o Where do we go now  
>ah ah aiai ai ai<br>Where do we go now  
>Where do we go <em>

Where do we go now  
>Where do we go now<br>where do we go  
>where do we go now<br>now now now now now now now  
>sweet child<br>sweet child of mine

"Hope you enjoyed the song! And, MPOH is working on a new song, so look out for that. Bye!" They applauded as Andy and I hopped off stage. The guy who sang came up to us with a notepad and pen. He eyed mine and Andy's hands, which were entwined, warily.

"Hi, can I have your autograph? I love My Pain Of Heart." I nodded, and he handed me the pad.

"Who do I sign to?"

"Derrick; I loved the performance. Not to be nosy or anything, but are you two dating?" I looked down at our hands, and then at Andy, who nodded.

"Yeah, we are. Just started going out today." Derrick looked a little disappointed, but brightened when he read the autograph.

It said: _Hey, Derrick! That cover of Seven Nation Army was awesome; you probably do it about as good as I do, if not better. Keep on rocking, and I hope I see you at a concert soon! Love, Tidal._

"Really?" He squeaked.

"Uh huh, you can go far. Just don't get a big head, okay?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to your concert in Salt Lake City. 

"That's great, maybe you'll be able to meet the rest of the band there. Bye, nice meeting you." And, with that, we walked out of the little place, and into the hustle and bustle of Las Vegas.

"Okay, that guy had a definite crush on you!" Andy said laughing.

"So, lots of girls have crushes on you." He was still laughing.

"Yeah, but it was hilarious how obvious he made it!" I had just realized that we were headed back to the general direction of the buses.

"You're so mean! Let him have his crushes. I think that it's really sweet that he likes me so much." He stopped laughing a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess. But, let's talk about something different. Like how are we going to tell the rest of the bands that we're going out?" That was a good question.

"I say that we just let them figure it out on their own. They're smart, they should be able to see it fairly quick."

"Okay, my wonderful, new girlfriend. What else could we talk about?" I almost giggled when he said wonderful, new girlfriend, but I supressed it.

"I don't know my amazing, new boyfriend. We could talk about... I don't really know." We lapsed into comfortable silence until we got to the buses. We walked back onto MPOH's bus to find it still empty.

"How late do you think they're going to stay out?" Andy inquired. I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten-thirty.

"Several more hours. It'll probably be around one in the morning before they come back, at a minimum. I'm surprised that Kailee didn't stay, she's normally so shy and quiet."

"Ash probably convinced her to go. Why is Kailee so quiet and unopen? She hardly talks to us."

"Well, we've all been hurt in the past, but Kailee was by far hurt the most. We've been her best friends forever, but at the beginning of high school she started to become really secretive and it was a while before she told us what was going on. She developed some trust issues over the years." I explained, sitting down on the couch, Andy right beside me.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"It's really not my place to tell you. But, if you want to know what happened to the rest of us I can tell you." I stated.

"Sure, start with you, so I can know if I need to plan any murders." I laughed.

"Over-protective boyfriend instincts kicking in already, huh? Well, I've had two boyfriends before. The first one broke up with me for another girl, and the second one didn't even have the decency to break up with me before he started dating the school skank." I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, that's really cruel." I nodded.

"Yeah, then she broke up with him, and he tried to convince me to go out with him again, but I told him no. I guess that's what you get for dating a jock."

"I'm so sorry. Do I need to start planning his murder?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Mor, Kailee, and Ronny already took care of him. They might not have killed him, but when they were done I'm sure that he wished they did." He laughed, and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug.

"And, then, there were all the bullies that I had. There were all the death threats that I got, and so forth. Normal stuff." He tightened his arms a little, because little tears had started to form in my eyes.

"It's okay. Things like that have happened to me, too." I nodded, burying my head in his neck.

"Kailee and I have been hurt the worst, but I've always felt horrible for crying about my crap when Kailee's dealt with so much more." The tears had actually started to fall.

Talking about it had just brought all of those painful memories back to the surface, and it was the last thing that I wanted to do. I also felt kind of guilty because I was soaking his shirt with my tears, but he didn't seem to mind.

"It's okay to cry about things. Sometimes you just have to let it all out." He started stroking my hair.

"Thanks, Andy. Would it be too soon to tell you that you're the best boyfriend that I've ever had? They didn't know what to do when I cried." I attempted to make myself feel a little better.

"No, it's not too soon. I feel the same way. I don't care if you cry, I just want to kill the thing who made you cry after I make sure that you're fine." I laughed a little bit, and straightened up, wiping my face.

There was eyeliner mixed in with my tears.

"Crap, hold on." I got up, and went to the bathroom, but Andy followed anyways. I washed my face off, removing all of the eyeliner and tear tracks on my face, not even bothering to put more on.

"You look great without makeup." Andy commented from the doorway.

"I'm sure you would, too. Will I ever see you without it?" He considered it for a minute, and then came to stand beside me. He washed all of his eyeliner off, leaving no trace of it.

"Well, do I look great?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you do..." I couldn't really think of anything else to say, so I just studied his face as he was studying mine.

"What do you wanna do now?" I broke the silence.

"I want to check out some of your music videos." He said after a while. I laughed, but went back to the main part of the bus, and pulled out my laptop. Andy sat down beside me again.

I pulled up YouTube, and got on our channel. We had three music videos for Holiday, Seven Nation Army, and Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I clicked on the music video for Holiday, and watched as we started playing the song. When the actual words started, it had the band in a convertable, me driving and singing around LA. Everyone else was in the car, talking excitedly. We were all wearing matching sunglasses which I found funny.

My favorite part was when I was yelling out stuff like 'Bombs away is your PUNISHMENT!' I liked it because I was standing up in the car, and everytime I yelled the last word in the sayings we banged the air. It was one of our better videos. Next, we looked at the video for Boulevard of Broken Dreams. It started out with us in a car, then we all got out, and started walking.

We walked down a dark and empty street. Eventually, we came to a part where we weren't on the street, but that part only lasted for about ten seconds. I always enjoyed that video. Lastly was Seven Nation Army. It just had us in a room, prancing around, doing our thing. It was pretty good, too.

"My favorite was Holiday." Andy said after we watched the last video completely.

"Thanks, now I want to check out some of your videos." He shrugged as I looked up BVB. There was a music video for Knives and Pens, so I clicked on that.

I laughed when the blood poured on Andy, and he made that face, but I didn't ask him about it until the video ended.

"What was up with that face? You looked like you had just eaten four lemons at once!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know! I'm sure you made a couple of weird faces before." He defended himself. I was still laughing. I clicked on a link to Perfect Weapon.

I watched intently as it started.

"You know, you really should stop doing that. It's bad for you." I said when it showed him smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before." I shook my head, but continued watching the video. It was really good, too.

"That's a really good song. Nice screaming by the way." He laughed.

"Thanks, I do my best to scream. Are you a screamer?" He asked curiously.

"A little bit. Why?"

"We should do a song swap-up at our next concert. You sing one of our songs and we sing one of yours." He suggested.

"Sure, what song do you have in mind?"

"How about Never Give In, and we can sing Seven Nation Army?"

"It's a deal. I let the band know first thing in the morning." He nodded.

"Good, so will I. _I will try to find my place in the Diary of Jane_." He sang.

"_Never give in, never back down, never give in_. I can dig it." I said in my weird way of talking.

"Well, if you're done being all hippie chick, what are we going to do now? We still have a couple of hours to kill."

"I should make another Vlog. I haven't updated in forever." I pulled out my camera, while he just nodded. I turned it on.

"Hey, everybody, Tidal here. Right here beside me, I have Andy Six, the lead singer of BVB as most of you probably know. We just want to update on some things from the tour. We did our first show two days ago, and our next show is in Salt Lake City." I thought for a minute.

"Andy, would you like to say something?" He thought, too.

"Uhhh, didn't you say earlier that MPOH is working on a new song?"

"Yeah, we are. Mor is working hard on it, with help from the rest of us, of course. I actually started on my first song. Not exactly sure how good it's going to be, but you'll find out soon enough. Should we tell them about, you know?" I asked quietly. I don't even know why.

"Sure. Um, we've heard rumors that me and Tidal were dating, but they aren't true. Well, they weren't true until tonight, when I finally got up the guts to ask her out. Before we even started going out, Morana started on a couple name for us. What was it?" He asked, looking over to me.

"Um, they were Tandy or Andidal. Personally, I like Tandy better, but that's just me."

"Yeah, it's a lot easier to say than the other one. What else has happened?"

"Oh, um, earlier tonight we shoved ice cream in each other's faces, so we stopped by this karaoke place that was right in the middle of Open-Mic Night, and this guy was up there singing Seven Nation Army. He saw us in the back, and me and Andy ended up singing Sweet Child Of Mine by Guns and Roses. We were pretty good, weren't we?"

"We killed it! And, you should have _seen_ the way that guy was looking at Tidal. It was hilarious, and when he found out that we were dating, he looked like someone had just killed his dog. It was _hilarious_." I elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to grunt.

"Don't be mean. I thought that he was really sweet. He's coming to our concert in Salt Lake City, as I hope that a lot of you are. Well, it's been great talking to you guys, but we have to go now. You can post your questions in a comment and I'll probably answer them in the next Vlog, so ask away. Bye, I love you guys! Say bye, Andy."

"Bye, Andy! I'm just kidding, bye, guys." And, with that, I turned the camera off. I hooked the camera up to the computer, loaded the video onto it, and posted it on YouTube.

"Well, that was an interesting video." He stated. I nodded in agreement.

I looked over at the clock again, and saw that it was eleven forty-five. I was starting to get a little tired, which was proved by me yawing. Andy looked over.

"Hey, are you tired?"

"A little bit, but I think that I'll be able to..." I slumped on his chest as everything went black.


	4. First kiss,BryanStars,and Mexican food?

"Hey, Salt Lake City! Guess what we're about to do?" I screamed out to the audience. They yelled what in unison, "We are about to make this the single best night of your life!" Cue very loud screaming. Just then, I saw this huge sign in the back, and it said 'Tidal, will you go out with me?'

"I'm sorry, guys in the back, but I have a boyfriend. If I didn't then I would go on a date with you, but sorry. Okay, so our first song is about a road we have all walked; an avenue that is something that you never want to walk again; this is a song about the Boulevard of Broken Dreams!" We started the song, and halfway through it I saw some people crying, and that just made me sad.

After the song was over, I said, "Hey, during the song, I saw some of you crying, but please don't. I hate it when you guys cry. Okay, now for a happy song. Who's ready to go on Holiday?" We went through that song with no crying.

"Okay, you guys are officially the best people in the world you know that? For this next song, I want you guys to sing along, and jump everywhere you can. Now, I want you guys to help me start a Riot!" At the end of the song Mor came up to me and asked for the mic; I handed it to her, wondering what she was doing.

"You guys just witnessed Tidal doing the dying howler monkey," The band started laughing, "The dying howler monkey is a rock move where you open your mouth really wide, and yell or scream, or whatever your thing is." She handed me the mic again.

"Only you would say that in the middle of a concert. But, yeah, in rock you can always get by with knowing just two moves: head-banging and the dying howler monkey. This next song is about not letting anything hold you back, no matter what happens. This is a song we like to call Seven Nation Army." That song always got a good reaction. Quite frequently, I looked over at the side stage and saw the guys looking on at us.

"You guys are awesome! This is our last song, but it's not actually our song. This is BVB's song, Never Give In. You see, Andy suggested that we do a song swap-up. We got Never Give In and they're doing one of our songs, so enjoy it. I don't think that I've ever seen this done, so... Oh, and we learned this song in two days, so forgive us if it sucks." They actually really enjoyed it.

"Well, thanks you guys. You've been awesome, but up next is a super awesome band, known as the Black Veil Brides!" We threw some stuff offstage as we always do, got a round of applause, and left stage.

"You guys were positively amazing! You _killed_ Never Give In. Tidal, you probably sing it better than Andy." CC said.

"Thanks, man. But, yeah, you were awesome. And, by the way, you guys are my favorite band." Andy said, taking hold of my hands.

"You're kinda biased, you know that, right?" He shook his head, laughing.

"I am not at all biased. You guys are awesome, and if you guys sucked I would tell you." I noticed that everyone else had scattered.

"Well, thanks so much. Are you excited to kill The Diary Of Jane?" By then I was leaning against the wall, and Andy was in front of me.

"You bet I am."

"Awesome, you guys are going to be great!" I exclaimed.

"We've gotta at least try. We're probably not going to live up to your awesomeness, but we'll do our best." I blushed.

"You guys are going to be great, I can tell you that." We smiled.

"You have a really pretty smile." He smiled a lopsided smile, smirk type thing, and started tracing my lips.

"Thanks, but you wanna know who has a prettier smile?... You." He leaned down to place his forehead on mine.

"You're such a bad liar." We were so quiet then, I was surprised he even heard me.

"I know, but I was actually telling the truth." We looked at each other for a couple of seconds in the now empty hallway.

He leaned down, and pressed his lips very softly to mine. Cliche, right? Don't think differently, it's nothing but the truth. His lips were soft, and they tasted like smoke, which he obviously tried to cover up with Ash's bubblemint gum. His lip ring actually felt warm, and it wasn't as awkward as you would think it would be.

"Hey, get a room!" Sam, our tour manager, and Ronny said, walking past us. Andy and I seperated, just staring at them.

"Weirdo, stalker people!" I yelled after them. As soon as the words left my mouth we bust out laughing.

"Yo, Andy, come on! We've gotta do sound check." Ash said from the stage.

"Coming! See you later." He kissed me one more time, and then ran off toward stage.

After the show, I had an interview with Bryan Stars. Sierra, the lead singer of VersaEmerge, and I were doing a joint interview, so I thought that it would be very interesting.

"Hello, Salt Lake City! We are the Black Veil Brides from Hollywood, California!" I looked onto stage to see Andy and the rest of the guys at their various posts, doing their thing. The rest of the concert went by pretty fast.

The concert ended, we did a meet and greet, and then me and Andy seperated, so me and Sierra, the lead singer of VersaEmerge could head to the back door to go outside to do our interview. Did I mention that this was at like five o'clock on a Saturday?

"Why are you so smiley, huh?" Sierra asked as we were approaching Bryan Stars, our interviewer.

"I'll tell you later." I said. She nodded.

"Hey, guys, you ready to do this?" Bryan asked as we finally reached him. We nodded, now standing on either side of him. He signaled for the camera to start.

"Hey, everybody, I'm Bryan Stars, and I am here with Tidal of My Pain Of Heart and Sierra Kusterbeck of VersaEmerge. How you guys doing?"

"We're doing pretty good, how are you?" Sierra replied.

"I'm doing great. Okay, so our first question is for Tidal. If your album was a person, what would it look like?" I paused, considering it.

"Um, it would be a girl, obviously. She would have multi-colored hair, blue eyes, skinny, kinda short. We've actually discussed this before." We laughed.

"Okay, that's cool. Okay, so, Sierra, is Tidal your best friend?" She nodded.

"I would say so. She's one of my best friends, she's like my sister. Isn't that right, sis?"

"Yup. The way we decided that we were going to be friends is actually an interesting story. So, we were in Tennessee, my homestate. So, we were in Nashville and our bands decided that we wanted to get to know each other, so we went to some Italian restraunt. Well, me and Sierra were the first ones to get there, so we walked in the restraunt together after freaking out over how much we loved each other's music. When we walked in some fifty year old guy started laughing really loud, and his wife or whatever told him to stop laughing because we were just some mother's heartbreak." I pointed to Sierra to finish the story.

"So, we went up to them, and we were like 'As a matter of fact, our mother's are very proud of us. You wanna know why? Because, we are the lead singers of some kick-butt bands, and we're about to go on tour, so when our bands take over the world, we're gonna thank your sorry butt for giving us the incentive to do it', and then we stood on a couple of the chairs, and asked the restraunt if they thought that it was okay to laugh at us because of the way that we dressed, and they said no, and from that point on we were best friends."

"That's a great story. Tidal, who are your best friends?"

"Well, the band, obviously, me and Jinxx's girlfriend, Sammi, are pretty good friends, Sandra, BVB's old drummer, BVB, Sierra, Jamie, one of our friends from back home. I have lots of friends." He nodded.

"Sierra, what about you?"

"Well, our band, MPOH, and a couple of others." Again, he nodded.

"So, Tidal, what is the number one reason people should listen to My Pain Of Heart?"

"Well, for one, we are awesome. We're girls, is another. And, we are just about one of the most kick-butt girl groups you will ever listen to." We were laughing.

"Yeah, you are all girls. I mean when you picture punk groups, you think of guys, but you girls are hardcore punk rockers." We nodded.

"Yeah, we joke around, and say that we're the girl counterparts of Black Veil Brides. If you think about it, we kinda are."

"Yeah, in your look, message, music, and everything you guys are almost exactly alike. And, as far as I can tell, your personalities match up, too. Okay, so we have some fan questions here. MPOHVEfan wants to know, in your own words, what the definition of smexy is, and if you guys think that you could be considered smexy." We just busted out laughing.

"Um, okay, weird question. Um, I've been told many variations of the word, but the two that stuck out were smart and sexy, or sexy musician. So, I've been called smart before, and I am a musician. I don't know exactly how sexy I would be considered-" I said, but got interrupted.

"Oh, you are very sexy!" Some guys from the stage crew said as they were walking past.

"Thank you!" I replied as Andy appeared behind the camera man.

"That's my girlfriend, I reserve the right to call her sexy." He said jokingly.

"Aw, look who's getting jealous!" Sierra said in a baby voice.

"Shut it, Sierra! Bye, peoples!" He said, walking over in the general direction of the buses.

"I don't know, I guess I could be, but it really depends on who you ask." She stated.

"Good, good. Okay, so are you enjoying the tour so far?"

"It's great, I'm loving it. Made lots of new friends, get to meet the fans, it's awesome." Sierra said.

"Same for me. I love touring, it's one of my favorite things to do. On a scale of one to ten it would probably be a ten. You know, if I get overly enthusiastic who cares?" I said, shrugging.

"Cool. Okay, so what is one thing you want to accomplish in life?" Bryan asked.

"I want to take over the world. I want my band to become so big, that we will work our way into every facet of your life, so it'll be impossible to ignore us. We're going to be everywhere." We laughed.

"Okay, Sierra, what about you?" She thought for a moment.

"Probably the same thing that Tidal said." We nodded.

"Okay, so you guys are a twosome, so if I wanted to become the third best friend in your group, what would I have to do?" We paused.

"Um, I don't know if you would be able to penetrate our... sacred, best friend bond. I mean, we told a guy off together, we have movie marathons like all the time. But, I would say, you would probably have to make your hair darker, for one. You would probably have to get a bunch of shoes, we love shoes. Um, let's see... Sierra, can you think of anything else?"

"Um, you would have to be the lead singer of a band. That's something we love being. We drink orange juice every morning together, because it helps our voices. And, you would have to be a girl. Um, I really can't think of anything else." We nodded.

"Okay, so you love shoes. Do you, like, go shoe shopping together?" We started laughing.

"Yeah, when we have free time, we go shoe shopping all the time. We look at shoes all the time online. Our favorite shoes to get together are boots. I get a bunch of Converse, high tops, but really Sierra is the one who's obssessed with boots." She nodded.

"Cool, so Tidal, if you and Andy ever get married, will you wear a black veil?" I mulled it over for a minute.

"I don't know, maybe. You know, I haven't thought about this, we've only been going out for a couple of days, but if we ever did get married, I would probably get a black dress, and a black veil. I wouldn't tell him about it, it would be a surprise."

"So, he wouldn't come with you to pick out a wedding dress?"

"No, he wouldn't. I'm not superstitous or anything, but I've always liked the superstitions of weddings. Not seeing the bride twenty-four hours before the wedding, not letting the groom see the dress, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. All that stuff, you know?" He nodded.

"Who would be the Maid of Honor at both of your weddings?"

"Sierra." I said immediately.

"Tidal." She said. "I can just picture your wedding speech. 'Sierra is my best friend, so when she met this loser I thoroughly interrogated him, and deemed him almost worthy to go out with her. Here's to the happy couple!'" She said, pretending to hold up a wine glass.

"I can picture your's. 'Tidal, I love you and all, so know that if this jerk ever hurts you, I will be there with various devices of torture and a body bag. Have a happy marriage, and I want a goddaughter soon!'" I said copying her hand motions. We doubled over in laughter.

"Okay, so what would the biggest misconception about your bands be?" We, again, thought.

"That I am a jerk." Sierra said.

"I don't know. Probably that we're on drugs. We get asked that a lot, but we're not, nor have we ever been. We are very much against drugs, for the record. And, even though they're my best friends, if any of them were on drugs, I would send them to rehab, and not allow them to come back until they were completely over it, and I'm sure that they would do the same about me." They nodded.

"Sierra's just over here giving little short answers, and you're giving really long answers." Bryan pointed out as we laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, I tend to over-explain a little bit." I scratched the back of my head again.

"So, who has the hottest dad?" He asked.

"I don't think I've ever met your dad." I said. She clasped her hands behind her back.

"Well, your dad is pretty good-looking, I'm not going to lie, but I've been told several times that my dad was hot, so I might actually be the one." She said, smiling largely. We laughed a little bit.

"What was your favorite pickup line that has ever been used on you?" He asked, looking down at his paper.

"Somebody asked me if I was from Tennessee, because I was the only ten he saw. I waited for a second, and then said, 'Yeah, I am. How'd you know?' And, that just left him a little bit speechless." I said, laughing.

"What's the funniest thing that's ever happened on tour to you guys?" We shrugged.

"Um, probably a couple of guys putting signs on their backs, asking me out. That actually happened to Tidal today." Sierra stated, pointing at me.

"Yeah, it did. Um, we were in Wichita, and, as you probably know, in one of our singles, Seven Nation Army, it says _I'm going to Wichita_. Anyways, when I sang that lyric, a bunch of people held up a sign that said that they were going to keep us there. It was really weird." By the end we were laughing.

"That's great. Okay, so if you ever had kids, what do you think that they would think when they look back and see what you guys are doing? Like, what would they think about the music, and the look, and everything?"

"Um, I don't really know. I guess that I would want my kids to be proud of their mom. I wanna be a mom someday, I just hope that they would look back, and say, 'Mom, I can't believe that you actually did this stuff, you guys are awesome', or something like that. It would be amazing to have them do that." You can probably guess that that was me.

"Probably the same as Tidal, again. They can have their own opinion of me and the band, but I would really love it if they like us."

"You guys are really cool. Would you want your kids to follow in your footsteps?"

"I think that it would be really cool if they did. It would be awesome to have my kid watch me perform, and then look up and say that they wanna be just like me. But, you know, if they wanted to be a doctor, lawyer, writer, business owner, or anything like that, I would completely support them, one-hundred percent, because, I didn't have the complete support of my parents, they didn't like the way that I wanted to look, but they supported the band. My parents are great, but I would've been a lot happier if they wouldn't have complained about the way that I was dressing." He nodded.

"Okay, so if you were a porn star what would your name be?" I mulled it over for a minute.

"Tidal Wave. My name would be Tidal Wave." I said with a laugh.

"Sierra Mist." We doubled over in laughter again.

"Okay, so Tidal, nobody knows what your real name is. Would you care to share with us what your name is?" He asked curiously.

"My family, the band, Jamie, and Sierra know what my real name is. No, I hate my real name, so nobody will know what my real name is anytime soon." I stated matter of factly. He nodded in understanding.

"Well, that was our last question. It was nice to have you guys, thanks for coming out. Say goodbye to the audience." Sierra and I got beside each other and put our arms around each other and looked straight at the camera.

"Thanks for watching guys, we love you all. Signing off, I'm Tidal of My Pain Of Heart-"

"And, I'm Sierra Kusterbeck of VersaEmerge-"

"And, you have been watching Brayn Stars Interviews! Love you guys!" We exclaimed waving at the camera.

"Thanks for coming guys, that was a really great interview. We should do it again soon." Bryan said as we all exchanged our goodbyes. Sierra and I walked onto my band's tour bus, but it was empty.

"Hey, I wanna make a Vlog. Oh, and the reason I was so smiley was because me and Andy kissed!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face.

"Shut up! And, yeah, we can do a Vlog." I brought out my camera and turned it on, pressing play.

"Hey, guys, it's me Tidal, here with Sierra of VersaEmerge. We wanna update on some things. We just played our Salt Lake City show, which was awesome. My song is coming along like crap. I just can't come up with the inspiration to write a really good song. I've never written one by myself." I sighed.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Sierra said. In response, I pulled out my notebook and showed her the song. "Ooooh, that sucks." I nodded, and threw the notebook across the room.

"Okay, some other stuff. This really doesn't have anything to do with anything, but today before the concert, Andy Biersack and Matt Good walked backstage where we were all hanging out, and they started randomly singing that song I'm Too Sexy. And, then, I said 'I know you guys think that you're sexy, but stop singing that song, it's annoying', and then Andy said, 'We don't think, we know, and you know it, too'. And, they were doing this little walk thing, and then Matt just yelled seagulls." I said, laughing.

"We asked why they were singing it, so they grabbed Tidal's iPod, pulled up YouTube, and went to a Bryan Stars interview that they had and showed it to us. It was one of the funniest things I have ever seen." Sierra said, laughing too. It was kind of hard not to.

"Yeah. So, our next stop on tour is in Portland, Oregon. Oh, and Sierra and I have plans to go shoe-shopping tomorrow. And, then we're just going regular shopping. We do this on a regular basis." I said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm going to convince Tidal to finally eat a pickle." Sierra said laughing.

"And, she's not going to succeed." I said in response.

"Yeah, I will. I always win." I shook my head.

"The last time I ate a pickle I threw up. And, if by some remote chance that you do manage to convince me, I will make sure that I throw up on you." I made a couple of gagging noises, and then pretended to throw up all over her.

"You could so be an actress." She said unfazed.

"Why, thank you. We should do a movie type thing." I suggested.

"Oh, we should do a webshow! That would be awesome." Sierra said in reply to my movie idea.

"Yeah, we really should. Sierra has a bunk on our bus." I just randomly blurted out.

"Uh huh. I sleep here on a regular basis. When I do, we have movie marathons. Sometimes we watch horror, sometimes, comedy, and sometimes others. And, then we eat our body weight in junk food." She said chuckling.

"Yeah. That's the reason we have to replace our food so often. In case you're wondering what the guys do when she's over here, they go out. As a matter of fact, they go out every night. Sometimes we go with them. Well, Sierra, do you have anything else to say?" I inquired turning to look at her.

"Not really." She replied.

"Well, goodbye. Love you guys." We waved, and I turned the camera off. I uploaded it onto YouTube.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked, leaning back into the couch.

"We could go out and get something to eat. I'm starved." She suggested.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'm starved too!" I said, grabbing my backpack. She followed my example. We walked outside. "I'm going to see if the guys want to come." I said, in seeing them over by the BVB bus. I walked over to them.

"Sup, guys? Sierra and I are going to eat, you want to come?" I asked.

"Nah. We just had a rather large snack. We'll see you later." Ronny said. I nodded and waved goodbye. I walked back to Sierra.

"Not coming?" She inquired. I shook my head no. We started walking toward the city. We didn't know where anything was, so we just randomly wandered.

"Hey, can we eat there?" She asked, pointing to a Mexican restraunt that read 'Jose's'.

"Hades yeah, we can!" I yelled. In case you're wondering, Hades is the Greek god of the Underworld. We walked inside, and waited to get a table.

"How many?" The waiter asked.

"Two." I replied. The guy grabbed two menus, and led us to a booth in the back of the restraunt.

The place was small, not very busy, and and just about everything in the place was brown or red. It was pretty inviting.

A girl about our age walked over, and sat down a bowl of chips and salsa, "Hi, my name is Marie, and I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink?" She asked.

"Sprite." Sierra said absentmindedly, and looking over her menu. Marie wrote it down, and turned to me.

"Dr. Pepper please." I said opening my menu. I didn't even know why I did, because I already knew what I wanted. Instead I turned to the desserts.

"You know, I have never figured out how you would fry ice cream." I said as I saw it on the menu.

"I don't know either. I want to get a cheese enchilada." She said, putting her menu to the side.

"I'm getting a cheese quesadilla." I replied, picking up a tortilla chip, and popping it in my mouth. She laughed a little bit.

"You always get the same thing! Do you have an aversion to change?" She asked, taking a chip and dipping it in salsa.

"Nooo. Sometimes I like change." I said, drawing out the o.

"Of course. So, what was your kiss like?" She asked, taking another chip.

"Absolutely wonderful." I said in a dreamy-like voice.

"Come on, I need details!" She exclaimed, throwing a chip at me, pretending to be angry.

"Okay then. His lips were soft, his lip ring was warm, his lips tasted like cigarette smoke which he obviously tried to cover up with bubblegum, and I was kind of afraid I was going to mess up his warpaint." I finished up, nodding my head.

"That sounds awesome. As soon as we find me a boyfriend we can double date." She said wistfully.

"Do you want me to play matchmaker for you?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. You remember the last time you played matchmaker for me?" She asked. That was not a good Fourth of July.

"How was I to know that he was pre-maturely bald? His hair looked really real." I said indignantly.

"Anyways, I think I can handle my dating situation on my own. Hey, those guys are staring at you." She said, nodding to two guys at a table across the restraunt. One had platinum blonde hair, the other had black.

They were both heavily tattooed, and had leather jackets on the seats beside them, and pants almost as tight as Andy's.

"One of them's staring at you." I said, gesturing to the black haired one. They didn't even look away. Eventually, they turned back to each other and started talking.

"They're cute. Too bad we won't be here longer." She said.

"Well, maybe you should get a boyfriend who's on tour with us. It worked for me." I stated, eating another chip.

"Yeah, it did work for you, didn't it? I don't know." She said. Right then, the waitress came back with our drinks. I took a big gulp out of mine. We gave her our orders, and she walked away.

"Thirsty there?" She asked, laughing.

"Just a little bit." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, what're your names?" We heard from beside us. We turned and saw the two guys from across the restraunt.

"Hey, I'm Sierra and this is Tidal. And, who, pray tell, are you?" She asked, copying the Catepillar from _Alice In Wonderland_. We had watched it the night before.

"I'm Jack and this is Eric." The platinum blonde one said.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"You guys from around here?" Eric asked.

"No, I'm from Florida, and she's from Tennessee." She said, eating another chip after dipping it in salsa.

"Cool, so how long are you two going to be here?" Jack asked.

"We have to leave tomorrow night. We're going to Portland, Oregon." I replied. They developed disappointed looks.

"Well, why do you have to leave so soon?" Jack asked with a disappointed tone of voice.

"Our bands are on tour, so we're on the road a lot." Sierra stated. That certainly perked their interest.

"Really? What bands are you in, maybe we've heard of them?" Eric asked.

"I'm the lead singer of My Pain Of Heart, and she's the lead singer of VersaEmerge." I said, pointing my new chip at Sierra before eating it.

"I think I've heard them somewhere. Well, would you like us to show you two a night on the town?" Jack asked. How cheesy can you get?

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend. He's on tour with us, too." I said that with a smile on my face. I would never get tired of saying 'my boyfriend'.

"Oh, well, we could go as friends." Jack suggested. I looked to Sierra, and she looked like she was mulling it over.

"No, we're going to have a girl's night tonight, but thanks for the offer." She said with finality. They nodded and walked away looking very sad.

"I wasn't aware of a girl's night." I said with a laugh.

"Oh, well, we're having a girl's night. We're going to eat our body weight in junk food, browse for shoes online, and watch movies. And, I need to interrogate Andy." She said, resulting in a laugh from me.

"Just don't hurt him." I said. The waitress came back with our food. I took a bite of my quesadilla, and pretty soon after that we left. We seperated at the tour buses, deciding that she would come over later.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Andy asked from behind me.

"How did you know where we went?" I asked curiously, taking his hand.

"Ronny told me." He intertwined our fingers.

"I see. We went to a Mexican restraunt and it was very enjoyable. Two guys asked to take me and Sierra out tonight." I said casually. I could feel him tighten his hand around mine.

"And, what do you two say?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Oh, they're taking us clubbing tonight." I said, still non-chalantly. He looked over at me incredulously. I laughed.

"I'm just kidding. When they asked, I told them that I had a boyfriend who was on tour with us, and Sierra said no. Don't worry your pretty little head." I said, patting his cheek with my free hand.

"Well, thank you. I believe we were interrupted earlier." He said. I looked over at him quizically. We were almost to my bus.

"Doing...?" I asked, a little confused. He pushed me up against the bus, and kissed me hard. I kissed back, tangling my hands in his hair. He gripped the back of my neck, and after about a minute or so, he pulled away.

"That." He said, a little breathlessly. I nodded, breathless myself, and remembered that Sierra wanted to interrogate him.

"Just a heads up, but Sierra wants to interrogate you." I said once I regained a little of my breath.

"I suspected that from somebody." I laughed, and nodded, running my hands through his hair.

"How do you keep your hair so soft? Seriously, it's like feathers!" I exclaimed while he chuckled.

"I don't know, but your hair is pretty soft itself." He said, running his hands through my hair.

"I still have a couple of hours before Sierra comes over for girl's night. What do you wanna do?" I asked while he thought it over.

"I don't know. How about a movie?" He suggested. I nodded, and grabbed his hand, leading him onto the bus. It was empty, as I expected. Even thought it was about seven, the guys were probably already out.

I very rarely went with the guys when they went clubbing, mostly because Kailee almost always ends up throwing up on me. It isn't pleasant. We walked to the couch which was in front of the TV, and I sat Andy down beside me. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. After flipping through all of the movie channels and us deciding that there was nothing good, we turned to OnDemand. I went to the movies section, free movies first, and went to horror.

"What about _The Cottage_? It looks pretty good." Andy suggested when I picked it, and read off the summary.

"Sure." I pressed play, and there was a commercial for Comic Con before the actual movie. One hour and thirty-four minutes later, the movie cut off.

"That movie sucked." Andy said.

"I don't know, I kind of liked it." I said, and Andy shook his head like he couldn't believe in the possibility that I might've enjoyed the movie.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" He asked, after recovering from his initial shock.

"I don't care, what do you want to do?" I asked, turning to face him. He leaned down, and gave me another kiss. This one was short and sweet, like our first one.

"You are an amazing kisser." He stated, very matter-of-fact like.

"As are you." I said. He turned his back to me, and laid his head in my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a laugh.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He retorted with a smirk. OnDemand cut off, and turned back to FX which was playing some movie that I had never seen.

"It looks like you're laying your head in my lap for no apparent reason." I said.

"Bingo." I laughed as he took my hand, and brought it to his lips. I giggled, causing him to smile.

"I love your laugh." He stated quietly.

"I hate my laugh. It's just..." I trailed off, and he shook his head again.

"I've noticed that you're very insecure. You really shouldn't be. You're very beautiful, you have a great career ahead of you, you're really smart, you have great friends who love you, and a boyfriend who cares about you..." This time he trailed off. Meanwhile, I was blushing furiously.

"Thanks. You're just about the sweetest person I have ever met, you know that?" I asked quietly. He just brought my hand to his lips again. Then, I remembered that I had fishnet gloves on.

"Is it weird kissing my hand when there's a glove on it?" I asked curiously. He pursed his lips, and shook his head.

"Not really." He kissed my hand again. I leaned down, and kissed him. He gripped the back of my neck again, deepening the kiss. That went on for several minutes before oxygen became necessary. We pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and stared at each other.

"I will never get tired of that." He said, closing his eyes. I traced his jaw-line, and he smiled a little bit.

"You are an amazing boyfriend." His eyes flickered open, and he stared at me a little while before he spoke.

"The only reason I'm an amazing boyfriend is because you're an amazing girlfriend." He said quietly.

"Thanks." I started running my hand through his hair again, and he sighed in content. After a couple of minutes he looked up at me again.

"You know what? Tomorrow, I am going to take you on our first official date. I know that you and Sierra have a shopping trip planned, so we'll go after you get back." I smiled.

"I'm sure that it's going to be great. So, what are we going to do?" I inquired curiously.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." He said mysteriously.

"The way I see it, cliches are cliches because they're true in some sense or form." I said in resonse to his major cliche. I heard the door bang open, and I looked up to see Sierra walking through the door.

"I would hate to break up this beautiful moment, but we're about to have a girl's night, so unless you want to witness all of the girlish stuff that we do, I suggest that you get out." She said, walking in front of us, and crossing her arms.

Andy heaved himself up, gave me a goodbye kiss, and left. After he did, Sierra plopped herself down beside me.

"Have I ever told you that you and Andy are, like, soulmates?" She asked, grabbing the remote, and flipping through the channels.

"No, you haven't, but thanks for that. So, what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"I want food. What do you have for us today?" She asked, getting up, and heading to our kitchen area type thing. She opened the fridge, and started rifling through it.

"Let's see. I have a crap-load of ice cream, a bunch of candy, hot chocolate mix, popcorn that we can drench in butter, cookies, more cookies, brownies, and just about every junk food known to man." I said, looking with her. Yeah, we were never without junk food.

"I want all of it." She said hungrily, and we started started getting everything that wouldn't melt out, including a bunch of soda.

"And, guess what I got?" I shrugged, and she pulled something out of her backpack.

"_A Walk To Remember, The Last Song, _and _The Notebook_!" She exclaimed, tossing one at me.

"Sweet, Nicholas Sparks marathon!" I replied, and put in _A Walk To Remember_. By the end of the movie, we had eaten one-thirds of our junk food supply, and were blubbering like little babies.

"It's just so sad!" I exclaimed, wiping my face off. "Put in another one." I commanded Sierra.

She put in _The Notebook_, and by the end of the movie we had eaten a gallon of ice cream, and you could fill an Olympic sized pool with all the tears we were crying. And, then, we watched _The Last Song_, and cried some more. It was about one in the morning when we got finished. We turned it back on the regular TV, and turned to face each other, putting our feet in each other's laps.

"I love Nicholas Sparks." Sierra declared, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, me, too."

"So, what were you and Andy doing?" She asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her, but replied nontheless.

"We kissed a little more, we watched a movie, and then he laid his head in my lap for no apparent reason, and that's pretty much it." I said. Come to think of it, I had been watching a lot of movies.

"You two are so cute." She stated matter-of-factly.

"He's taking me on our first date tomorrow after we get back from our shopping trip." I said, wondering what we were going to do.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Ah, the million dollar question.

"Here are his exact words. 'That's for me to know, and for you to find out.'" I said, clearing my throat dramatically.

"Well, that's nice." The conversation went on like that for awhile before the guys came back, and then we talked a little bit, and fell asleep.


	5. First date? I think so

"Hey, how much time do we have left until we have to get back to the bus?" I asked Sierra as we were looking at the window display of some store that I didn't bother to learn the name of, but it had some pretty cool stuff in it. Sierra pulled out her phone, and looked.

"We should probably start heading back now." She said, readjusting all of her bags, so as to carry them more easily. I did the same, and we started pushing our way out of the mall, and outside. It was about a block from the mall we were at to the buses, so we just walked back. It was around two o' clock in the afternoon, and me and Andy were due for our first date about thirty minutes from then.

We finally got to my tour bus, flung the door open, stepped inside, and dropped all of our bags on the floor.

"Wow, that was an intense shopping trip. Now, more importantly... What are you wearing on your date?" She asked dramatically. I started rifling through our bags, including hers, and finally pulled out a decent outfit. It comprised of a black Motley Crue shirt, black skinnies, piano studded belt, motor boots, studded bracelet, black bracelet that said Love on it, a SWAGG rubber bracelet, white, feather, dangle earrings, black fishnet gloves, and a necklace with a feather type thing, a triangle, and a cross.

"How about this?" I asked, having laid it all out on the floor, seeing as how it wouldn't fit in my arms.

"It's got my seal of approval." She nodded, and then waved her hand as if to say 'What are you wasting your time here for?', so I went to the bathroom to put it all on.

"Dude, get in here, I need help with makeup!" I yelled to Sierra, and she came in a second later. She wordlessly started rummaging through my makeup supply, and came up with black eyeliner.

"Put this on!" She commanded, shoving them into my hands. I put it on, and when I got finished I turned around for her to see.

"Dude, you look hot!" She exclaimed. I nodded in thanks, and we went back into the living area. I pressed the play button on the remote for my iHome, which was on the coffee table, and it started playing First Date by blink-182, as funny as that is.

"_In the car I just can't wait! To pick you up on our very first date!_" We yelled in each other's faces. We were interrupted by groaning coming from the bunk part of the bus. Three very tired looking members of my band came out looking irritated.

"Guys! Can you please shut up! We're trying to sleep!" Ronnie yelled at us. We looked at them quizzically.

"Guys, it's like two in the afternoon, you needed to get up anyways." I stated calmly, but loud enough to where they could hear me over the iHome.

They grunted, and went to go and fix something to eat. Soon after that, Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low came on. Sierra and I sang that, but, again, we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ronnie opened it, and Andy stepped onto the bus. He was wearing black skinny jeans, as always, and an Alkaline Trio t-shirt, with all of his various accessories.

"I have no idea how one person can look so beautiful in just a t-shirt and jeans." He stated, causing me to giggle. Sierra and the guys fake gagged.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Come on, let's go." He grabbed my hand, and led me off the bus. We walked for about ten minutes before curiosity got the better of me.

"Okay, where are we going?" He looked to his left, and then stopped. He then proceeded to stand behind me and put his hands over my eyes. We walked for a little bit more, then he stopped again.

"Are you ready?" He asked, turning me to my left, so I can only assume that I was facing something.

"I don't know, I can't see." I stated simply, causing him to chuckle

"We're here." He took his hands away from my eyes, and moved to the front of a tattoo place, spreading his arms wide.

"A tattoo place? Not a very traditional first date place." I said, crossing my arms, and raising one eyebrow. He pulled a piece of paper out from behind his back, and looked at it.

"Number twenty-seven on Tidal's list of things to do before she's thirty; get a tattoo." He read off. I gasped, and grabbed the list from his hands. I looked at it, and sure enough, it was my list of things to do before I turned thirty.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, a little in shock, waving the list in front of his face, as he just stood there grinning.

"I found it on your kitchen counter. I have decided to take it upon myself to help with your list. So far, you have dated a rockstar, have been in a band, went on tour, and visited a blue's bar in Chicago. I am going to help you with this list, and if it's not finished, most of it will be by the time this tour is over." He explained, the smile never leaving his face.

"Well, thanks. That's really sweet. Come on, what are we waiting for then?" I asked, grabbing his hand, and pulling him inside. There was a lady with several tattoos and piercings there to greet us. The place wasn't very busy, it was brightly lit with fluorescent lights, and had a bunch of tattoo stencils on the walls.

"Hello, which one is getting the tattoo?" She asked with a smile.

"Her." Andy said, pointing to me. She nodded, and told us to look around. After a couple of minutes, I saw this really cool one that was a rose surrounded by a bunch of hearts. It was called the song of love rose.

"Have you decided?" The lady asked, coming up next to us.

"Yeah, I want this one." I said, pointing to the one that had caught my eye. She nodded, and yelled to someone in the back.

"You're both over eighteen, right? I.D.s please." She said, holding out her hand. We pulled out our ID cards, which she checked, and gave back to us. She then led us to a back room where a guy was waiting.

"Okay then, where do you want it?" His voice was deep and scratchy. He was bald, and had the overall look of a biker. I pointed to my left forearm.

"Okay. So, what are your names?" He asked as I sat down in the chair across from him, and laid my arm across the table.

"My name is Andy, and that's Tidal. What about your's?" The guy had just finished getting his tools or whatever ready, and was about to start on it.

"Mike. You two look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" He started on the tattoo. It really wasn't that bad, it was just like a scratching sensation.

"Probably not. I don't think that we've ever met you." I replied, watching him work with great precision.

"Oh, yeah, I know who you guys are. You're from those bands My Pain of Heart, and Black Veil Brides. My son and daughter talk about you two all the time. My daughter has a crush on you," he said, directing his comment towards Andy, "and my son has a crush on you." He said, talking to me.

"Tell them we said thanks." Andy said. He laughed.

"They're going to freak out when they hear that I did your tattoo." He told me, finishing up the bud of the rose, and starting on the stem.

"Yeah, in my opinion, you two are pretty good. A lot better than most of the stuff that's out right now." He said.

"Thanks. We work hard." I said, watching as he started on one of the leaves.

"I would imagine so. My son, Hayden, makes me watch your music videos twice a day. All of them, and some of your performances. You have got one set of pipes. You too. They were so disappointed when they didn't get to go to your concerts." He said. From the way he talked about his kids, I could tell that he cared about them a lot.

"We're sorry. We would've loved to have had them come to the concert." Andy said, looking genuinely sorry.

"It's fine. Maybe next time, right?" We nodded, and the room fell into silence. About ten minutes later, he finished up.

"So, what do you think?" He asked. I looked at the tattoo, now permanently etched into my skin, and smiled in approval.

"I love it." He smiled in appreciation, and ran over the guidelines of taking care of it, and for how long. We got back up to the paying place, and I started to pull out my wallet, but Andy stopped me.

"I got it." I started to protest, but he had already handed the girl the money, and was pulling me out of the place by my right hand.

"I could've paid for it, you know." I said, not feeling good about Andy paying for my tattoo.

"I know you could've, but I was the one taking you out on the date, so therefore whatever we do I'm paying." He stated simply. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes, and lighter from his pocket, and lit one.

"You really should not do that. Those things are slowly killing you." I said, gesturing to the pack of cigarettes that he was now depositing back into his pocket. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth, and blew the smoke out and turned to me.

"I will most likely be smoking for the rest of my apparently shortened life. Many have tried, and many have failed to get me to stop smoking." He said, taking another drag from the cigarette.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, where are we going now?" I asked, looking around. There were a couple of fast-food restaurants, and a bunch of stores, but nothing else.

"Well, what about McDonald's? Jake hasn't forced us into it since the beginning of tour, and there are no better fast-food places." He said, gesturing to a McDonald's across the street. I smiled, and nodded, so we walked over, and inside.

"So, Matt and I were discussing this earlier, and we came to the conclusion that you and Sierra are basically the girl versions of us." Andy stated once we had gotten our food and sat down. He had chicken nuggets, fries, and Coke, and I had a medium order of fries, and an Oreo McFlurry.

"How do you figure?" I asked, eating one of my fries.

"Well, you two are best friends, and act like complete idiots around each other. No offense. And, then, you do everything together, and you're both in bands, and you're both very attractive, and you're partners in the Bryan Stars interviews." He ticked off on his fingers, finishing up with a smile. I replied after I had eaten some of my McFlurry.

"I have never heard the word 'and' used so much in one sentence. While most of your statements are true, those things are completely shallow and meaningless. Which one would I be?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, you would most definitely be me." He said with a smirk.

"Well, then, that means that you two are our guy counterparts. If you're me then that means that Matt is Sierra. Oh, she'll love that." I said, finishing off my fries, and setting to work on my Flurry.

"Oh, yes, she'll be jumping with joy." He said sarcastically. I laughed, and put my spoon in my mouth, feeling the extreme creaminess of the ice cream.

"So, what's your favorite classic rock band?" He asked, sipping his Coke.

"Either the Beatles, KISS, Black Sabbath, or the Rolling Stones." I said. He looked at me in disbelief.

"The _Beatles_? Why?" He asked incredulously.

"Because, they're amazing, that's why! I take it that you don't like them." I stated, eating more of my ice cream as he finished up the last of his food.

"Well, it's not that they're bad, because they're not, they're just not the kind of band that I would normally listen to." He said, making slurping noises with his straw.

"Well, they're awesome. When I first got into them, I had a crush on the 60's Paul McCartney, and then I had a crush on the 60's Ringo Starr." I said, scraping the rest of the Oreo from the bottom of my cup.

"Ringo Starr? Really? His nose is so... Not to be mean, but it takes up like half of his face." He said.

"I happened to love his nose. I thought it was adorable. And, then, his eyes... Those were the best part." I really couldn't believe that I was talking about my past crush on Ringo Starr with my current boyfriend, but there we were.

"Well, as long as you don't still have any current feelings for him, then I'm cool." He said, giving me a thumbs up sign.

"Don't worry, I don't. Besides, he's old now. So, what were some of your past celebrity crushes?" I asked, leaning back in my chair, and smirking. He blushed, and looked down.

"Nobody." He mumbled, causing my smirk to grow wider.

"Your blush suggests otherwise." I stated.

"Well... Last year... I had a crush on Megan Fox." He turned crimson red as I burst out into fits of giggles.

"I'm sorry... It's just that... Megan Fox! Okay, I'm not laughing, I'm not laughing." I said, calming down a little, but still smiling.

"Oh, come on! You had a crush on _Ringo Starr_ for crying out loud! The drummer with the insanely big nose!" He cried defensively.

"I am not ashamed of my previous crushes. I'm also not afraid to say that I used to have a crush on Billie Joe Armstrong." I said with another smile on my face. He stared at me open-mouthed, and then got up to throw his trash away, taking mine with him.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked, sitting back down, this time beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and looked at me expectantly.

"Why don't you come up with something? While I answer my phone." I added on as my ringtone started playing. Fixed at Zero by VersaEmerge. Sierra had Holiday for her ringtone.

"Hello." I said, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Dude, I know you're on a date with Andy and everything but your friend Sandra is here, and she wishes to see you two." Kailee said from the other end of the line.

"Hey, put Andy on the phone, I want to talk to him." I heard Ash say.

"Pushy." Kailee said before I handed the phone over to Andy. He took it with a confused look on his face.

"Hello?" He said more like a question. "No, dude, it's the first date! What is wrong with you? Put Kailee back on the phone." He handed the phone back to me, and this time I took it with a confused look on my face.

"Hey, what happened?" I inquired, and I heard groans of pain somewhere from the side.

"Oh, nothing, but let's just say that Ash might not be moving for a while." Kailee said cryptically as I heard, "Get off of me! I can't breathe!", from the side as well.

"Who's sitting on Ash, and why?" I asked.

"Sandra and Moron. You don't need to know why." She said, again, cryptically. It was beginning to get frustrating.

"Okay, well, we'll be over soon." I said, hanging up. We stood up, and silently made our way back to the buses. As soon as we were within twenty feet of the bus, we heard total chaos. People were stopping to stare at it. We rushed in, and what we saw horrified me.

Not really, but I thought that that would be really dramatic. However, it was chaotic. Ash was on the floor, and Sandra and Morana were sitting on his stomach. Sierra was sitting next to them, yelling at Ash for asking some unknown question, and Ash was screaming for Sandra and Mor to get off of him. BVB was there, and Ronnie and CC were fighting over who was a better drummer. Ronnie was for CC, and vise versa. Jake, Jinxx, and Kailee were fighting over which kind of guitar was better. I don't even know which kinds they were talking about, because they were being drowned out by everyone else. On top of that, someone had left my iHome on, and Paranoid by Black Sabbath was blaring from the speakers. Yeah, total chaos.

I let go of Andy's hand, and walked over to the iHome to turn it off. I did as such, and all talking immediately ceased. They all stared at me, and then looked over to Andy.

"Yeah, hey. Seeing as how I don't want the rest of the bus to be destroyed, I would like to ask some questions. Sandra, Morana? Can you get off of Ash? Ronnie, CC, admit that both of you guys are freaking awesome drummers, and no amount of arguing will convince the other otherwise? Jinxx, Jake, and Kailee? I'm sure both of the guitars you're talking about are plenty amazing, so please shut up!" I asked as sweetly and calm as I could. Sandra and Morana then got off of Ash.

"Hey, Sandra, what are you doing here?" Andy asked, walking over to give Sandra a hug. I followed suit.

"Well, since I missed your concert in LA I have decided to grace your next concert with my presence." She said, placing her hand over her heart dramatically.

"Great. Which tour bus are you staying on?" I asked.

"BVB's." She stated simply.

"Great. Well, I guess we should go. Bye, Tidal." Andy said, placing a kiss on the top of my forehead. They walked out, and Sandra gave me a thumbs up, and mouthed 'Nice' on the way out.

"Well, that was interesting." Mor stated, plopping down on the couch.

"Indeed." Sierra said, sitting beside her. I then sat beside Sierra, and Kailee and Ronnie sat beside me.

"Check out my new tattoo!" I said, holding out my left forearm. I was the first one in the group with a tattoo. They all admired it for a minute, and then were done.

"We had plans to go out tonight. Are you guys sure that you don't want to come?" Ronnie asked with a raised and suggestive eyebrow. We shook our heads, and they set about getting ready to go.

"Hey, you're getting a video call." Sierra said, pointing to my open laptop, which did indeed have a video call in progress. From Sammi! I hadn't talked to her in forever. I quickly accepted, and soon Sammi's face showed up.

"Hey, Tide, how you doing?" She asked, looking for a second at Sierra then back at me.

"I've been great. Sammi, this is Sierra, Sierra this is Sammi." I said, introducing them.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Sierra said. Sammi nodded. Then, a pretty girl about our age with red hair, and carrying a bowl of popcorn sat down beside Sammi.

"Hey, what did I miss?" She asked, putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"You're not at a movie. Scout, this is Tidal, and Sierra, guys this is Scout." She said, introducing us.

"Oh, yeah, you're Andy's new girlfriend. Congratulations, you two seem great for each other." She said, putting another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Thanks, you know Andy?" I asked, figuring that he might've mentioned her, and racking my brain for any memory of it.

"Yeah, we go way back. He talks about you all the time. From what he tells me, you're really cool." She said, while Sammi ate a piece of popcorn herself.

"Cool. So, what have you been up to?" I asked, mostly to Sammi because I had no idea what this Scout girl did.

"Oh, not much. Some stuff with the band. You know, the usual. But, guess what? Pouty Scouty and I are coming to visit you guys on tour." She said excitedly.

"I was not aware of this." Scout said.

"It was a recent occurrence. Anyways, I will be sleeping with Jinxx- shut up-, and I was kind of hoping that Scout could sleep on your tour bus." She said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, sure, we have one more bunk. We would love to have you here. So, Scout, what do you do?" I asked, leaning forward a little bit. Sierra did the same.

"I'm an actress. I love My Pain of Heart, you guys are awesome." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll look for some of your movies. Aw, Sierra, are you feeling left out?" I asked Sierra, seeing as how she hadn't spoken yet.

"A little bit." She responded truthfully.

"So, Sierra, what do you do?" Sammi asked, leaning forward like we did. Scout was about halfway through her popcorn.

"I'm the lead singer of VersaEmerge." She said proudly. "What do you do?" She asked.

"I'm the keyboardist for My Satellite. We aren't particularly big, like not at all, but we've been getting a little more popular recently." She said.

"Cool. So, what are some of your songs?" Sierra asked.

"Gustor, Mirrors, Tidal Wave-" Sierra and I bust out laughing after that. "What?" She asked with a confused look on her face, but she was smiling.

Once I calmed down enough to answer I said, "We recently did an interview with Bryan Stars, and he asked what our porn star names would be and mine was Tidal Wave." I said, and this time all four of us burst out laughing.

"Well, that's nice. Yeah, you know, that song was actually about Tidal. Not really. So, what are some of your songs?" Sammi inquired.

"Well, our most popular song is Fixed at Zero." We went for a while longer just talking about random stuff, and getting to know each other better when Sammi and Scout announced that they were getting tired, and Sierra left to go back to her tour bus.

I picked up my notebook, and opened up to my song, expecting to write a little bit more, but nothing came. I heard the door bang open, and Andy rushed inside, holding his phone, a piece of paper, and two hoodies. He sat down next to me on the couch, and stared at me, but didn't say anything.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He just smiled, and held out one of the hoodies to me. I grabbed it warily, and unfolded it to see that it was just a hoody with a red heart on it with scissors running along one edge, and it said 'Cut Here'.

"Is there a reason you have given me this hoody?" I asked again. He unfolded his hoody, and showed it to me. It was black with a red heart, and that was basically it. He put it down, and picked up the piece of paper.

"Number forty-two on Tidal's list of things to do before she's thirty: reenact all of the Pon and Zi comics with your boyfriend at the time." I blushed at that one. I fell in love with the comics, so I just had to add that to the list.

"You want to reenact the Pon and Zi comics?" I questioned a little amused. I just couldn't picture Andy reenacting those.

"If it means helping you with your list, then yes. Now, look at these." He demanded and held out his phone. I took it.

The first picture was of Andy, of course. He was wearing the hoody, holding a flower. The next, Andy had a bandage on his head, and was holding a piece of grass. The next, he was opening some curtains on his bus, and sunshine was filtering through. The fourth was Andy pretending to put his arms around something, and the fifth was Andy holding his pillow, and looking insanely sad.

"Why do you look so depressed in this one?" I asked, pointing to the picture.

"Because, it's what the comic called for. I did a bunch of the comics that only required the yellow one, which is mine, and all I have left to do for these is add the captions. Now, please, put the hoody on, and pull up some of the comics." He asked, putting his own hoody on, and zipping it. I did the same, and pulled up the comics on the dude's website.

"Wow, you really are a good boyfriend. The first one who ever offered to help me with the list actually." I said when we approved of the easiest on we saw on first sight; the yellow one puckering its lips, and the blue one just staring. It said, "When I put my lips like this, I want you to kiss me."

"Okay, let's just use your computer's camera, because both of us are in this one, and Jinxx took the rest. He was laughing the whole time. Eventually, I told him that he'd do the same for Sammi, and that shut him up." Jinxx and Sammi had been together for about five years, so I took his comparing our relationships was a good sign. I brought up the camera, and set it to go off in about five seconds.

I stared at Andy, trying hard not to laugh as he puckered his lips. The camera went off, so he relaxed his lips, and stared at me, too. Soon we burst out laughing.

"That felt weird." He said, after a couple of minutes of uninterrupted laughing. I agreed, and we became quiet again.

He leaned over, and kissed me on the top of my head. After his lips disconnected, I turned to him, and kissed him hard. He kissed back with the same amount of intensity. He brought his hands up to the side of my face as I brought mine around his neck. His lips were soft, as they always had been, but his lip ring was cold, and instead of tasting like cigarette smoke and gum, he tasted like cookies. When we pulled apart, we looked at each other.

"When did you have cookies?" I asked jealously, causing him to chuckle.

"Of course you would ask that. You know that comic where the yellow one tells the blue one that it made it a cookie but it ate it. I figured if we did the comic, I might as well make it true. I brought you a cookie though." He pulled a small, plastic, Ziplock bag from the table beside the couch that I hadn't notice him carry in. He handed it to me, and I opened it, pulling out the chocolate chip cookie. I ate the cookie in about three bites.

"Hungry there?" He asked, laughing.

"No, I just love cookies." I said, laughing too. He picked up my discarded notebook from the couch, and started flipping through it.

"No, no, no! No one is allowed to see that at the moment!" I tried to grab it from him, but he leaned away from me, and stretched out his arm that never seemed longer. Finally, he pulled back, and I snatched the book from him.

"Is that a song that you're writing?" He asked. I sighed, and flicked through the pages.

"Trying to write is more like it. I just can't seem to find the inspiration to write it." I said, getting irritated at the fact that I couldn't write it the way I wanted to.

"Well, maybe I could help." He suggested, reaching for the notebook again. I threw it into the bunk area.

"No, I want to do it myself." He sighed, and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay. If you need any help with the song, you can ask me." I nodded my head, and leaned it on his chest.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you guys think about a story about Scout, Sammi, Sierra, and Tidal called The Marvelous Misadventures of the Fantastic Four? Or a story about My Pain of Heart throughout their high school years? Both, maybe? Okay, I'm being selfish. What I want to know is what you guys want to see in the story, in the future. So, give me your ideas, and I'll do my best to incorporate all of them into my story. :) **


	6. Scout and Sammi come What's with Kailee?

"Okay, so why have we been spending so much time on YouTube today?" Sierra asked as I clicked on a song by BVB called the Mortician's Daughter.

"Because, I figure that if I'm going to go out with Andy, I should at least know more of their music besides the songs they have music videos for." We watched the little homemade video and I must admit, it was the prettiest song I had ever heard.

"Hey, isn't that Scout?" Sierra asked, pointing to a video on the suggestions list. The video was entitle Oh, Sexy Lady and Scout was in the little picture thing with some dude.

"Yeah. Let us watch." I said, clicking on the video. The video started playing.

"I wonder who the dude is." Sierra said, squinting at the screen. I clicked on the expand button and I suddenly recognized the dude who was at that moment kissing Scout.

"That's _Andy_!" I exclaimed, almost knocking the computer off of my lap.

"Andy who?" She asked, loudly.

"My Andy, that's who!" I yelled, freaking out.

"Well, why is Scout biting his face?" She yelled, as Scout was indeed biting his jaw in that picture.

"How should I know?" I exclaimed. The video ended with a 'Love you, guys. Scout and Andy, stay adorable. ;)'

"When is the video dated?" Sierra asked, sympathy written all over her face.

"I don't know, but they looked so much younger, so it must've been a while." The door opened, then closed. We looked up to see Andy holding something behind his back.

"Hey, look who I found." He said smiling as Scout and Sammi walked in behind him.

"Hey, guys! It's great to see you in person." Scout said with a smile. We nodded and looked back to the screen. Ronnie and Morana walked out of the bunk area.

"You guys okay?" Sammi asked, sitting down beside us. She looked at the screen which was paused at the very end. "Oh." She said.

"When did you and Scout go out?" Sierra asked as I was still staring at the screen. Things suddenly got very awkward.

"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you, but we broke up last year. We're just friends now. I promise." Scout said, switching her bag from her right to left hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you break up? You guys looked so happy in these pictures." I said. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that they broke up. It would be kinda awkward if I wasn't, but like I said, they looked so happy. Andy looked at everything in the room except for me and Scout, so I looked to her.

"Hannah Beth Merjos. Andy broke up with me for her, then broke up with her because she was dating him and Trace Cyrus at the same time." I looked at Andy, who still refused to look at us. "It's okay, Andy. I'm long over it."

"I know you are. You've told me several times." He finally looked at me as if he was asking if I was mad or something.

"Are you scared that I'll be mad at you for that?" I asked incredulously. He nodded. "I'm not mad. I hope that you don't offense to this or anything, but I'm glad that you broke up." I said, not really sure how they would take it.

"No offense taken. It would be kinda awkward if you weren't. Now, to let you ladies catch up-" Andy said, before he was cut off by loud screaming.

"Get over yourself, Ash! Not every girl is going to want you in their pants, now leave me alone!" We heard from the BVB bus. We all ran off of our bus and onto BVB's. We saw Kailee with tears streaming down her face and Ash standing there looking mad and confused at the same time. Andy walked over to Ash and we surrounded Kailee.

"What happened here?" Ronnie asked, glaring at Ash like nobody's business. Ash just looked helpless.

"I have absolutely no idea!" He exclaimed. We turned to Kailee.

"What happened?" I asked, wiping some of her eyeliner streaks off of her face. She sniffled.

"He tried to kiss me and when I pushed him away, he got mad, and started yelling about me about how I have 'such a problem'!" She exclaimed, looking at Ash accusingly.

"I really don't see why she's acting like this! Fifteen freakin' minutes ago she was acting like she liked me, right?" He said, turning to Andy, who shrugged. "She's been doing this for two weeks! Acting like she likes me and when I try to ask her out or something she rejects me! Make up your mind!" He yelled, causing Andy to put his hand up to his ear and Kailee to start crying harder.

"Scout, Sierra, Sammi, and Andy, why don't you guys go back to our bus? We need to talk to Ash. Kailee, you can go too, if you want." Morana said. All of the aforementioned, except for Kailee, left. We pulled her aside.

"Is it okay if we tell him?" Ronnie asked, referring to Kailee's 'little problem'. Of course, we all had our horrible little problems, which is one of the reasons we all started the band, but I'm not going to tell you all of them right now. I'll start out with the fact that my cheating, lying ex-boyfriends were also abusive. But, now I have Andy. She nodded and we went back to stand in front of him, his arms crossed.

"To understand why Kailee doesn't want to go out with you, you have to know why she has trust issues." Moron started. Ronnie picked it up.

"It all goes back to the end of eighth grade. And, no, we were not there to witness it." Kailee started sniffling and we put our arms around her.

"Kailee and her sister were home alone-" I started.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Ash stated, but shut up when I glared at him.

"They were home alone because her dad left them after Kailee was born and her mom was at work. They didn't know that the door was unlocked and a guy wearing a mask walked in. They screamed when he showed them his gun. He raped and killed her older sister and would've done it to her if the police hadn't come. Their next door neighbor had heard the scream and called the police and he got arrested." I explained as Ash's mouth dropped open in horror.

"Jackie was only sixteen. Her murderer was sent to jail. He got released two weeks ago." Morana said as Kailee cried harder.

"Oh, crap, Kailee. I'm so sorry, I didn't know." He said, wiping his hand over his face.

"It's fine, but do you see now? Besides that, you're not the easiest person to trust in a relationship." Kailee stated, wiping her eyes. We hugged her a little tighter.

"What do you mean?" He asked and, despite the circumstances, me, Ronnie, and Mor snorted in unison at the clueless look on Ash's face.

"Oh, come on! If you've even seen one freakin' Twitter post you would know what a huge player that you are. There are about twenty pictures of you with women who look like prostitutes on the internet." Mor said. Ash opened his mouth like he wanted to protest but thought better of it.

"You wanna know why I like romance movies? They seem so happy and I want a relationship like that, but I can't trust anybody enough." Kailee said. We all knew that it was true. Most of the time when we watched a romance movie, she would start screaming at random moments at the TV. We all did that, of course, but none of us yelled at romance.

"Well, I respect that you don't wanna be with me, but you have gotta stop sending me mixed signals, because I still wanna be friends." Ash said, causing Kailee to sigh. Trust me, if you lived in the bunk right above her's then you would know how much she wanted to be with him. She wouldn't _shut up_ about him.

"I do wanna be with you, Ash! I just have really bad trust issues. I need to know that I'll be able to trust you and you won't leave me or cheat on me or whatever!" She said, looking at me out of the corner of her eyes. I looked down.

"I promise that I would never hurt you intentionally." Ash said. Ronnie, Mor, and I backed out of the bus.

"Well, that was quite interesting." Ronnie said as we made our back onto our tour bus when the remainder of BVB, Sierra, Scout, Sammi, Sandra, and Matt were sitting. Actually, Jinxx and Sammi were making out and Sandra was going through our refrigerator and Sierra and Scout were talking about Scout's previous movies. CC was yelling at the TV and Andy and Jake were talking the upcoming Warped Tour, which we would all be going on. Except for Scout, Sammi, and Sandra.

"CC, will you shut up?" Ronnie exclaimed, sitting beside him.

"Sammi, Jinxx, there's an empty bunk back there if you would like to use it." I said. They pulled apart and went back to the bunk area.

"Hey, Tidal? If you weren't dating Andy, who would you have a crush on or whatever?" Jake asked me while Andy was looking a little freaked out and like he was about to slap Jake.

"Jack Barakat." I answered immediately. "Or Ronnie Radke, because he's freakin' hot." I said, sitting down beside Andy. He looked at me weirdly.

"Isn't he in jail?" Andy asked.

"Not anymore. He got out like last month." Our Ronnie said, holding her hand over CC's mouth, trying to prevent him from screaming anymore. "I would date him. Then, if we got married, we would both be Ronnie Radke." She said, causing us all to laugh. Then, apparently, CC licked her hand because she jerked her hand away and wiped it across his shirt. We started laughing really hard.

Kailee and Ash soon joined us and I'm happy to say that they had ear-to-ear grins on and were holding hands. Now, all we had to do was get Scout, Sierra, Ronnie, and Moron boyfriends and Sandra a girlfriend.

**A/N: Shorter chapter. There was a lot more Kailee in this one because I freakin' love her and don't pay enough attention to her. You learned a lot about her in this chapter. I'm also starting a new BVB story about CC so I'll let you know when that one comes out. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	7. What is going on? I have no idea

I was sitting on our tour bus couch, all by my lonesome, eating nachos, and trying not to hack my brains out for I had developed a case of the freakin' coughs, of all things! I had been nonstop coughing for two days and the band was out getting me cough medication so I could sing properly. Sandra came in and sat down next to me as I let out another racking cough.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly. I nodded and waved my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few coughs. Nothing to worry about. So, what brings this well needed visit?" I asked, dipping another chip in delicious cheese and sticking the whole thing in my mouth, chewed, and swallowed half of it.

"I just asked a girl on our third date and I want you and Andy to come with us!" She said in one breath, as if I might pass out if she didn't say it fast enough. I didn't pass out, but I did start choking on the other half of my chip. A _double date_? She looked on worriedly as I took a swallow of the Dr. Pepper that was sitting on the table.

"A _double date_? Since when are you one for double dating?" I asked incredulously, recovering from a nacho induced hacking fit and starting another one due to my coughing sickness. The band walked in, carrying a pharmaceutical bag, so I rushed over and pulled out coughing medicine and cough drops. I unwrapped like three, popped them in my mouth, and sucked on all of them at the same time. I went back to the couch, followed by the band.

"Well, I really like her so I don't want to mess up, so I figure that the best way to do it is to have someone that I trust there to stop me if I'm being an idiot." She said, shrugging. The guys looking on in confusion, so I shot them a look that said 'I'll tell you later.'

"Well, I've never been on a double date before, so I would love to go. I'll talk to Andy about it, but-" The door opened again and Andy stalked in, immediately capturing everybody's attention.

"Talk to Andy about what?" He asked curiously, sitting down on my lap. You see, normally that situation was the other way around, and Andy is a freakin' _giant_ so that wasn't the most comfortable position in the world.

"Do you ever knock?" Ronnie asked, observing the scene with great interest. I shot her a dirty look before pushing Andy off of me, pulling him up, sitting him on the couch, and sitting myself on his lap. Much better.

"No, I don't believe that I do. Talk to Andy about what?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. I twisted around so that I was facing him.

"Sandra asked someone on a date and to make sure that she isn't a bigger idiot than she normally is, she invited us to go with them." I said, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Yep- wait, what?" Sandra said, confused.

"I don't know..." Andy said hesitantly. I pushed my lower lip out farther and made my eyes wider. "Tidaaaaaal." He complained. I put my face closer to his.

"Pwetty pwease. For me?" I begged and when he still wouldn't succumb, I pulled out the big guns. I relaxed my face and pressed my lips softly to his. "Please?" I mumbled. He brought his hands up to my face but I pulled away.

"Hey!" He exclaimed indignantly. Everybody laughed. Except for Andy, of course.

"Come on! This is _Sandra_ we're talking about! I only want her to be as happy as we are! Plus, if you don't go, no more kisses for you until Warped Tour." I said, poking him in the chest. He pouted, but, believe it or not, I'm a lot more stubborn and hard headed than he is.

"Fine. I guess we'll go." He sighed.

"Thanks, Andy! You're the best!" I yelled, grabbed his face, and smashed my lips very hard against his for several seconds. He was very surprised. When I pulled away, he had that expression on his face that he gets when he's had too much whiskey. Truthfully, I was feeling the same way.

"Well, there you go! When's the date?" I asked Sandra. She looked sheepish for a moment. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sandra yelled. A girl about our age with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a pink argyle sweater walked in. Not necessarily the kind of girl you would expect to be hanging around there.

"Hi, are you lost or something?" Kailee asked, assuming the girl wasn't supposed to be there. Sandra stood up, walked to stand beside her, and wrapped her arm around her argyle clad shoulders.

"Jane, this is Tidal, Andy, Kailee, Ronnie, and Morana. Guys, this is Jane. She's my date." She said, a little nervously. All of our mouths dropped open. I started another coughing fit and Andy started rubbing my back. Luckily, I could pass it off as my sickness.

"It's nice to meet you guys." She said, staring at me weirdly. Mor unwrapped a cough drop and shoved it in my mouth. Thirty seconds later, I was fine and took some cough medicine.

"I'm good. So, where are we going?" I asked, wiping my mouth and taking a bunch of cough drops and shoving them into my backpack pocket.

"I was thinking that we go to see _Scream 4_." Sandra said, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. Andy and I agreed enthusiastically.

"Ugh, no, I hate horror movies." Jane said, scrunching her face up. All of our faces fell slightly as Ronnie went back to her bunk and Kailee and Mor pulled out their guitars.

"Um, that's fine. I guess we can go do something else." Sandra said, slightly disappointed. I stood up and headed back to the bathroom.

"While you guys figure out what we're gonna do, I gotta go and change." I said. I had just woken up an hour previously so I was still in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Why? You look beautiful!" Andy said, trying to pull me back by my hand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go out in my pajamas!" I exclaimed, really heading back and rifling through my bag.

I pulled out a sleeveless BVB shirt with only their eyes showing, black and gray skinny jeans, and one black and read, leopard print, feather earring. I could never get earrings in unless I was looking in a mirror. Anyways, I went back to the bathroom and got ready, then headed back to my bunk to pick out my other accessories. I got a bunch of black and white rubber bracelets, put them on my left arm, a multicolored studded bracelet and put it on my other arm, and a key necklace that I got from Sierra's new collection at Payless. I got a ring with a camera on it and a stacked ring that's too detailed to get into. I walked back into the living area where everyone was waiting.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you look without makeup on?" Andy asked, coming up and putting his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked him on the nose.

"I believe you have. Thanks anyways. You like my shirt?" I asked, getting off of my toes to look for my shoes.

"I love your shirt. You like mine?" He was, indeed, wearing an MPOH shirt. It just had a picture of us on it with My Pain Of Heart at the top and Seven Nation Army at the bottom.

"I love your shirt. Where are my freakin' shoes?" I asked, exasperated. Kailee threw a black boot with studded wrappings around it and then threw the matching one at me.

"I stole them because they're amazingly awesome. For some reason, you always get the best shoes." She said innocently.

"Well, thanks, I guess." I said with just the teeniest bit of sarcasm and started putting them on.

"Is it just me or does she wear too much jewelry?" I could've sworn I heard someone whisper, but I was probably mistaken. Then I heard the distinct voice of Sandra saying, "No, I've seen people wear more than her." I looked up at Jane and Sandra, but they were just standing there innocently.

"Well, I'm ready to go." I said, standing up, grabbing my bag, and heading off of the tour bus with them.

"We're going to eat Italian." Andy said, leaning down to my height. Sandra and Jane were walking ahead of us, listening to who I presume to be Sandra's iPod because she was holding it. I pulled out my own iPod and held out one earphone to him. He took it and I turned on Children Surrender. When it started playing, he started laughing.

Four songs, two arguments over songs(Sandra and Jane), and seven kisses on the head from Andy later, we arrived at Olive Garden. I swear, I grew up on this place. I put my iPod in my back pocket and Sandra did the same.

"Table for four," Sandra stated matter of fact like. The hostess took four menus from the slot on the side of her podium and led us to a table somewhat in the back. We sat down, corresponding couples and such.

"So, Jane, what do you do for a living?" I asked, wanting to get to know her a little better if she was gonna be around more often.

"I'm going to college to be a lawyer, but for right now I'm working in a bookstore." She said shortly. She didn't say anything after either.

"Don't you wanna know what they do?" Sandra asked, looking over the menu. I already knew what I wanted. Fettuccine Alfredo. Jane grimaced but looked at us anyways, a mix of emotions on her face.

"What do you two do?" She asked, looking as if she had just swallowed a whole gallon of sour milk. I plastered a fake smile on my face though, for Sandra's sake.

"Well, I'm the lead singer of this band called Black Veil Brides and she's the lead singer of this band called My Pain Of Heart." Andy said proudly, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"So _that's_ what's on your shirts?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah..." I said, trailing the yeah questioningly. I expected her to say more but didn't. Just then, another overly perky waitress came over to take our drink orders.

"Dr. Pepper please." I said. Andy ordered Coke, Sandra ordered Sprite, and Jane ordered water.

"Are you all ready to order?" She asked, staring at Andy suggestively. He just ignored her, but I grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers, just to get the point across better. Her overly perky decorum faded a little but came back twice as bright.

"I think so. I'll have the Chicken Alfredo." Andy started off. Sandra continued with the Shrimp Primavera, I continued with my Fettuccine, and Jane left off with a salad. Again, I could've sworn that she called us fat under her breath, but I didn't say anything. The waitress left us in awkward silence until she came back with our bread sticks.

"So, what do you like to do?" I asked, again, in an effort to make friends with her. She nibbled on a bread stick.

"I like reading." She said coldly. Andy and I noticed but Sandra didn't seem to.

"Do you like music?" Andy asked. You see, to us musicians, this is a very important question. Like, life or death important question, only not quite as dramatic.

"Yeah, and before you ask, I don't like rock." Andy and I squeezed our hands tighter, but Sandra was either just being oblivious or just blatantly refused to hear what was coming out of her girlfriend's mouth.

"Okay, well, that's fine. We don't all like the same thing. What kinds of books do you like reading?" I asked as Andy made little circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"I like Stephen King." Again, short. This whole time, I was wondering where Sandra was.

"We love Stephen King. We just started reading _Pet Semetary_ together. Have you ever read it?" Andy asked, smiling a little bit.

"Yeah, I have." I stood up.

"Hey, Jane, will you come talk to me for a minute?" I asked, placing my hands on the table. She stood up too, nodded shortly, and followed me to the bathroom. I leaned on the sinks, facing her.

"What is your problem? I have tried to make friends with you, but you won't talk to me! It's pretty obvious that you don't like me, but can we pretend to like each other for Sandra's sake?" I asked, gesturing out the door.

"No, I can't pretend to like you. I've made that perfectly clear. I don't want to make friends with a bunch of emo freaks." She said, getting all up in my face. She was a good four inches taller than me, but I could guarantee you that I could kick her butt.

"You know, in case you haven't noticed, Sandra is exactly like us." I said, standing up straight, crossing my arms, and looking her straight in the eye.

"Yeah, well, Sandra is awesome and you're not." She said, trying to stare me down.

"You don't even know me. Well, obviously, I care about Sandra more than you do, because I'm going to pretend to be nice to you for her sake. Because, she's one of my best friends. I advise you do the same." I pushed past her and headed back to our table. She didn't follow.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Sandra asked, chewing off the end of a bread stick; she smiled, so I smiled back.

"Nothing much, but now I need to talk to Andy." He frantically sipped at his Coke as I pulled on his arm and pulled him out of his seat. I took him into the bar area and sat down at one of the unoccupied areas.

"Okay, so what happened? Did she hurt you?" Wow, Andy, way to jump to conclusions.

"No, she didn't hurt me. I'm pretty sure that if it came down to that, I could take her. It's what she said." I told him everything that had happened and by the time I had finished, his jaw was practically on the floor.

"Well, do we tell Sandra or what?" He asked, holding both of my small hands in his larger ones. I kept my focus on them as I thought.

"No, I don't think we should. She really likes Jane and I don't want to be the one to ruin that for her." I said and Andy sighed.

"Exactly how many dates have they been and how long have we been here?" Andy asked. I thought back to our previous conversation.

"They've been on three dates and and we've been here for three days. We don't have to leave for another week." I said. It was true. We were taking a break from the tour. It was actually just a messed up schedule that we had.

"Well, it's not like Sandra is going to invite her on the tour with us. Besides, Sandra doesn't even have her own tour bus to invite her onto. So, we'll leave and they'll most likely never see each other again. That's a good thing, right?" He asked, his eyes probing my face. I sighed and nodded.

We got up and walked back to our table where there was now food waiting for us. Sandra and Jane had already started eating, so we sat down and ate ours. We ate in such _awkward_ silence that I could have _sworn_ that I could've cut it with my knife if I had wanted to. I had other reasons for using it though and I didn't want to get awkward tension on it while I was using it to eat my creamy noodles.

We finally left after what seemed like an eternity and somehow, we let Sandra talk us into taking a walk in the park. When we finally arrived, Sandra and Jane went off on their own to the pretty much empty playground while Andy and I went to a nearby stand thing-a-ma-jig to get some after lunch ice cream.

"Two vanilla ice cream cones please." Andy said, letting go of my hand to get his wallet out. I had learned to stop trying to pay for stuff with Andy around because when it came to stuff like that he was 'chivalrous'. And, they said that chivalry was dead. Whoever they is.

He handed one of the cones to me and took my hand in the hand that didn't have his ice cream cone. We randomly wandered around, pointing at random things that seemed interesting.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" I asked dramatically, leaning into his side. He chuckled and licked his ice cream.

"Yes, indeed it does. I'm not going to shove my ice cream into your face this time though. You look too pretty." He said, smiling down at me. I blushed and licked my ice cream cone again.

"No! I don't want to talk about them! And, you know what, Sandra? If you want to go out with me, you need to get some new friends, because they're freaks!" We heard from the playground. We looked over to see Sandra sitting on the swings, looking up at a standing Jane. We rushed over, dropping our ice cream in the process.

"What are you saying?" Sandra asked, like she hadn't seen this coming. She might not have.

"I'm saying that it's me or you friends! Choose." Jane said, crossing her arms. How dramatic...

Sandra looked from us to Jane. Finally, she stood up and walked over to Jane. Andy's and my mouth dropped open. However, Sandra started cussing Jane out! I don't use that kind of language, so I'm not going to say what she said.

"Goodbye, Jane. Have a nice life." She said bitterly and walked back over to me and Andy, right in between us, grabbed our arms, and pulled us along. We didn't stop until we got to a bench a couple of yards away. She pulled us down with her and crossed her arms.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked worriedly. She had a sour expression on her face, and I didn't blame her.

"Hey, I'm sorry for interrupting and stuff, but I heard what happened and I am so sorry! Anybody who treats their boy or girlfriend like that doesn't deserve them." A random girl said, coming up to us. She had black hair, paling skin, and brown eyes. She wasn't that much taller than me. She was also wearing a Blood On The Dance Floor shirt.

"Thanks, I don't know what I ever saw in her." Sandra said, sighing dramatically.

"I hope I don't come across as fan girlish or whatever, but I'm a huge fan of all of your bands, so could I get some autographs?" She asked, holding out a pen and a piece of paper. Andy took it. "My name is Cynthia, but my friends call me Cyn." We all signed the piece of paper.

"We're going to go and get more ice cream." I said, and Andy nodded in agreement. When we came back, Sandra and Cyn were in deep conversation, so we decided to leave them alone. We went to another bench not too far from theirs and sat down.

"Well, this has been quite an eventful day." Andy said, licking his ice cream. I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I quite agree. Next time we go on a double date, it's with a couple that we know very well. Got it?" I said as he nodded in agreement. I looked back over to Sandra and Cyn to see them laughing really hard. I was kinda hoping that Sandra asked this girl out because she seemed really nice.


	8. Goodbye, AP tour! Hello, broken heart

"_This is Gene Simmons's Family Jewels! Look out, baby! He's breaking all the rules!_" The theme song to mine and Andy's favorite show to watch together came on. Gene Simmons's Family Jewels. Andy and I were sitting on the couch in my tour bus as the other guys were sleeping in their bunks. We were on the road, on my birthday, heading to our next venue, on my birthday, which just happened to be our last show, on my birthday. Did I mention it was my birthday? I was turning twenty years old.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, why didn't you stay on the BVB bus? Not that I don't enjoy having you on my bus. And, why have you been so nervous?" I asked. Andy had been acting really nervous as of the bus ride. He tightened his arm around my shoulder.

"No reason." He looked out the window, then shot up off the couch and into the compartment with our bus driver, Willis. Suddenly, the bus stopped. Andy came back in and led me off the bus.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion. He didn't say anything.

"Okay, stand right here." He said, positioning me. I looked behind him and saw the 'Now entering California' sign and I realized I was straddling the state line.

"Okay, what is this?" I asked, again in confusion.

"You're in two places at once. You're straddling the state line. Number fifteen on your list." Andy said, straddling the state line himself. I smiled at him, then walked up to him, and gave him a kiss.

"You're really sweet, you know that?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled down at me and kissed me on the head. Suddenly, I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around to see the BVB bus passing with Sandra and Cyn sticking their heads out the window and yelling something at us.

"Come on, let's get back on the bus." I said. We went back on and, despite our best efforts, fell asleep on the couch.

We woke up a couple of hours later when we pulled up to the venue. We were in Sacramento. Various buses pulled up in no particular order. First I See Stars, then VersaEmerge, then DRUGS, then ours, then BVB's. Andy and I separated, so we could help our various bands members get all of our crap out from the backs of the buses. We took all of our stuff into the green room and sat down. It was four o' clock, so we were cutting it close, as the show started at five-thirty.

While I See Stars got ready for their set, I went back to the MPOH dressing room and got ready. I put on a sleeveless, black shirt with a lightning bolt that showed each of my shoulder blades, ripped up, blue skinny jeans, and black lace up boots. I put on dangling metal earrings, a patterned blue and black, studded bracelet, multi-colored bangles, Batman and Superman rings, Life and Death rings, and a flower ring from Sierra's collection at PayLess. Add a little eyeliner and eyeshadow and I was done.

"Hey, Tide, you done?" I heard Kailee ask from outside. "I See Stars just started their set." Guess I had been in there longer than I thought.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I stepped outside and saw Kailee.

"Hey, you look great." She said. I thanked her and walked back to the green room where the other bands were waiting. Some of them had gone back to their buses to get ready there, but others were in their dressing rooms. I didn't see Andy anywhere, so I just walked over to Cyn, who was sitting by herself.

"Hey." She said as I sat down.

"Hey. You excited? This is your first concert. Well, not overall, but on this tour." It was also the last concert, but she had joined us on tour kinda late.

"Yeah, I am. You look hot." She said, looking at my attire. I laughed a little bit.

"Thanks, just don't let Sandra hear you saying that." I said, laughing. "By the way, where is she?" I asked, as Cyn looked at a spot on my back for no discernible reason.

"She's putting her warpaint on for old time's sake. What's this?" She asked, touching the spot she was looking at. I reached behind me and touched it too. I felt a raised spot and ran my hand along it. It was a rather large scar that I had accumulated from my last boyfriend.

"It's a scar. My last boyfriend gave it to me." I said, not looking at her. I had completely forgotten about it.

"Does Andy know?" She asked quietly.

"No, I haven't told him. He's not going to know either. I gotta go and change." I said, standing up, and starting to walk.

"Why do you need to change? You look great." Andy said, coming out of nowhere and standing in front of me in his warpaint. I started edging around him, trying to get to the dressing room where Kailee had just come out of and Ronnie was going into.

"No reason. I just need to change my shirt." I had just gotten around him and started backing up when he turned me around. I heard him gasp and I looked down at the floor.

"Come on. We need to talk." He led me out into the hallway beside the green room and dressing rooms. I didn't look directly at him.

"Tidal... Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, tilting my chin up so I had to look at him.

"I don't know. I just don't like talking about it to people." That was the understatement of the century.

"I would've understood." He bent down and kissed me on the lips for a second. "No more secrets. Okay?" He asked, his big blue eyes searching mine.

"Yeah, no more secrets." I sighed.

"Yo, Tidal, wish me luck?" Sierra said, coming into our little niche. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, it's fine. Good luck." I said. She smiled, gave me a look that said 'I find everything out later', and walked off to perform.

"Come on. Let's go back to the green room." Andy said, taking my hand and leading me back. When we got back in, all of the bands except for VE were there, along with Sandra, Cyn, Scout, and Sammi. Andy and I sat next to the guys and BVB.

For the next couple of hours, we just talked and laughed. Up until it was our turn to perform. Ronnie went on stage first, then Kailee and Mor, who got the crowd pumped up, and finally me.

"Hey, everybody! How you guys doing tonight?" I yelled into my mic. I was met by loud and raucous applause.

"Hey, everybody! It's Tidal's birthday today! Wish her a happy birthday!" Kailee yelled into my mic, coming up beside me. Somebody started singing Happy Birthday to me, which caught on with everyone else.

"Thanks everybody! You guys are great. Now, I want you all to sing with me!" We did our set and walked back off stage while everybody started setting up BVB's stage. About half an hour later, BVB was on stage.

"Hello, Sacramento! We are Black Veil Brides from Hollywood, California! Before we start our concert, we're going to bring Tidal of My Pain Of Heart back out here! Get up here, Tidal!" I looked at the guys, confused, but they shoved me up onto the stage.

"Hey!" I said into the mic. Andy wrapped his arms around me.

"As you all know, it's her birthday today, and I just wanted to sing her Happy Birthday!" Andy sang Happy Birthday to me. "And, she's going to sing Knives and Pens with me!" I looked at him, confused, but sang the song anyways. Before I went offstage, Andy kissed me, very openly. "I love you." He whispered to me, away from the mic.

I smiled. So big, in fact, I thought my face would fall off. "I love you, too." I whispered back. I kissed him one more time, then walked off stage. I started heading back to the green room to tell the guys everything, but a voice stopped me.

"He doesn't really love you, you know." I turned around to see a girl with green hair and the same colored eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course he does." I said, wondering who this chick was. She stepped away from the wall she was leaning on.

"He doesn't love you." She stated again, enunciating each word like I was stupid. "While you were up there singing, he cheated on you with me. I'm not going to go into the details of what we did, but we did some things that you've never even heard of. And, he loved it." She said and walked off. I stood there for a minute, Perfect Weapon playing in the background.

I almost started crying, but I held it together and finished walking to the green room. I walked over to the guys and stopped in front of them.

"Hey, guys, I'm not feeling really good, so I'm just gonna go back to the bus, okay?" VE was supposed to do the signing that night, so I could pull it off.

"Yeah, okay. Before you go, what happened with Andy onstage? What did he say?" Sierra asked excitedly. I had to restrain myself from crying and work up to a smile.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." I choked back my tears until I got to the tour bus. As soon as I walked on, I collapsed on the couch and cried my eyes out. I cried for forever, feeling like an idiot. I don't know how much longer after that it was when I heard the door open. I shot up off the couch, hoping to make it to the bathroom before any of the guys saw me. It was dark, so I thought that I could pull it off.

"Hey, Tidal, why are you sitting in the dark?" Andy asked, flipping on the light. He took one look at me, frantically wiping off my face before he enveloped me in a hug. He started stroking my hair and rocking me back and forth like I was a baby.

I suddenly got an idea. I slightly moved over to one side, brought my knee up, and kneed him where it hurts. I think you know where I'm talking about. He grunted, grabbed his manhood, and fell on the floor, groaning in pain.

"What the crap, Tidal?" He asked, still groaning in pain.

"I never want to see your face again. Now, get off of my bus!" I yelled as he scrambled up, but kept his distance.

"What did I do? Did me telling you that I love you freak you out? Did I offend you? What happened?" He asked, reaching out for me, but I backed up.

"GET OFF OF MY BUS!" I screamed at him. He made the right decision and backed off, but not before I caught the hurt look on his face. I grabbed my phone off of the coffee table and got on Twitter.

_AndyBVB needs to go die in a hole. :'( _I posted, immediately getting concerned replies from my fans and a very confused reply from Andy.

_TidalMPOH I honestly don't know what I did. Please talk to me. I love you. 3_

_AndyBVB Go die in a hole. /3_

He didn't respond after that. Wise decision. The guys walked in, all holding their phones and looking down at them with furrowed eyebrows. They all looked up at me with confused looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Scout asked, holding her arms out like she was confused, which she probably was. Then, they all saw my face and held open their arms, which I walked into. I was mainly hugged by Sammi and I probably ruined her dress by crying on it. When I finished crying, I told them everything that happened, from what happened in the hall, to the stage, to the chick, and what happened on the bus.

"We'll be right back." Sierra, Scout, Mor, and Ronnie walked off the bus, leaving me with Cyn, Sandra, Sammi, and Kailee. Minutes later, I heard shouting.

"What is wrong with you? How could you do that to Tidal? You know, she's put up with a lot of crap with a lot of guys that didn't even love her! The thing is, she knew that they didn't care, but she honestly thought that you did! Never in my life have I been more disgusted with anybody! You are a lowlife piece of crap that doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air that Tidal does! You can go die in a hole!" I heard from various people. DRUGS and I See Stars walked on our bus.

"We walked on the BVB bus and Ronnie was freaking out on Andy. What happened?" Craig Owens asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sammi said. They walked off and a few seconds later, the guys walked back on.

"Well, we yelled at him for you." Mor said as they sat down around me.

"I heard." I said, sniffling. "I'm going to go and put my PJs on." I went to the back and put on sweatpants and a blink-182 sweatshirt. I walked back out and sat down between Scout and Kailee.

"Do you want to talk?" Sierra asked. I shook my head. They nodded in understanding and Cyn, Sandra, and Sammi walked back to the BVB bus, and Sierra to the VE bus.

"If you need us, we'll be in our bunks." Kailee said. I nodded as they walked back to their bunks. I grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper, a pint of ice cream, and a spoon and went back to my bunk. I turned on the little lamp that I always kept in there and started eating and drinking.

Suddenly, a stroke of inspiration hit me, so I put my food and drink on the shelf next to me. In place of them, I grabbed my notebook and pen. I flipped it open to an empty page and started writing.

_Take me, I'm alive..._

I paused just as my phone buzzed. I picked it up and saw _Captain Smooth_, as Andy had decided to nickname himself on my phone. I opened it up and deleted the message without looking at it. As the night went on, my song grew longer, and the text messages kept piling up. He tried to call me a couple of times, but I ignored them and renamed him _Jerk _on my Contacts. By five in the morning, I had finished my song, and was so tired I felt like I could sleep for the rest of the day. I slept for a couple of hours before I heard my curtain sliding open and light assaulted my eyes. I rubbed them and realized that I hadn't washed off my eyeliner. I ignored it and looked at who was there. Jerk.

"Go away." I said shortly with every ounce of pain, hurt, and anger I could muster in it and closed my curtain again. He opened it again and looked at me.

"We need to talk. You need to at least tell me what I did, because I don't know." He said.

"I hate you and you can go die in a hole. You know very well what you did and I never want to see your miserable face again. Now go, before I punch your face." I said, closing the curtain, and turning on my other side. It opened again, but I ignored it. He started dragging me out as I started kicking and screaming, but apparently the guys were either heavier sleepers than I thought or they were already out.

"What happened? What did I do?" He said, setting me down on my feet. I slapped him, causing him to snap his head to one side. "Ow!" He exclaimed, touching his cheek.

"That was for touching me! Which you had no right to do! This-" I started, stomping on his foot which was bare, "is for playing the idiot that you are, and this-" I said, pushing him over while he grabbed his foot, "is for ripping my heart out. Now, get out!" I yelled, pointing to the door.

"You can't ignore me forever! I will talk to you!" He yelled as he walked out. I grabbed a boot that was laying on the ground and threw it at him as he was almost out the door. "Love you!" I sat down on the floor and cried. Eventually, I got up and got dressed. I grabbed my wallet, and went downtown. I went into the first grocery store that I found.

I immediately went to the refrigerators where I got another pint of ice cream and a bottle of Dr. Pepper which were my comfort foods. I walked up to the cash registers and I realized that I was getting a lot of funny looks, because I still hadn't washed off my smeared makeup, I was wearing the clothes from last night, and I was chewing about five pieces of gum at once. But, I didn't care though. My heart was shredded into a million pieces. The girl at the cash register was wearing a set of MPOH bracelets, an I See Stars necklace, VE earrings, another set of DRUGS bracelets, and a BVB shirt with his face on it. It just made me start crying again, which got me more weird looks. I put my head in my hands, alarming the girl.

"I'm sorry, did I do something?" She asked, which just reminded me of him and caused me to sob harder. About five minutes later, I calmed down. I looked up and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry, you didn't do anything. I'm just going through a pretty bad breakup right now." I said, surprised that security hadn't been called.

"Holy crap! You're Tidal from My Pain Of Heart. I went to your concert last night. It was amazing." She said, which caused me to smile faintly. "You and Andy seemed so happy last night. What happened? Does this have anything to do with those tweets that you sent out?" She asked in a string of questions.

"We were happy, but he had to go and mess things up. It's kind of a long story, but needless to say, we broke up. I'll get over it though. It's not like he told me he loved me or anything." I said sarcastically, and sniffling.

"Do you need a hug?" She asked. I nodded, so she came out from behind the counter and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I like My Pain Of Heart better than Black Veil Brides and I think you're a better singer." She said, rubbing my back.

"It does. Thanks." I said, my voice sounding jacked up due to my crying episode.

"No problem. Any member of the Seven Nation Army would say as such. Here, let me ring those up for you. And, I know this isn't the most appropriate time, but could I get an autograph?" She asked, taking the items from my hand and going back behind the counter. She rung them up, so I paid. When she gave me a pen and napkin, I signed it and then left.

I walked back out and stopped on a bench a block away from the store. I sat down, drank my Dr. Pepper and ate the ice cream with a little spoon that came with it. The only men I needed in my life were Ben and Jerry. Somebody sat beside me, but I didn't look up as I took another sip of my Dr. Pepper.

"Hey, how you doing?" I looked over at the person beside me and saw a guy with red hair, green eyes, and quite a few freckles. "Whoa, what happened to you?" He asked, looking at my makeup.

"I've been crying, smart one." I said, eating another scoop of ice cream.

"Well, why don't you let me take you out to dinner and you can tell me why?" He said, putting his arm around me, which I shrugged off.

"My boyfriend cheated on me. If you wanna know why, ask him." I said, getting up and walking back to the bus. Nobody bothered me for the rest of the day.

**A/N: I know that most of you like Andy better than Tidal, obviously, but this chapter made me wanna kill him. I still love him though. :) Writing these stories make me feel like I'm betraying Juliet though, because I love her too. The next chapter is going to skip to Warped Tour. Please, review!**


	9. Welcome to Warped Tour!

"In five, four, three, two, one. Hey, guys, I am here at the very first Warped Tour venue, with... Aw, who are you guys again?" Bryan Stars asked me and Sierra. It was the first day of Warped and we were sitting on the couch in some random room, with Bryan on one side of the couch, Sierra sitting on the arm beside me. We laughed a little bit, but I didn't laugh much. I was still seriously hurting. It had been about a month since the _Incident, _as we had started referring to it.

"I'm Sierra Kusterbeck of VersaEmerge and that's Tidal of My Pain Of Heart." Sierra said, nodding her head towards me as I nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, so, Tidal. Everybody knows that you've developed this image. In past weeks, you have been compared to Porcelain Black and Taylor Momsen. How do you react to those comparisons?" That surprised me quite a bit.

"People have been comparing me to _Porcelain Black_? Why?" I asked, a little bit surprised. I mean, I loved her and all, but she was, in a nutshell, the girl version of Marilyn Manson.

"Well, you've been really different. Ever since you and Andy Biersack broke up, you've been acting like them. You've been writing similar songs, and you've even started dressing like them a little bit." He said, gesturing to my outfit with his questions. "And, you've gotten more tattoos and your lip pierced. Some say you're acting out."

"Well, I don't mean to be 'acting out'. I actually thought that I was dressing more like Sierra and I could get my lip pierced if I wanted and every tattoo that I have carries a message." I had gotten my lip pierced in the middle of my lip with a barbell type thing with the things at the end zebra striped. I was wearing a Motley Crue t-shirt, blue jean shorts with lightning bolts on them, little paper clip type earrings, a necklace with a skeleton woman cameo on it, black and blue bangles, double fingered rings that said ROCK and ROLL, and a little black ring with a huge little rhinestone thing in the middle.

"Well, can you explain your tattoos to us?" Bryan asked.

"Sure. Well, this tattoo is a bunch of hearts with music notes around them is the first tattoo I got with my jerk ex-boyfriend. This tattoo is from the Guns N' Roses song, November Rain. It says 'Nothing lasts forever and we both know hearts can change. It's hard to hold a candle in the cold November rain.' It's really meaningful to me. This tattoo says 'What do you do if the one who broke your heart is the only one who can fix it?', which is how I kinda feel right now. And, then, this one is a lyric from our song, Make Me Wanna Die. It says, 'Every time I look inside your eyes, you make me wanna die.' They're just really meaningful to me." I explained, pointing them out.

"Speaking of your jerk ex-boyfriend, everybody wants to know why you guys broke up. It was really sudden." Bryan said, causing me to stop smiling the little smile I was smiling instantly.

"I really can't talk about this right now. Maybe when I'm over it a little more. But, not right now." I said, looking down at my hands.

"Okay, I'm sure that all of your fans will understand." Bryan said, looking down at his questions. "Okay,-" He was interrupted by the door opening. Jerk walked in.

"Oh, wrong room. I'm sorry. Oh, Tidal. After the interview, can I _please_ talk to you?" He asked pleadingly.

"No, go away." I said, crossing my arms childishly.

"Please, I just want five minutes!" He said stubbornly.

"No! Go away! You are not wanted here!" I said, my voice rising. He was about to say something else, but closed the door when I took my boot off and made to throw it at him.

"Are you okay?" Bryan asked. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes and shook my head, covering my mouth with my hand.

"I'm acting like I'm okay. Please don't interrupt my performance." The rest of the half hour interview went by in a blur.

When Sierra and I walked out of the small room, we saw _him _leaning against the wall beside the door. I ignored him and just kept walking.

"Please, at least tell me what I did!" He demanded, following us.

"You know perfectly well what you did! Leave me alone!" I could feel the tears welling again, but I restrained them.

"Have you heard three of our new songs? Rebel Love Song, Love Isn't Always Fair, and Die For You?" He asked, keeping up with us easily.

"No, I haven't. Why don't you do me a favor and go and die, since that's what your song says?" I asked, trying to keep my cool as a look of hurt flashed on his face.

"What did I do?" He asked, grabbing my arm and stopping me. Sierra stopped with us just as a security guard walked past.

"Hey, security guy. This guy has been harassing me. Can you get him away from me, please?" I asked him.

"Sorry, sir, but you're going to have to leave her alone." He said in a really deep voice. He was taller than Andy by at least five inches and had at least a hundred pounds of muscle on him. Jerk took one look at me, then left. I thanked the guard and headed back to the bus as Sierra went back to her's. I decided to make a Vlog, as nobody else was on the bus. I turned my computer on and started a video.

"Hey, guys. Sierra and I just got finished with our Bryan Stars interview. He asked me about my jerk ex-boyfriend who shall remain nameless. He's a jerk. I'm sorry, guys. I've been trying to stay strong for you all, because I know that when I was younger, I hated to see my favorite artists in pain. But, I'm not going to lie to you anymore. Truth number one; I am in serious pain here. In case you don't know, the guys, Sierra, Scout, and Sammi have been following me around with video cameras without me knowing, and videotaping me when I start crying or something and I don't know that they're filming. They're posting these on their YouTube channels and I'm trying to get them to take them down, but they won't. And, to make matters worse, Jerk won't leave me alone. I have about eighty-seven unread text messages from him, forty-two missed calls, twenty-six voice-mails, and he stopped by my apartment in LA fifteen times. We just had a confrontation and I had to get security to get him to leave me alone. It's been awful." I brushed some tears out of my eyes. Just then, the door burst open and Andy walked in.

"We need to talk and I am not going to leave you alone until we do!" Andy exclaimed, walking over and pausing my video. I stood up indignantly and crossed my arms.

"Excuse me! I was in the middle of doing something! Who do you think you are, bursting onto _my _bus and interrupting _my _Vlog? Huh?" I asked, staring him down.

"We need to talk because I do not know what I did!" He said, gripping my arms. I tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he was a lot stronger than me.

"I swear, if you don't let go of me right now, I will scream rapist." I said quietly, trying not to let him know that I was about to cry.

"I don't care! Just talk to me!" He exclaimed. I opened my mouth, ready to scream, but he leaned down and kissed me. Tears started pouring from my eyes, and I almost kissed back, but I restrained. I tried to get out of his grip again, but he held on even tighter, not letting me go, so I just stood there, waiting for him to pull back.

As soon as he did, I punched him in the face. It didn't really do much, but it did leave a big red mark. I stood there, my chest heaving, my face red, and tears streaming down my face.

"Even though that hurt _a lot_, it was worth it." He said quietly, his voice gruffer than usual.

"Please. I'm trying to get over you. Don't make this harder than it has to be." I begged, wiping the makeup stained tears that were staining my face.

"I don't know what I did. I haven't gotten over you and you haven't gotten over me. Don't you think that means something? Like, maybe we're not supposed to get over each other?" He pleaded quietly.

"It just means that you're a liar and I'm _going _to get over you. I promised myself that I would." I wiped my face again, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"I'm not going to give up you know." He said just as quietly as this entire conversation had been going.

"Please leave me alone. At least, get off the bus. Please." I said, more like a question.

"I love you. And, I miss you. I just want you to know that." He leaned down and kissed my forehead, then left. I sat down and started the video again.

"Hey, guys. I hope you understand if I don't explain that..." I finished out the video and posted it on YouTube.

I got ice cream and Dr. Pepper, which had become my chosen choice of food. After I sat back down and turned on the TV, I got out my phone and checked Twitter. In recent times, I had stopped following Andy, but I kept on following the other guys, and that most certainly didn't stop him from tweeting me. His most recent tweet, which had been sent to me many times by my newfound haters (Andy's fangirls). _I feel like dying right now. How could our relationship be so great, then just go down the drain? /3 _It had been posted five minutes before.

"It would be appreciated if you could go and die." I said to myself, watching the mindless sitcom that was inhabiting our TV.

I checked my wall and saw all the tweets asking how I was, why we broke up, and all of the hate comments. Here are the most recent ones.

_TidalMPOH You never deserved Andy. He's way too good for you._

_TidalMPOH needs to go and die. After all, that's what her song says._

_TidalMPOH I don't know how you ever got Andy. You're voice is like nails scratching a chalkboard and you're the ugliest girl I have ever seen._

Aren't his fans great? I decided to send out a Tweet of my own.

_Okay, I know you all are concerned about mine and AndyBVB's situation, but it's our business, not your's. And, if you're hating on me, I have a poem for you. Roses are red, violets are blue, I've got five fingers, the middle one is for you. SHUT UP!_

Of course, that didn't all fit into one message, but it got mixed replies. One from each of the guys, Scout, Sammi, and Sierra, hate comments, comments appraising it, and one from Andy.

_Seriously, guys. We may be broken up, but I still love TidalMPOH, so I would appreciate it if you didn't send that stuff._

_AndyBVB Shut up, this is all your fault._

He didn't reply after that. Now, getting off of Twitter, I checked our newest music videos for Make Me Wanna Die and Just Tonight. It had the same stuff that my Twitter did, but by all standards, it was doing pretty well.

I went back to my homepage and saw that Bryan had uploaded a new video entitled 'Andy and Tidal?', so I clicked on it. Bryan showed up and smiled.

"Hey, guys, I just did my My Pain of Heart and VersaEmerge interview and it will be released uncut in a couple of days. I know you guys really wanna see it, so I'm working as fast as I can, but something interesting happened in the interview. Andy Biersack accidentally walked in at the beginning of the interview and he and Tidal got into an argument and when the girls left, I could hear her and Andy fighting down the hall. Now, I love both of their bands, so I'm kinda caught in the middle." He said and took a break to drink some water. I clenched my fist, so I wouldn't cry, as a picture of me and Andy kissing had shown up on the screen.

"I know Tidal is really torn up about this, because she just posted a Vlog about it, explaining her feelings in this and the fact that she just randomly came out with three songs about how much she's in pain. But, based on what I have read in Andy's tweets and the fact that I talked to him today, I honestly think that he doesn't know what he did to make her so angry. There have been rumors that Andy cheated on her, and Andy assured me that he didn't, but based on the fact that Tidal won't tell anybody and Andy doesn't know, nobody can confirm or deny it. However, this one crazy chick posted a video of her saying that on the last concert of Black Veil Brides AP tour, while My Pain Of Heart was performing, she did sleep with Andy. I don't think anybody believes her, because, like I said she's crazy, and Andy and Tidal seemed way too in love before this whole fiasco started. There's a link to both of the videos mentioned in the description, and I think that's it. Let me know what you think? Did Andy cheat on Tidal? Is this chick crazy? Will Tidal reveal the reason why they broke up? Will the rock n' roll power couple get back together? Will I stop asking you so many questions? Bye, leave a comment." He pointed behind him at his poster of Lady Gaga. "Lady Gaga wants you to leave a comment." And, then, the video ended. I did start crying again. The guys walked on the bus.

"Tidal, it's time to go on stage. Do you wanna wash off your makeup before we go on?" Kailee asked sympathetically. I shook my head and followed them out to the stage on which we were performing.

They got all of their instruments together, and we walked on, to be met by raucous applause. We waved to the rather large crowd, trying not to squint from the sun.

"How you guys doing today?" I yelled into the mic. They screamed. "That's awesome. We're doing pretty good as well. For our first Warped show, we're going to start you off with a rather new song. How many of you know Make Me Wanna Die?" And, with that, we played our set, and walked off stage.

The whole time, I had been thinking about Andy, and all of Bryan's questions. They were really good questions, most of which I had been asking since we broke up. I most certainly still loved Andy, that much is true, but I had promised myself that after my last boyfriend, I would never have another boyfriend who cheated on me. However, Andy had been the best boyfriend I had ever had, and I wasn't sure I wanted to give that up. What if Andy really hadn't cheated on me? But, what if he did? If we did get back together and he had cheated on me, what would happen? My life sucks.

**A/N: You know what? I just realized something. The chick I picked out to be Tidal looks just like Dahvie Vanity, except for the hair color. O.o Maybe it is Dahvie Vanity. No, I'm just kidding. It isn't Dahvie. But, seriously, they could be siblings.**


	10. You broke onto my bus?

The bus kept on rolling on the highway, taking us to our next venue. Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana was blasting from the living room, as we called it, but we were all in our separate bunks. I had a small container of Edy's cookie dough ice cream, my new ice cream of choice, a can of Dr. Pepper, and my notebook in front of me.

I had done quite a bit of writing. Thus far, I had written two new songs, My Immortal and The Last Song I'm Wasting On You. I had started two more, which I had decided to call I Can Do Better and Over and Over. The guys and I had discussed it, and decided that if I could come up with a couple of more songs, we would do a new EP after Warped. I felt like I needed to get all of this pent up anger, frustration, and hurt out there, so I had been working furiously. After scribbling a few more lyrics on I Can Do Better, I put my book up, and walked back onto the main part of the bus with my phone, soda, and ice cream in hand.

I checked my phone to see if I had any messages. Yup. I had five new messages from Andy, one from Sierra, two from Scout, one from Sammi, and three from our new friend, Hayley Williams from Paramore. I went to my inbox, and read and replied to the messages from the guys. It took a couple of minutes of working up to it, but I checked Andy's messages.

_Tidal, please talk to me. I love you more than anything. I hope you know that._

_Love, please talk to me. You're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, and I didn't wanna mess it up with whatever I did. Text me back. Please?_

_I've been watching your music videos and some of your performances. You're a great performer. Have I ever told you that? I love you._

_I honestly don't know what happened. Do you really mean what you say in those songs, Make Me Wanna Die, Scars, and Just Tonight? I got your album as soon as it came out. It was great. I love you._

_Listen, even if you don't want to take me back, I still love you and I need to know what I did if I'm going to try to fix it. Did I say something to make you mad? Did Jake tell you about me accidentally setting that picture of us on fire? Because it was an accident. Did me telling you that I love you freak you out? I understand if it did. But, I still love you. Please talk to me._

Those awful tears started spilling again. I deleted the messages as the guys returned my texts. I went back to my bunk and got my book and finished my songs within the hour. Granted, it had just turned into a different hour, and I finished at the last minute, but it still counts. My phone started ringing, and without looking, I answered.

"Hello?" I asked, wiping my face clean of any tears that had fallen in the writing process.

"Hey, Tidal-" Andy's voice resounded from the other end.

"Look, Andy! I am trying to get over you and you're not necessarily making it easy. If you could just stop trying to contact me in every way possible, that would be just dandy!" I yelled, waiting for him to respond.

"I still love you! I'm not going to give up on you. I just want you to know that." After he finished, I hung up. I leaned my head back against the window.

I turned around to look out of the window, only to see a rather tall form with black hair leaning his head against his window in his bus. He turned around, doing the exact same thing that I was, and we locked eyes. Blue on blue. However, my gaze was cold and steely, but his was desperate and pleading. I snapped the curtains shut, fighting every nerve in my body screaming at me to call him back, sobbing, and telling him how much I love him.

Okay, to all of you girls out there, and maybe even some of you guys, let me give you some advice about boys. There will always be that one boy who means more to you than anybody else you could possibly imagine. But, chances are they will break your heart, and you'll want to go against everything you've ever stood for just to take him back. Don't do that. Never make somebody your priority if you're just their option. And, one more bit of cheesy advice: Never make someone your whole world, because when they break your heart, you have nothing left. Love sucks. And, it can go and rot in Hades. Oh, by the way, a good song to listen to when you're really depressed about a breakup is Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue. It makes me feel good.

Maybe, while I'm waiting to tell you about what happens as I'm waiting to tell you what happened next, I should stall by telling you about the bus that we were on. I'll start from the back forward. In the back, we had a small bathroom with a small shower, a toilet, a sink, and a medicine cabinet with four shelves, one for each of us, according to height. Goes from Mor, Ronnie, Kailee, me. The next thing we have is a small area, kinda like a hallway, but on either side is a place where we keep most of our clothes and shoes and junk. We split the two down the middle so we each got a section. Then, we have the bunks. We have twelve bunks, just in case we wanna bring family out or something. We each have one in the very middle row, all of them with shelves, and personalized with our junk. It just makes the tour bus a little more personal. Mine is decorated with posters of my favorite bands like Cinderella, Guns N' Roses, the Beatles, the Ramones, and various pictures of us. Not posters of us or anything, just pictures. Some with just the guys, some with Scout, Sammi, Sierra, or Hayley, and sometimes all of us. I also have pictures of family.

Then, we have the kitchen. It has a refrigerator, a cabinet, a sink, and a counter with a toaster and a microwave. Then, there is the living area. It has a couch on the same side of the bus as the TV and another couch right across from it, both with small tables right beside them. This area had a little billboard thing that we personalized with pictures of venues, fans, us, family, and the guys with their boyfriends. In the time between the AP Tour and Warped, Mor and Jake had started dating. We were just _waiting _for Ronnie and CC to start dating. So, it was decorated with pictures of them and, once upon a time, it had been decorated with pictures of me and Andy, but we had taken them down and cut out Andy's head. Then, there was the driver's alcove, which really doesn't take a lot of imagination to see. Yeah, we had a freakin' huge bus! Jealous?

Back to the story. Suddenly, the bus stopped. The guys walked out from the bunk alcove thingy, confused looks on their faces.

"Yo, Willis, why did you stop the bus?" Mor called out.

"I got a call from one of the other drivers, saying to stop the bus. He also told me that Kailee, Mor, and Ronnie need to go outside. CC, Jake, and Ash have surprises for you." They were so lovestruck that they didn't even realize that it was a trap and they were out the door before I could stop them. A couple of seconds later, Andy walked on and locked the door.

"You know, this is a new low, even for you." I said angrily, standing up and crossing my arms. The bus started going again, and I wanted to yell at Willis.

"I figured that if I want to talk to you, I have to do something kinda drastic. This is what I chose to do." He said, still standing by the door. I sat there, glaring at him before I finally walked back to my bunk and got in. To my surprise, he followed and got in with me, just as I was getting my song book out.

"Get out." I said, trying to shove him out, but it was difficult because I had limited space, and he was holding onto the bunk above us.

"Nope. I am going to follow you wherever you go on this bus. Four more hours; just you, me, and Willis, but he's up there, listening to Black Sabbath on his iPod, so I don't think he counts." He said, as I gave one last final, tired shove and gave up. I crawled to the other end, hoping to avoid his gaze as I did my revisions of my new songs.

I opened it right to the page where I had finished My Immortal. I could feel Andy's eyes on me the whole time.

"What's that?" He asked, as though he thought that I would give him a real answer.

"None of your business." I replied coldly, erasing a line and writing one that sounded better. He got out, to my relief, but to my horror, he got back in, this time right beside me, so he saw my song.

"That sounds like a good song. I just wish that you had written it under different circumstances." He said, sounding genuine.

"Shut up. Have you heard our song Just Tonight?" I asked, making a reference to the song about how little he cares.

"Yeah. I've heard every one of your songs on the album. I just really wish that you would tell me what happened." He said.

I rolled my eyes, and flipped over to The Last Song I'm Wasting On You. He read that one, too, but I didn't even care.

"I'm glad that you finally got your song written." He said. I looked over to him and saw genuine hurt, confusion, and frustration in his eyes.

"You don't even care." I said, deeming the song perfect and flipping to Over and Over.

"I still love you, I miss you, and I care more than anything. If you could just tell me, then maybe I can fix it." He pleaded for the hundredth time.

"You know, on the last day of Izzy's school year, there was career day at school, and we were back home, so she took me, and I sang Just Tonight for them. They said that I didn't need this crap. That I was too talented, too pretty, and was too smart to put up with this." I said. In case you don't know, Izzy is my little sister. She's, like, fourteen, and looks up to me. Her real name is Isabella, but she loves Guns N' Roses almost as much as me, and Izzy Stradlin is her favorite.

"They're a smart group of people, but that doesn't erase the fact that I don't even know what I did!" He exclaimed, the frustration evident in his voice and in his eyes. Tears just randomly started piling up in my eyes, and they spilled over before I could even try to stop them.

I wiped frantically at my eyes, trying to stop, but Andy wrapped his arms around me, which didn't help at all. I just cried, struggling to get away from him, but he just held on tighter. I punched his chest, but he didn't even seem fazed. Eventually, I just gave up and cried into his chest, sobbing and asking him how he could hurt me like that. I still wasn't going to tell him what had happened, because he knew and I wasn't about to give in to his playing dumb act. Much like he had done the last night of AP, he rocked me back and forth, kissing the top of my head, and telling me that it was going to be okay. I finally stopped crying, but started sniffling, and, wiping my nose, I pulled away from him and he let me.

"I know now that you're not going to tell me what happened, but that doesn't mean that I can't try to talk to you about other stuff." He said as I tried to stop sniffling. He pushed my hair back from my forehead, but it just fell back right where it was.

"I'm just tired of fighting. What do you want to ask me about?" I asked quietly, hoping that he would just magically transport himself back to his bus.

"I love your music videos for Just Tonight and Make Me Wanna Die. I've never seen you in a dress." He stated, trying to grab my hand, but I moved it to where he couldn't hold it.

"Thanks. I picked them out myself." I had worn a dress in both videos which didn't necessarily make me feel all that comfortable, but the videos dictated a dress.

"You looked beautiful. You're such an amazing performer, and singer. I've been listening to My Pain of Heart so much, it's been driving the guys up the wall." He said with a little smile.

"Thanks. I've been eating a lot of ice cream and drinking a lot of Dr. Pepper and when the one of the guys drinks or eats the last of either of them, I'll start yelling at them." I said with my own small smile.

"I drink all of the alcohol. We haven't stayed stocked for more than a few days since... you know." He said quietly. I nodded my head.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, turning to face him.

"You just did. But, go ahead." He nodded in consent.

"Thanks. Why do you want to get back together with me so much? You could have almost anybody you wanted and you still choose me. I never understood in the first place why you chose to go out with me." I said, feeling rather pathetic for asking him.

"The reason I keep on going for you is because you're the one that I want. I could go on for days, just talking about the different reasons I love you and why I want you so much. For right now, I'm just going to say this: you're the most amazing person I've ever met, you're not ashamed to be yourself, and no matter how many different times I see you, as soon as you leave, I start missing you." He said, putting his hand over mine, which I had unconsciously moved back to where it had been before.

"I still love you, Andy. I really do. And, maybe, someday, I'll trust you enough to apologize, and, maybe, we can get back together." I said quietly, looking down at our hands, how our fingers just seemed to belong with each other.

"Hopefully." He said just as quietly. I looked up at him, struggling with the desire to break down and kiss him.

"I'll tell you what happened." That got his attention. "After I left the stage, right after you told me you loved me, this girl came up to me, and she told me that you had slept with her while we were performing. I assumed that that was the reason why you had told me that you loved me. To lessen the pain. Really, that was the worst thing you could have ever done, because it just made me feel like an idiot and it made it that much worse." I said, a bitter edge to my voice. I turned to look at him again, and he was honestly shocked.

"I didn't cheat on you, but I'm guessing that you don't believe me, so is there anything I could do to help this situation?" He asked, recovering from his shock.

"Unless you can reverse time so you wouldn't cheat on me, then no." I said, looking back down at my hands.

"I would never cheat on you. I love you way too much, and you've had two too many boyfriends who have. But, you still don't believe me." He stated tiredly. I shook my head. "Have you ever heard of Kid Rock?" I snorted.

"I'm from Nashville, the country capital of the world, of course I have." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, he has this song called Blue Jeans and a Rosary. It reminds me of us. Here, let me show you." He pulled out his phone from nowhere, and pulled up the Internet and YouTube. He clicked on this lyric video for the song.

I must admit, it was quite like our story. We hadn't actually met at a bar, in case you don't remember, but we really bonded that night, at a bar. He had drank so much, so I made sure that he made it out of there without any altercations. It had actually been a pretty good night, but when I look back on it, it made me sad.

"That reminds me of us, too. I didn't know you liked country." I stated the obvious.

"I don't, it's just this one song is really good and it makes me think of you." He said. "I know this sounds kind of creepy, but I have a whole playlist of songs that remind me of you." He said, smiling a little bit.

"Really? I do too. But, most of them are really angry and hurtful and stuff. What songs are on yours?" I asked curiously. He pulled up the music section on his phone and went to a playlist.

"Blue Jeans and a Rosary, Rebel Love Song, Love Isn't Always Fair, Free Fallin', November Rain, Sweet Child Of Mine, Die For You, and I Was Made For Lovin' You." He read off. I nodded in acknowledgment. "What are some songs are on your playlist?" He asked curiously. I pulled out my iPod and went to my playlist.

"Nobody's Fool and Heartbreak Station by Cinderella, Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri, The Only Exception by Paramore, Just Tonight, Make Me Wanna Die, Scars, November Rain, and Miserably Loving You by Artist Vs Poet." I read off, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. At least we share one song." I nodded, running my finger over my November Rain tattoo on my forearm.

"Yeah. I saw half of your performance yesterday." I said. The first day of Warped was yesterday, but our next day wasn't for a couple of days. Like, four.

"Yeah? I saw your whole performance. It was great." He repeated.

"Thanks. As much as I hate to admit it, your performance was really good, too." I said, scratching my head.

"So, I've been meaning to ask; what was the inspiration for your music video for Just Tonight?" He asked. It started out in a dark and crowded attic with us moving stuff around, and it started out the song, but then it moved to me and my drunk 'boyfriend' in a car and me being mad at him, then went back to the attic as it hit the chorus. When the next verse came, it went the boyfriend's house in his living room, then went back to attic. It went back to the living room, then I left the house and slammed the garden gate just as the chorus began, and me and the guys started walking down the street, ending at us sitting down on a bench beside a bus stop.

"The first night we were back in LA, I was walking down the street, and I saw a girl and her boyfriend having a fight in their car. I thought that it would've been a really good idea for a music video. The idea for the attic came when we were helping Kailee's grandma, who lives in LA, clean out her attic. It was really dark and dusky. We thought that it would be a great setting for the video." I explained.

"It's my favorite music video as of right now. I broke my ribs recently, trying to fly like Batman." He just randomly said. I looked over at him, then pulled his shirt up the tiniest bit and saw bandages wrapped around his waist.

"What happened?" I asked, whether I liked it or not, out of concern.

"We were performing, I climbed up on a ledge, I jumped off, and I hit my ribs on the ledge below it." He said, pulling his shirt up more, so I could see all of his bandages.

"I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for this, but that was very stupid." I said, looking up at him. He nodded.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked, reaching over me to my shelf and pulling off my latest read.

"It's a series called _Maximum Ride_. That book is the second one, _School's Out- Forever_." As soon as he heard that, his face broke into that wonderful grin that I loved. He loved Alice Cooper more than I did, and that's saying something. He then picked up a pointillism project that I had been working on.

In case you're wondering, pointillism is a type of art. It's where you draw something in pencil, outline it in dark dots, erased the pencil, and then colored it in with dots. The one that he had grabbed was a picture of a dark to light blue Gibson Les Paul guitar that I had been working on for Mor. It was about halfway finished, but it was coming along nicely.

"I didn't know you could draw." He said, holding it open for both of us to see.

"Yeah, but for some reason, whenever I'm not doing pointillism, I can't draw at all." I said, fingering the edge of the paper.

"It's really good." I nodded in agreement before yawning and scratching the back of my head. "You tired?" He asked in concerned.

"Yeah. I drank way too much caffeine last night while I was working on those songs; I guess it finally caught up to me." I said through a yawn, stretching my arms out in front of me, and trying not to fall asleep.

"You can sleep if you want." He stated. I nodded and crashed right then and there, my head hitting his shoulder.

* * *

><p>I woke up a couple of hours later, not remembering what had happened at all, so, naturally, when I saw Andy's sleeping form beside me, his face toward mine and his arms wrapped around me, I freaked out. I started screaming, kicking, and punching while Andy was so startled that his eyes snapped open, he started screaming, and he rolled out of my bunk a couple of feet and onto the floor. He jumped up, while I was still screaming and fully prepared to jump out and remove him of his abilities to have kids.<p>

"What happened?" He yelled, arms out and eyes wide. I got out and faced him in the small space that was the hallway between the two rows of bunks.

"What are you doing on my bus? Where are the guys? Willis, why aren't you doing anything?" I called up to the bus driver section.

"The guys are with the rest of my band, Willis isn't on the bus, and I've been on the bus for about four hours. Do you not remember what happened?" He said loudly, holding his arms out, probably so I wouldn't punch him. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me in one huge flood of memories, synonymous to a hangover.

"Oh, jeez. Are we at the next venue?" I asked, rubbing my forehead. He nodded. "Um, not to be rude or anything, but can you get off of the bus, please?" I asked, my face heating up. He nodded again, and left the bus.

I was left alone, my mind a dangerous place to be. Quite frankly, it sucked. I had never felt so many mixtures of confusion, sadness, anger, a little bit of happiness, indecision, and more confusion in my life. Oh, the perks of being Andy Biersack's ex-girlfriend. Not. Especially when he's trying to get you back.


	11. At last!

"So, how's life been treating you?" Scout and Sammi asked me and Sierra as we were video-chatting on my bus.

"Oh, you know, pretty good. I can't complain. Except for the fact that my best friend is hurting." Sierra said, wrapping her arm around me as I was staring sadly into my empty bucket of ice cream.

"So, Tidal, how's life been treating you?" Sammi asked, plastering on a smile that I knew wasn't for real.

"Like I ran over its dog. With what's going on with Andy, the depressing songs I've been writing, and the fact that I'm out of ice cream, I haven't been happy for days." Sierra rubbed my shoulder as I sighed and put my bucket of ice cream on the table beside me.

"So, Andy posted a Tweet a couple of days ago about how he and you had a heart-to-heart. That true?" Scout asked in concern over how I was handling this. She should know better than anybody, seeing as how we shared the common fact that we're both Andy's ex-girlfriends.

"Yeah, it's true. Long story short, he broke onto the bus, made me cry, and then we had the first civilized conversation in quite a while." I said, giving them the short version.

"Well, do you think you could us what he said or what you said or maybe even both?" Sierra asked as Scout and Sammi nodded enthusiastically. I chuckled and told them what had happened.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. And, you still don't believe him?" Sammi asked with sympathetic eyes. I shook my head, so they decided to change the subject.

"So, how's your new EP coming along?" Scout asked with a bright smile.

"It's going pretty good. One of the other bands has a recording studio in the back of their bus, so we've been using it. We finished, like, the first two songs yesterday, and we going to record the other two today, send them to Embassy Records, and then they're going to release it in a couple of weeks. Probably three or four at the most." I said with a little hint of pride. I was proud of the EP; I had worked hard on it.

"That's good. What about cover art?" Sammi asked, looking a little bit hopeful.

"Well, you remember that photo shoot that we did with you on the Just Tonight set?" I asked Sammi, and when she nodded enthusiastically, I continued, "Well, we were talking about using one of the pictures from that, and you should actually be getting a call from the publishers later." She squealed.

"Seriously? This is going to be my first album cover! Thank you guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The rest of us laughed as the guys came out of the bunk area carrying their guitars and drumsticks.

"Hey, Tide, you ready to go and record the last two songs?" I looked at the guys and they gestured for me to go ahead.

"Yeah, come on." I said, standing up and leading them out to the Of Mice And Men bus where Austin Carlile let us in and into their recording studio.

"How are you lovely ladies doing today?" He asked as we were trying to get situated in the crowded space.

"We're doing okay, we just need to record these last two songs." Kailee said as he nodded.

"Looking forward to hearing it." He said with a smile as we all settled in and recorded our songs. We even got the piano parts down. The songs with piano are The Last Song I'm Wasting On You and My Immortal. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but, yes, I play piano.

We got our songs on a flash drive, thanked the OMAM guys, and headed back to the bus, as it wasn't our turn to perform yet. We passed Asking Alexandria as they were playing on the main stage and Danny waved to us as they were performing Not The American Average.

When we finally got back on the bus, Sierra was sitting on the couch, eating a muffin, and watching some sitcom on ABC.

"Hey, how'd the recording session go?" Sierra asked, taking another bite of her muffin. The guys all put their instruments back in the back, then joined me and Sierra on the couch.

"It went great. All we need to do is send the songs to Embassy and we're good." Mor said, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to Lifetime which was on a movie about how this girl had a boyfriend who cheated on her and she was trying to decide whether or not to go back to him. How ironic can that _get_?

Anyways, as soon as I saw the info thing, I started crying. Then, get this, CC, Jinxx, Jake, and Ash walked onto the bus, carrying a huge, movie set type camera. They sat down in front of us on the coffee table, just as Ronnie was about to press _Send_ in relation to the songs on the flash drive. She did and they successfully sent.

"Hey, Andy told us what happened, so we asked Sammi to send this to us. See, she got this new camera that shows you the date and the time and everything, and when she and Jinxx were back at the bus 'talking', I was playing around with it and I recorded the entire backstage during your entire set." CC said in a two sentences, skipping through a few videos on the camera. He finally got to one, and the time said forty-seven minutes, twenty-two seconds.

We all looked at it curiously as CC pressed play and fast-forwarded it to fifteen minutes fifty-two seconds. When he stopped it, the screen went to Andy as the girl who had told me Andy had cheated on me walked up to him.

"This is the first encounter that he had with Cecilia." Jake said as the video started playing.

"Hey, baby, how you doing?" She asked Andy, running a finger up his chest suggestively. He looked down at her in all of her prostitute-ish glory, completely uninterested. He took her hand and dropped it back down to her side.

"I'm fine. Sorry, but I have a girlfriend." He said, turning back to Matt and giving him a cigarette. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and he looked over his shoulder before removing her from his back.

"Well, I have a Poetry test tomorrow for college." She said, biting her lower lip, probably trying to appear attractive.

"So?" Andy asked, frustration evident in his voice.

"Sorry, I thought we were talking about things we could cheat on." She said, this time huddling up to his side and going for his manhood, but he pulled away before she could get a hold of it.

"I told you, I'm sorry, but I. Have. A. Girlfriend. And, I happen to love her very much." He said, backing up a little bit, trying to get away from her. Matt was laughing and Jake and Ash were in the background snickering.

"Okay, fine. But, I'm not going to give up." She said, huffing and walking away again. This happened about four more times before we came back from our set and Andy kissed me and told me what a great job I did, based on some of the performance that he saw. The screen went black and CC lowered the camera. I stared at it for a second.

"Where's Andy?" I asked, snapping my head up to look at Ash.

"He's back on the bus, wallowing in self-pity and alcohol, probably stalking your Twitter page." Ash said, gesturing out the door.

"Have you guys already performed?" Sierra asked, and when they nodded, I ran out of the bus, looking around for BVB's bus. I found it wedged in-between The Devil Wears Prada and DRUGS.

I burst onto their bus and saw Andy laying on the couch, drinking out of a half-empty bottle of whiskey and looking at pictures of us on his phone. He didn't even notice me, despite my loud entrance. I walked over to the couch and sat on the floor by his head. He looked up in surprise and sat up, taking one last drink of whiskey before putting his phone and bottle on the table beside him. I sat down right beside him, staring at him.

"First of all, are you drunk?" I asked.

"No, I just got the bottle a couple of minutes ago." He said, picking it up and shaking it around a little bit, sloshing the alcohol inside.

"Okay, good. Then, I won't have to come back later." I said, causing him to look confused. "The guys showed me the video of you guys backstage, and I know you didn't cheat on me." I said in one sentence.

"Oh, thank you! Does that mean you wanna get back together?" He asked hopefully, looking down at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes, it means I want to get back together." I said smiling. He sighed in relief. I leaned up and kissed him, tasting the whiskey on his lips. When we pulled apart, we both smiled.

"Are you _sure_ you're not drunk? _I _could get drunk just from that one kiss." He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I can hold alcohol better than you can. I love you." He said, brushing the hair out of my eyes, but it just fell right back in place.

"I love you, too." I kissed the tip of his nose. "Listen, I'm sorry about those songs I wrote about you and we're coming out with a new EP in a couple of weeks, also about how much I hate you. But, that was when I was really angry and hurt." I said, hoping that he'd understand.

"It's okay. I understand. I like your songs anyway." He said. I smiled in relief, then my phone started ringing, blasting Fixed At Zero. I held up my finger to Andy, the universal symbol for 'Hold on' and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Tidal, I hate to interrupt your little love-fest with Andy, but it's time to go on stage and we have some big news." Ronnie said from the other end.

"Okay, we'll be right there." I said, hanging up my phone.

"It's time for you to perform?" He guessed and I nodded. We stood up and headed to the stage where the guys, Sierra, and Andy's guys were waiting backstage.

"Hey, what's the big news?" I asked curiously, the guys all smiling.

"_Punk Goes_ wants us to record a song for the new _Punk Goes Classic Rock Two_ album!" Mor exclaimed excitedly.

"Seriously? What song do you guys wanna do?" I asked, equally as excited, for my life just kept on getting better.

"Well, we are aware of how much November Rain means to you and Andy, so we were thinking that maybe we could do November Rain and you and Andy can do a duet. If you two want..." Ronnie trailed off.

"I think that's a great idea." Andy said, wrapping his arm tighter around my shoulder. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, it's time to go on!" A roadie said, peeking around the corner of the stage. Andy wished me good luck and we went on stage. I took the mic from the stand and smiled out at the crowd.

"Hey, guys, how you doing?" I asked happily. I saw Hayley join the guys backstage and ask Andy why he was there as the crowd screamed. Some explaining was going on, so I looked back out to the crowd.

"That's great. We're doing fan-freaking-tastic and we're going to put on a really great show for you guys! Who's ready?" They screamed. "I can't hear you!" They screamed louder. "Louder!" They finally screamed so loud I thought my eardrums were gonna bust. We played our set, me singing better than I had since the show before the last show on AP.

"Thanks, guys! We've got some new stuff coming out for you! We have an EP coming out in a couple of weeks, and we're going to be going on a couple of tours this fall and some this spring, so we hope to see you guys out there!" I yelled before exiting the stage with the other guys. Hayley was standing there, glaring at Andy.

"What's going on here?" Kailee asked, confused as Ash put his arm around her.

"Hayley doesn't believe that Tidal and Andy got back together, so she's been sitting here glaring at him for about half an hour." CC said, waving his hand over her face, but her gaze never wavered.

"Hayley, it's okay. We did get back together." I confirmed, going to stand beside Andy and he wrapped his arm around me. Her gaze relaxed.

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you two, but if you ever hurt her like that again, I will castrate you." She said, poking him in the chest. Everybody laughed, but when they saw the serious expression on Hayley's face it turned into a nervous chuckle. We, being our band and Andy, walked out to do the signing.

As soon as everybody saw me and Andy together, they gasped, then swarmed us. A lot of people were screaming at Andy about how he shouldn't have gotten back together, some people were screaming at me about the same thing, and even fewer people were screaming about how they were so happy for us. After we had managed to get out of that alive, we went back to my bus. We being the band, BVB, Sierra, and Hayley. Sierra, Hayley, and the rest of BVB sat on the floor, Mor and Ronnie were raiding the fridge, and me, Andy, and Kailee were on the couch. I pulled out my phone to check Twitter and was immediately assaulted with angry Andy fangirls and pictures of me and Andy at the signing.

_Why would he get back together with her? He's so out of her league. _

_Andy is way too good for her._

_She doesn't deserve him. It's her fault they broke up in the first place._

_I hate her. She has a voice like nails scraping on chalkboard._

Those were only some of the Tweets I got. The last one actually made me cry. I cried silently, hoping nobody would notice, but of course, somebody did.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Andy asked, gaining the attention of everybody else. I gave him my phone which still had the Tweet up and his mouth dropped open.

"What happened?" Hayley asked in concern. Andy passed the phone to her, and after she had finished reading it, passed it around to everyone else.

Andy took his phone out and logged onto Twitter. He started typing furiously and when I got my phone back, a new tweet from Andy showed up on the screen.

_Okay, I love all of you, but I also love my girlfriend, so if you like my music great, but leave her alone! It wasn't her fault that we broke up. She doesn't deserve this, so SHUT UP!_

Of course it didn't all fit into one tweet, but it still got the message across.

"Thanks, Andy." I sniffled and he wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

It was really hard to believe that only an hour earlier we weren't together.

**A/N: I didn't really like the ending, but I thought that that was a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm gonna do a little self-advertising here. I have two Andy one-shots called Blue Jeans and a Rosary and November Rain. I have a Ronnie Radke one-shot called Don't Know What You Got Til It's Gone and I have a new CC story called Love Isn't Always Fair. Read and review please!**


	12. I could not be more stupid

Over the next couple of weeks on Warped, mine and Andy's relationship had gotten stronger, stronger, and stronger. Everything was absolutely perfect. Well, almost perfect. Andy's fangirls kept on hating on me, and I will admit that it wasn't pleasant, but I dealt with it. Hayley, Sierra, the guys, Sammi, Scout, Andy, and Andy's guys all sent out Tweets and videos and what-not about how they should just shut up and leave me be, but nobody paid a whole lot of attention.

Anyways, I was sitting on the couch on my bus, reading some fan-mail, and eating a cookie when Andy walked onto the bus with a smile on his face. I swallowed the bit of cookie that was in my mouth as Andy sat down beside me.

"Why are you so smiley?" I asked, offering him a bite of the chocolate-y deliciousness which he took.

"I don't know, but I think that today is going to be a good day." He said, smiling and showing a spot of chocolate on his teeth.

"You have some leftover cookie in your teeth." I pointed out. He then made a really big show of wiping it off with his tongue. "Weirdo." I chuckled turning back to my letter.

"So, what are you doing?" He asked, looking at the letter.

"Reading fan-mail. Listen to this." I cleared my throat and started reading, "_Dear Tidal: You're one of the biggest inspirations in my life and I know you probably get this a lot, but your music really helped me out of my depression. I would turn on my favorite MPOH song when I felt like hurting myself and it kinda helped me escape from everything. You guys mean the world to me and I really wanna meet you someday. I'm coming to Warped in about a week or two, depending on when you get this letter, and I'm most excited about seeing you. Love, Caroline._" I finished.

"Fans like that are the best." Andy stated, wrapping his arm around me.

"I know. I really would like to meet her." I sighed, looking down at the letter.

"Well, the reason for my visit is that there's a fair nearby and I was wondering if you wanted to come..." He trailed off.

"Sure, come on!" I loved the fair ever since I was a little kid. He jumped up and followed me off of the bus. Jinxx, Ash and Kailee, CC and Ronnie, and Jake and Mor were outside waiting. "Are they coming too?"

"Yeah, it's kinda like a quadruple date plus one because Sammi isn't here." Ash said, his arm around Kailee's shoulders.

"I could invite Sierra and you two could be Forever Alone together." I said with a smile.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Come on, let's go!" He yelled, peeling himself off of the bus. We all headed on foot over to the fair where we paid and went our separate ways.

Andy and I rode all the rides and played all the games. He even did the game where he threw the ball and knocked down the bottles and won me a giant dog. By the time the sun was setting, the only ride we hadn't done was the Ferris Wheel. We got on that and the sun was setting when we got to the top. Like a really cheesy movie, we kissed, then went back down. We rode around again and when it stopped halfway to the top, I got one of the stupidest ideas ever. I stood up in the thing and turned to Andy.

"If I die, you're in charge of my funeral outfit and Morana is in charge of the music. Kailee and Ronnie are in charge of the rest." I stated, getting ready to jump to the bar in front of us. Yes, I am that stupid, thank you for asking.

"What are you doing?" He shouted, quite alarmed. Like Noah from _The Notebook, _I jumped to the bar and turned around to face Andy. Now, I know what you're thinking: You're stupid, you're not strong enough, you're trying to kill yourself, blah, blah, blah. I actually have quite a bit of upper body strength, thank you very much.

"Get down from there, Tidal! You're gonna kill yourself!" Andy shouted again, trying to reach for me.

"Dude, chill out. I'm fine." I said, my voice a little strained. This gathered quite a crowd.

"Tidal, get down from there! I don't want to have to look for another singer!" Kailee yelled from below in an effort to lighten the mood.

I heard various shouts telling me how stupid I was, to which I responded, 'You don't think I know that?' Finally, Andy grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back into the thing.

"You're so stupid! What is wrong with you?" Andy yelled, grabbing me by the face. He hugged me so tight, my eyes almost bugged out of my head. "I can't believe you did that! I thought you were gonna die, and I thought I was gonna lose you! Never do that to me again!" He exclaimed, kissing me all over my face.

"Okay, Andy, I get it." I stated after the thousandth 'stupid'. The Ferris wheel was finally put back into operation and it went around again.

"I love you so much..." He said into my hair. I patted his back.

"I love you too. Calm down, I was fine." I mumbled into his shoulder. Needless to say, after that, we were banned from the Ferris wheel.

For the next half hour, we just walked around and played more games. Towards the time when we were getting ready to leave, we heard a shout from nearby.

"I broke up with you, now leave us alone!" We rushed over to where the yell came from and pushed our way through the crowd, where we found Ash, Kailee, and Jinxx with a girl who greatly resembled a prostitute.

"But, Ashley-" She started, just as Kailee lashed out and punched her square in the nose.

"Woo, go Kailee!" Ronnie and I shouted from opposite ends of the crowd. We left the fair, completely banned from ever going back again and left the girl bleeding profusely from her face.

Obviously, it was an amazing night.

"Well... That was quite eventful..." Jinxx summed up. We nodded in agreement.

The couples separated. Jinxx, Ronnie, CC, Ash, Kailee, Mor, and Jake went to the barbeque that one of the other bands was hosting. Andy and I promised to be there in a little bit, but we went to the bus first. When we walked on and turned on the lights, Sierra and Hayley were on my couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie.

"How did you get on? How long have you been here?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Willis let us on and a couple of hours. You have a nice bus going on here." Hayley said, gesturing around.

"So, how was the fair?" Sierra asked. I didn't even bother to ask how she knew that that's where we were.

"Your best friend is suicidal!" Andy exclaimed, sitting down beside them and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"What did you do?" Hayley asked with a laugh.

"We were on the Ferris wheel and I decided that I was gonna jump to the bar thing in front of us like Noah from _The Notebook_." I said like it was no big deal.

"Dude... You _are_ crazy!" Sierra said with a smile.

"It's not funny! I was scared out of my mind!" Andy yelled at them, then putting his head in his hands.

I went and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, Andy. I love you." I kissed his cheek. "Come on! Let's go to the barbeque, and eat like pigs." We all hopped up and headed out to the middle of the buses where the barbeque was being held.

We were met by all of the bands on Warped, and the sweet smell of burning meat. There was a long picnic table set up with seats scattered around. There were four seats among MPOH, BVB, VE, and Paramore, so we sat there.

The rest of the night ran rather smoothly, with Andy hovering a lot of the time. Mostly because Ben Bruce and Danny Worsnop had both hit on me earlier that night, and while they were some of Andy's best friends, they were notorious ladies men, and he didn't necessarily trust them with me.

It was actually a pretty good day and I had a lot of fun. Despite the whole Ferris wheel thing.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in so long, and I have absolutely no excuse, so I'm not going to try and justify it. I just hope that this chapter was good enough and I'll try to update more often. Look up my story Love Isn't Always Fair. It's about CC! :D**


	13. Roller Coasters!

"Tidal? Tidal? Tidal? Tidaaaaaaaaal?" Kailee shouted in my ear as I was trying to write a new song.

"WHAT?" I yelled back in her face.

"Now that I have your attention. You know, me and you haven't done anything in a long time. You know, just us. Kailee and Tidal, Tidal and Kailee. We should go and do something!" She said with a big smile on her face.

Looking back at the last year and a half, I realized it was true. We were either in the studio with the rest of the band and the producers, with the rest of the band, or with our boyfriends. We hadn't done anything with just us in a seriously long time.

"Okay, I'm game. What do you have in mind?" I asked, putting my songbook down and looking at her while she was deep in thought.

"We should go to an amusement park. There's one just outside of town! Come on, we both love roller coasters." She stated.

"Okay. Come on, let's go." We got up off of our lazy butts, informed Mor and Ronnie what we were doing, and left. We ran into Ash and Andy on the way out of our little circle of buses.

"Hey, where are you ladies going?" Ash asked, putting his arm around Kailee. Andy kissed me on the cheek.

"We're going to an amusement park." I said, smiling in excitement.

"Mind if we join you?" Andy asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we do. We're having a girl's day." She stated. Their faces dropped in disappointment, but they let us go without much pleading or puppy dog eyes.

We caught a cab, as to avoid a several mile walk. When we got to the park, there wasn't much of a line, so we got in pretty quickly. When we stepped into the park, I was immediately overwhelmed with the scent of fried food, puke, sweat, and the sounds of screaming, roller coasters, and crying children. Ah, good times, good times. Kailee and I hopped on the first roller coaster that seemed interesting to us. It was called the Wild Fire. We got into the very first line for the first car, and went and emptied our pockets into one of the cubby holes. We got back into our seats, and waited for the ride to start.

After a few minutes, the announcer came over the intercom and told us to hold on for dear life or something along those lines. The ride lurched forward, and started up the first hill, which was quite large. We freaking rocketed down that thing, causing our hair, necklaces, and faces to fly backwards. Halfway down, and mid-scream, a camera flashed. That ride was awesome. There were about three loops and several hills, which made for an amazing ride. We looked at our picture, and laughed really hard at our faces.

We rode every ride at least twice, and had fun on all of them. We even went on some of the kiddy rides and the cheesy Tunnel of Terror which was the least terrifying thing I had ever seen. We ate a crapload of cotton candy and a whole lot of junk food, which made for an interesting time. In addition, we also got really weird hats. I got a viking hat with blonde braids sticking out of it and Kailee got a pizza hat.

We didn't get back to the bus until about five. It was probably one of the most fun days I had had in a long time.

**A/N: Okay, so I know you guys probably hate me for not updating in so long, and you probably also hate me for the crappy chapter. It was seriously short and not very well written, but I figured a load of crap was better than nothing. I've been suffering a very severe case of writer's block, so this is just a filler until I can think of something interesting to do. Again, I'm really sorry, and I love you guys! Also, if somebody wants to make an image for this, that would be welcome. :D  
><strong>


	14. Can we not have some peace!

When Kailee and I got back the day we went to the amusement park, Ronnie was nowhere to be found and Mor was just sitting on the couch acting all depressed. We asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell us, so we just left her alone, assuming she was going to tell us the next day. Plus, she was known to overreact, so we didn't really think too much of it. We were both insanely tired, so we took our respective showers, taking about an hour each, and ending up going to bed at around eight.

We woke up the next morning to find Ronnie sitting on the couch, wearing dark sunglasses (which happened to be mine, might I add), and holding her head like she had the mother of all headaches. We thought she had just been asleep, which is why we were just creeping around while we brushed our teeth and washed our faces off. All that caution, for nothing!

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Kailee asked, after going to the fridge and slamming it shut, after not finding anything to satisfy her hunger. Ronnie winced at the loud bang that the door made.

Mor came out from the back, fully dressed and looking like she had somewhere to go. She and Ronnie had a small stare down, then Mor grabbed her bag and made to leave.

"Yo, where are you going?" I asked curiously. I took out a bowl, and got the Lucky Charms off of the counter.

"Jake is taking me to get some lunch." She said curtly. She then left, leaving us curious as to why she was so mad.

"What's wrong with her?" Kailee asked Ronnie, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Can you guys please not talk so loud?" She requested. I finally understood her weird behavior. She had a _hangover_.

Let me explain something. Ronnie was the oldest out of the four of us, being twenty-two years old. Mor was next at twenty-one years, and then came me and Kailee, who were twenty. Therefore, Ronnie and Mor liked to rub it in our faces that they were legally allowed to drink and we weren't, but that didn't particularly matter. We didn't really mind; we really weren't too into the idea of alcohol anyway. We were pretty excited about turning twenty-one, but then we read Duff McKagan's book (he used to be an insane alcoholic), and we were just like 'NOPE'.

Kailee took a bottle of water, and two aspirin, gave them to Ronnie, and said, "Take these. They'll help." When Mor came home with her first hangover, me and Kailee learned how to treat one.

I started making some coffee and then finished making my cereal. Ten minutes later, Ronnie was sipping at her coffee, trying to calm her headache. After she finished, she thanked us, and went to get in the shower. Kailee and I sat on the couch, eating our Lucky Charms and watched Spongebob in our pajamas. I suddenly flashed back to when we were eleven. At that point, we had been best friends for about three years and loved staying over at each other's houses.

We didn't meet Mor until we were about fourteen and we didn't meet Ronnie until we were sixteen. Up to that point, we were just bouncing around with the idea of forming a band, but hadn't really done anything about it until we saw an ad at our local music store that said, 'Drummer available. Can play blues or rock. Call Ronnie.' We were expecting a guy and were amused at the idea that we could be an almost all girls band with the exception of our drummer. When she got there, we were shocked to see that it was a girl as opposed to the guy's voice we had heard over the phone.

Ronnie informed us that she had gotten her dad to talk to us to give us the impression that she was a guy. She played and we were just like, "This is gonna work." So it did. Okay, I'm sorry, I just completely digressed and told you guys the entire beginning history of our band, which you guys probably weren't interested in at all.

When Ronnie got out, she sat down beside us.

"So, what happened while we were at the park?" I asked her curiously.

"Well, CC convinced me to have a few drinks with him. Apparently, I don't hold alcohol very well, because I got drunk after a few bottles of beer. CC took me back to the bus, where Mor was waiting. And, I said some stuff about her guitar playing that I really didn't mean. I said some stuff like I thought she was an awful guitarist and she didn't pull her weight in the band and she could be easily replaced. Obviously, none of this is true, but she thought that I was completely sober, so she took this seriously and got mad. She's been like that ever since." She explained with a look of regret on her face.

Kailee and I hugged her. "It's okay, Ronnie. Me and Tidal will talk to her when she gets back. Go and try to get some rest." Kailee instructed. Ronnie nodded, gave me back my sunglasses, and went back to her bunk.

"Well... We're not gonna have a peaceful rest of the week, are we?" I asked in disappointment. She shook her head. We finished off our Spongebob marathon, and waited for Mor to get back. She came about an hour later.

"Hey, Mor. You know Ronnie was drunk, right?" I said outright. If there's one thing I am, it's honest. She looked at me, how I couldn't tell.

"You know what she said to me?" She asked, pointing at herself to emphasize her point.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact we do. Ronnie told us. And she was drunk when she said it." Kailee said, trying to convince Mor of this fact.

"She looked fine to me. Even if she was, what she said... That was the most awful thing she's ever said to me." Mor got her feelings hurt easily, so in times like these we had to walk on eggshells. Of course, we never really did this, but the thought still counted.

Let me tell you another thing about the band. I was seriously, seriously honest. Kailee was blunt. Ronnie tried to dance around things to try and make them better. Mor got her feelings hurt easily. Really, this made Ronnie and Mor get along better and me and Kailee get along just fine. That's really how you can tell our songs from each other. Mine and Kailee's probably have the angrier lyrics. Ronnie's and Mor's are lovey-dovey a lot of the time, because they love boys.

Back to the story. "Well, you should try and talk to her. I'm sure that she can explain it better than we can." I urged. I didn't like it when any of us fought, for several reasons.

One; we live in very close quarters. Whether it be on tour or not, we live close together. In LA, we live in the same apartment complex, on the same floor. On tour, we live on the same tour bus, with very little space inbetween. Two; it messes with our chemistry onstage. If I'm fighting with one of them, my singing will be off. I'll be singing according to my emotion. They play faster if they're angry at each other to try and mess the other up. I know this makes us sound unprofessional, but a lot of musicians let their emotions get the best of them onstage. But, again, I digress.

"Yeah, when pigs fly." She said contemptuously. She went back to the bathroom, I assume until she figured it would be safe for her to come out. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"We're going to the BVB bus." I declared, standing up. Kailee followed without question, so we traipsed across the field that the buses were parked in in our pajamas.

"Hey, ladies, looking sexy!" Danny Worsnop of Asking Alexandria yelled at us. He and the rest of his band, plus Matt Good were playing this game called corn hole. I'm sure you've heard of it.

"Feeling sexy!" Kailee yelled back, much to the amusement of the guys. They laughed and then went back to their game.

We finally made it to the BVB bus and barged on without knocking. We found Jake, Andy, Jinxx, and Ash in their little sitting room, listening to Rebel Yell by Billy Idol.

"Hey, you look attractive." Jinxx said jokingly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't listen to him, you look beautiful." Andy said. Ashley agreed.

"Thanks, Andy. That's what makes you the ultimate boyfriend. Is CC here?" I asked, my idea still formulating in my head.

"Yeah, he's back in his bunk, but you might not wanna go in there right now." Jake said slowly.

"We just need to ask him a favor, it'll only take a minute." Kailee explained. I guess she had caught my drift.

"Well, why don't you just tell us, and we'll pass it along to him?" Ash suggested. We just shook our heads at their weirdness and went back to his bunk anyways.

"Hey, CC, we need to-" I started to ask as I pulled his curtain back. When we saw CC, our mouths dropped open.

"Hey, what do you need to?" CC asked casually. The thing about it? He was naked. Completely one-hundred percent naked.

"Um... uh... We'll just ask later. When you have pants on." Kailee said awkwardly. She pulled the curtain back again, and we went back to the living room, weird faces and all. Andy and Ashley stood up and opened their arms, which we walked into gratefully.

"We tried to warn you." Ash said, patting Kailee's back.

"If you had told us he was _naked_, we wouldn't have gone back at all!" I exclaimed. "That was something I was not expecting to see." I stated, burying my head in Andy's chest. He kissed me on the head.

"It's okay. I promise I'll tell you next time. You never have to see that again." Andy said comfortingly.

"That's all I ask." I said. I pulled back and gave Andy a kiss. Kailee did the same with Ash. CC chose that moment to come out in pants, no shirt.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Stop traumatizing them, CC. They've already seen enough." Jinxx said, throwing a couch pillow at him.

"All right. You needed me?" CC asked, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah. We need you to explain to Mor how drunk Ronnie was yesterday. Ronnie said some stuff to her about her playing, and she thought that Ronnie was sober, so she's really mad right now." Kailee explained, trying not to look anywhere but CC's face.

"Okay. She was _hammered_! It was hilarious. She asked me if I was single and if she could have my phone number. But, she did say some stuff about my drumming. I didn't take it too hard. I'm gonna go right now. You two stay here." He gestured to us and left through the door.

"That was probably the most awkward moment of my life." I stated in a monotone voice.

"Yeah. Don't worry though; you get used to it." Jake said, playing around with his guitar. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What? You guys didn't?" He asked the rest of BVB.

"Well... yeah." Ash said. The rest of them nodded.

"When I took Mor out for lunch, she seemed really upset. What exactly did Ronnie say?" He asked curiously.

"She said that Mor wasn't a good guitarist, she could be easily replaced, and that she didn't pull her weight in the band." Everybody's eyes went wide.

"Well, I would have reacted much the same way, but Ronnie was drunk, right?" Jinxx asked. At our nod, he continued, "Well, she shouldn't have taken it personally then. She knows it's not true. Mor does just as much as the rest of you do, and she's a great guitarist. If she wasn't, she probably wouldn't be in the band, and you guys wouldn't be so successful." He finished. We sat down, Andy and I on the coffee table and Kailee and Ash on the couch.

"I wish Mor would see that. She's really sensitive though. Especially when it comes to her playing. She never really got much support of her guitar playing from anybody besides us and her mom, so up until she played for us, she didn't really think she was all that good, so I guess that kinda struck a nerve." Kailee explained.

"We give each other a lot of crap, mostly as jokes, but if there's one thing we never insult it's our playing, songwriting, and singing. Never any of those." I added. It was true. The first time one of us joked about not being good was when Mor joked that I was a bad singer, and World War Three basically started. But, let's not get into that.

It was like an hour before CC came back. He didn't look like he had good news.

**A/N: SUSPENSE! Hopefully, this makes up for my last fail attempt at writing something good. I probably put more character traits in this one chapter than I did in the rest of the story. Anyways, *clears throat, gets ready to do a speech*... I would like to thank BVBCookie for giving me the idea for this chapter. And, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I would also like to thank LieutenantOfTheBVBArmy for agreeing to be my co-writer. And, I would like to thank my best friend, Faith, for not sicking her pet unicorns Mikey and Steve on me. BYE! PS. I'll try to post more often. **


	15. Finally resolved

"Sorry, guys, but Mor said that she was _not_ going to be forgiving Ronnie anytime soon. There's a part of my here that feels like this is somewhat my fault." CC explained, sitting down on Jake, who was seated on the couch.

"I like you and all, CC, just not that way. In other words, get off." CC stood up again and sat on one of the chairs surrounding the coffee table.

"It's not your fault, CC. We're just gonna wait it out. They'll forgive each other eventually." Kailee stated. We got up to leave, kissing our respective boyfriends and left again.

When we got back onto the bus, Mor had gone back to her bunk where she was moping over what Ronnie had said while Ronnie was on the couch, moping about what she had said.

* * *

>Looks like forgiveness was going to take a little longer than we had anticipated.<p><p>

I walked onto the stage where the other guys were already in position. It had been a week since the little Ronnie-Mor fiasco had started, so the bus always had a horrible tension about it generated by them that was all too tangible to me and Kailee. Seriously, you could practically cut it with a knife. Because of said tension, we tried to stay off the bus as much as possible. We even took to hanging out with the Asking Alexandria groupies while they were waiting for their turns. _That _is how desperate we were. There I go, digressing again.

But, you should also be informed that we were planning on releasing our EP the day after that one, which was exciting, but extremely dampened by their attitudes.

"Hey, so, how's it going?" I asked the crowd. They screamed in response. "Okay, so before we begin, let me tell you a story. There were once four girls Tilly, Kayla, Rosa, and Maya, right? They were the best of friends, but one day, Rosa got drunk and told Maya that she was the worst freaking drummer ever! Maya got all pissed off, and now, they're not speaking. Tilly and Kayla have been spending the last week trying to get them to make up, but it hasn't been going so well. So, they came up with the ingenious plan to sing a little Hannah Montana song, which you're probably gonna hate us for. In case you haven't figured it out by now, these four girls are us, and me and Kayla over there are getting tired of all of the tension surrounding our tour bus."

Kailee came over to my mic stand with her electric-acoustic guitar already plugged up and we started in with 'True Friend' by Hannah Montana. Don't judge us! We actually like Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus and we felt that this song meant something between the four of us. When we finished the song, the crowd screamed and some of them were actually in tears.

"Ronnie, Mor get up here." They reluctantly obliged, coming to stand on either side of me and Kailee. We stepped back. "Hash things out, right here, right now, because we do _not _want My Pain Of Heart to become one of those bands who hate each other."

Ronnie was the first to speak up. "Mor, I am insanely sorry for what I said to you, but I barely remember what I said to you! I most certainly didn't mean what I said, and Tidal is right. I don't want us to hate each other. You're one of my best friends in the entire world, and nothing can take that away." She took a deep breath.

"How do I know that you don't really think that?" Mor asked. She sounded wary, like she was tired.

"If I honestly thought that you were a suck-y guitarist, do you really think that I would still be playing with you?" Ronnie asked with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, too. I overreacted. I love you, man." Mor hugged Ronnie, who hugged her back. Kailee and I high-fived each other.

Mission accomplished.

**A/N: I am a truly horrible person. First, I promise to update more often, don't do so for almost six months, then give you this short-ass chapter! I'm awful, but I have truly lost inspiration for this story. So, since all issues have been resolved, I am ending this story after I post the epilogue, which is almost done. There'll be a whole sappy speech at the end of it, don't worry. I love you guys!**


	16. Epilogue

_Proposal_

Andy and Tidal walked through the rather large park, holding hands, and laughing at every random thing that they said to each other. Suddenly, as Tidal always describes it now, a wild park bench appeared and they sat on it. After a couple of minutes of silence, Andy stood up and took something out of his pocket, but didn't let Tidal see.

"Andy, what are you doing?" She asked, confusion written all over her face. Andy knelt down on one knee, causing Tidal's hand to fly to her mouth and gasp in shock.

"Tidal, we've been dating, for, what, five years now, and as far as I'm aware, we're in love. You're the most important thing in the world to me as well as the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're so amazing and wonderful and so completely right for me. Will you marry me?" He asked, his big, pleading blue eyes hopeful. First thought in Tidal's mind: _He's so adorable! _

It was true. That was the first word that always came to her mind when confronted with Andy. He had kept his hair choppy and short and what-not. He had his lip piercing, his tattoos, and he still wore the eyeliner, but as far as Tidal was concerned it made him adorable.

_Wait, he's waiting for an answer. Wow, I'm stupid, _Tidal thought. She had been sidetracked so completely by the fact that Andy was adorable and now, his big smile was waning.

"It's okay. I understand." He said, looking down at the ground and taking the ring out from behind his back.

"I'm sorry, Andy, I got distracted. Of course I'll marry you!" She screamed, getting down on her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled even bigger and pulled back. She held out her left hand and he put the ring on her ring finger.

They walked into the park that day boyfriend and girlfriend, but they left an engaged couple, happier than they had ever been.

_Andy's Bachelor Party_

"No, I'm getting married tomorrow!" Andy Biersack yelled as his best friends, Jake Pitts, Jinxx, Ashley Purdy, CC, and Matt Good, were carrying him by his long arms and legs into a strip club on the the eve of his wedding to his girlfriend of five years, Tidal. At that point, he still didn't know what her real name was. She said she wanted it to be a surprise when the priest read it out to everyone.

Don't get him wrong, he was still atheist, but Tidal was still Catholic and it meant a lot to her, so he had consented to getting married in the Church. He didn't think that his Blasphemy and inverted cross tattoos would have gone over well, and that was his defense, but she, being his smarter half, said that he was going to be wearing a jacket, so it wouldn't matter because no one could see them.

"Exactly! This is your last night as a free man, so you must enjoy it to the max!" CC said from the direction of Andy's right leg. Matt was carrying him by his left leg, Jake was carrying him by his right arm, Jinxx was carrying him by his left arm, and Ashley was holding the door open for them. As they got closer to the door, he started kicking, trying to get out of it.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I'm looking forward to not being a free man? And, besides Jinxx, you all have girlfriends!" That's true. Ashley, Jake, and CC had been dating Tidal's band mates for almost as long as Andy had been dating Tidal, Matt had started dating a random fan that he had met a few years back, but Jinxx had gotten married to his girlfriend of several years a few years before.

"When are you guys going to get married anyways?" Andy asked.

"When we decide to propose! Now, shut up and enjoy the stippers!" Ashley yelled from in front of them.

"Speaking of your girlfriends, how are they going to react?" Andy shouted, thinking that he had them beat.

"They're the ones who planned this!" Matt exclaimed with a gleeful look on his face. Andy decided he was going to have a serious conversation with his future wife's band members. The guys dumped him on a chair right in front of a pole dancer right in the middle of taking off her skirt.

"Andy, this is Willow, she is your lap dancer." Sandra Alva said, coming up to him with a scarcely clothed twenty-something, blonde girl. Sandra had come in advance for unknown reasons, but now he thought he knew why.

"I don't want a lap dance! I'm getting _married _tomorrow!" Andy exclaimed for the umpteenth time. Sandra just laughed as Willow started her routine.

"Good, isn't she? And, she's completely Tidal approved!" Sandra yelled as Andy leaned back, trying to get as far away from her as possible.

"Wait, what? _Tidal_ set this up?" Andy asked. When Sandra nodded, he groaned and looked anywhere except for Willow and saw the rest of the guys looking at the pole dancer from earlier.

A couple of minutes later, Willow left Andy alone with Sandra. She pulled up a chair right next to him and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked with a smile of his own.

"What I want to know is why you're not smiling. You're getting married to the love of your life tomorrow and you look like somebody kicked you in the balls." Sandra said. Andy laughed at his ex-drummer and shook his head.

"I guess I'm just nervous, is all." He said.

"Tell Sandra your troubles." She said with a smile.

"What if she decides she doesn't want to get married? What if she decides that this happened too fast?" That last one was completely irrational; they had been dating for five years.

"If she thinks that this is too fast, you should probably ask her again in about twenty years. You're worrying for nothing. You may not notice the way that she looks at you, but the rest of us do and if you would see it, it's like she were blind and she were seeing the sun for the first time in her life." Sandra had always had a way with words. She left him to mull this over.

_Andy's and Tidal's Wedding_

"Tidal, chill out, it's gonna be great!" Sierra Kusterbeck yelled at her best friend, Tidal, as she was pacing in the back room of the large church, waiting for the music to start.

"What if he leaves me at the alter? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if-" Tidal yelled, at which point Sierra stood up and grasped her by the shoulders.

"Dude, shut up! Andy loves you more than anything in the world! He would never leave you, ever! For one, because he knows that if he does, he's gonna die." Sierra said reassuringly. There came a knock on the door and Tidal's dad walked in.

"Tidal... You look beautiful." Her dad was a big man of about six foot five with a beard and a buzz cut, so it came as a surprise when he started crying a little bit.

Tidal's ensemble consisted of a black, Cinderella style wedding dress, a black veil, her new ring with a rather large diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller black and blue diamonds, and a sapphire blue bracelet that her grandma had worn at her wedding. She had kept up the regular traditions: everything else was new, but her bracelet was blue, borrowed, and old all at the same time.

"Thanks, Dad. You don't look too bad yourself." She said, straightening his tie.

"Come on! Let's do this thing!" Sierra yelled, clapping her hands and walking out to the entrance hall where the other bridesmaids and Andy's groomsmen and Best Man were waiting.

The exact lineup was this; Matt Good and Sierra, the best man and Maid of Honor, Ashley Purdy and Kailee, Jake Pitts and Morana, Ronnie and CC, and Jinxx and Sammi Doll, the groomsmen and bridesmaids. The flower girl was Leila Rose, Craig Mabbitt's daughter. The wedding march started, so they started filing out one by one. Finally, it was Tidal's and her dad's turn and after counting to three, they stepped out from the alcove. There was a collective gasp as everybody stood up. However, she only had eyes for one person. Andy was standing up at the front with his guys, her guys, and the minister. It was absolutely ridiculous how great he looked. His short, choppy black hair was straight as it always was and he was wearing eyeliner like he always did, but the one different thing was that he was wearing a suit complete with a tie which he never did.

It appeared that he was staring at her too, and she was suddenly very self-conscious. She worried that she was probably going to trip even though she was wearing flats and that at the reception, as Ronnie told her, they were _really _going to keep up tradition and have Andy remove her garter with his teeth, which made her blush. However, they were both smiling like idiots. Soon enough, Tidal was up at the altar with Andy, and her dad was placing her hand in his.

"Please be seated." The minister said. "The bride and groom would like to say their own vows." He continued, then gestured for Andy to go on.

"Tidal... The first day I saw you... There was just something about you. I knew you were special and that you were going to be a huge part of my life. I've loved you ever since then, and I haven't stopped loving you since. If anything, I've loved you more and more every single day. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I will never let you go, ever. For anything. You're the most important thing in the world to me and I hope that you feel the same, otherwise I'm gonna cry, cry some more, and then die." Andy said, smiling down at Tidal and causing a general chuckle. Tidal could feel the threat of tears coming on at Andy's speech but she swallowed before starting her own.

"Andy, I love you. I have always loved you, and I really need you to know that. You're an amazing person, one of my best friends, and I'm really glad that I can say that I've shared some of my best memories with you. You are the best person in my life and just my time with you has made my crappy relationships with my past boyfriends all worth it. Before you, I had always been kinda awkward and shy and afraid of a lot of things, even after we got discovered and all that, but after I met you, I just kinda... I kind of just came out of my shell. You have never once failed to make me laugh and I love you so much and I can't tell you that enough. I'm really looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you." Tidal finished. They shared their last kiss ever as an unmarried couple before the minister started again.

_The Chronicles of their first baby- Telling Andy_

Tidal lay on the couch, her hand on her stomach, waiting for her husband of a year to come home from the recording studio. He finally walked in the front door and when he saw her on the couch, he walked over, knelt down by her head, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, my love. Are you feeling okay?" Andy asked, looking at the way she had her hand on her stomach. She smiled.

"I'm feeling fantastic. I have some really, really great news." She said, and when Andy gestured for her to continue, she did. "My period was five days late, so I bought a pregnancy test. It came out positive." She said with the biggest smile that could fit on her face.

"What? You're pregnant?" When Tidal nodded, worried that Andy didn't want a kid yet, Andy's face broke into a huge grin.

"We're gonna have a little baby!" He exclaimed happily. They both had matching smiles.

"Yeah, we are. I made a doctor's appointment for next Wednesday. Would you like to accompany me?" She asked happily.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_Four month ultrasound_

The doctor smoothed the cold jelly crap over Tidal's stomach and moved the little X-ray thing-a-ma-jig, as Andy and Tidal referred to them, trying to get a clear picture of the baby. Andy sat in a chair next to Tidal, holding her hand.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Andy and Tidal nodded vigorously. Dr. Larson looked a little closer at the ultrasound and turned to them with a smile.

"It's a little baby boy." She said. Grins broke across their faces.

"I'm gonna have a son! I'm gonna have a son!" Andy yelled, standing up with his arms raised triumphantly over his head. Dr. Larson and Tidal laughed.

"Don't you mean we're going to have a son?" Tidal asked.

"Yeah, sure, of course! A son!" He yelled, finally sitting back down.

_Birth_

"Thank you, Los Angeles! That was a great last stop on the tour! Hope to-... Oh. Crap." Tidal said to her band's awaiting audience as she looked down at her feet. Water was slowly dripping down her legs. "Um, sorry, but we won't be having a signing due to the fact that I just went into labor. Somebody get me to a hospital!" She yelled. Her bandmates and Andy swarmed her, rushing her out of the venue and to the nearest hospital.

They finally got there and got her into a room. She decided she wanted to have a natural birth, in the process of which she almost broke Andy's hand twice and severely bruised it. After five hours, some harsh words from Tidal to Andy for 'doing this to her', and several buckets of sweat, Tidal gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They named him Cooper Hayden Biersack. He had his father's eyes, but his mother's naturally dirty blonde hair. As promised, the godmother was Sierra Kusterbeck. The godfather was Matt Good.

_The Chronicles of their second child- Telling Andy_

"Andy, get in here!" Tidal yelled to Andy from their shared bathroom. She was sitting on the ground, looking at a pregnancy test on the edge of the bathtub. He walked in and took at look at what she was looking at.

"We're having another baby?" He asked with a smile on his face. It had been two years since they had had their son, Cooper. At that moment, he was in daycare.

"Yeah, we are. I wanna girl. I don't think I can handle two boys." She said jokingly. They hugged, loving being parents more than they ever thought they would.

_Four month ultrasound_

"Gender or no?" The same Dr. Larson asked, causing Tidal and Andy to nod excitedly.

"It's a little girl." He said, smiling.

"When she starts dating, I'm going to be one of those stereotypical dads that interrogates him for seven hours." Andy said, smiling largely. Tidal laughed, squeezing his hand.

_Birth_

Tidal actually had to have an induced labor, but she didn't mind, because never again was she going to have a natural birth. After a couple of hours of pushing and grunting, she finally managed to get out her little girl. She still felt as gross and sweaty as she did during her first childbirth, but she didn't feel like every bone in her body was breaking.

Andy cut the umbilical cord, which he said was probably one of the proudest moments of his life. They named her Natalie Rose Biersack. She was one of the most beautiful babies they had ever seen. She had Andy's naturally blonde hair, Tidal's eyes, full lips, and a cute little button nose. She was so sweet.

_Career Day- Natalie_

Tidal and her daughter, Natalie, walked into Nat's tenth grade classroom for Career Day. The room was mostly occupied with people who worked nine to five jobs, a few doctors, a lawyer, and even a policeman. Nobody had believed Nat when she told them that her mom was Tidal, the singer from the insanely famous band that brought underground music above ground, My Pain Of Heart. Naturally, there was a collective gasp as she walked in with said mom.

Tidal really stood out amongst the other parents. Most of them looked _quite _middle-aged, and even though Tidal was forty-five, she could easily pass as some twenty years younger. She had never even had plastic surgery or anything, she had just aged extremely well and taken good care of herself. The only difference in her forty-five year old self from her twenty-five year old self was the hair. She still dyed it black, but her bangs didn't cover her eye as much as they once did.

Most of the parents were wearing suits of some kind and respectable makeup, but this was another difference. Tidal was wearing heavy black eyeliner and a brown, plaid shirt covering a white tank top, black short-shorts, and a pair of high-tops with the lyrics to 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana on them. Yeah, she got a lot of stares, but she didn't care. It made her proud to know how successful she was and still managed to never have to stop being a kid like the rest of them. She even recognized one of her high school bullies. Awesome.

At some point during the accountant's presentation, Tidal fell asleep and was only awoken by a half-asleep Natalie, who informed her that it was her turn to go up and speak. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and walked up to the front of the classroom. She didn't really have anything planned, so she was just gonna wing it.

"Hi, my name is Tidal, and I am the singer of My Pain Of Heart. Natalie is my daughter, back there. I'm not sure how many of you have heard of us, but we're an alternative rock band that released our first album twenty-seven years ago. I was eighteen and had just graduated high school, so it was really awesome. Most of you guys gave demonstrations, but I'm not sure how well me breaking out into song would go, so how about some questions?"

A couple of people raised their hands. Tidal called on a boy who looked really nervous to be speaking to her. "What was your favorite and worst tour memory?"

She mulled it over for a moment. "My favorite tour memory was when we were on tour, and Cherri Bomb were opening for us. They're an all-girls band as well, but they're like, four to eight years younger than us, so we were teaching them a lot about being in an all-girls band and touring and how you had to work harder than guys, right? Well, it was the last day of tour, last concert and all, and after they had finished their set, they did a tribute to us, thanking us for helping them so much. That's my favorite.

"My worst tour memory would have to be two tours before the Cherri Bomb one, in 2011. I had been dating this guy for a couple of months, right? He was the singer of the band that was headlining, and it was my birthday and the last show of the tour and all that, right? So, he brought me up onstage, where he sang 'Happy Birthday' to me and we did a duet, and he told me he loved me for the first time. I told him that I loved him back and walked offstage, but when I was almost back to the green room, I met this chick, right? She told me that she had slept with my boyfriend while I was performing. I got _extremely _upset, so I ran back to my tour bus and cried in the dark for like, forty-five minutes before he came to see me on the bus. I kneed him in his man parts and screamed for him to get off of my bus without telling him why I was so upset. He got off after much fighting. And, that is my worst tour memory." Tidal finished up.

"What did you do?" The same guy asked.

"I got back together with him. See, I had this video shown to me on this camera that showed the date, the time, and everything that showed him the entire time I was performing, not sleeping with the chick. Five years later, I got married to him and had two kids, so everything worked out." She smiled at the class.

The kids asked some interesting questions. Her presentation was much better than all the others.

_Career Day- Cooper_

Cooper and his dad, Andy Biersack, walked into Cooper's twelfth grade classroom for Career Day. Cooper was excited; his dad had the kick-ass career of being a rockstar, whereas the rest of the kids' parents' careers were nine to five and horribly boring.

Quite a few stares were dealt Andy's way. This didn't surprise him; he stood out among the other parents like a sore thumb. He had shoulder length black hair that he had allowed to grow out again after his daughter Natalie was born. He also had quite a few tattoos and a lip and a nose piercing. He was decked out in leather from his pants, to his shoes, to the studded vest that he had buttoned for the sake of the other parents. This was something that he would normally wear while performing, and he _had _been instructed to wear his work clothes, after all.

He aged well, often getting compared to Nikki Sixx, who, at aged fifty-three, could have passed as thirty-something. Andy was forty-six and often passed as thirty himself. Compared to the rest of these parents, most of which had graying hair and were probably no older than him, he looked _young_.

Andy tried to stay interested, but it was significantly hard when everybody was so monotonous and horrifically _uninteresting_. He was finally snapped out of his daze when Cooper poked him in the shoulder, telling him to get his ass up there and knock them dead. This should bother him, seeing as he was Cooper's dad, but he preferred for his children to talk to him like they would to their friends.

"Hi, my name is Andy Biersack, and I'm the singer of Black Veil Brides. Not sure how popular we are around here... Well, we released our first album in 2010, long before you kiddies were born. Some of your parents here may have listened to us at one point-"

"I love you, Andy Biersack!" A mom sitting in the back burst out. Her son slapped his forehead at his mom's outburst.

Andy just smiled at her. It had become increasingly obvious to him throughout the previous presentations that she was a fan, based on the excited glanced she threw his way. "I love you, too. I'm not sure what else to tell you... I really just planned on winging it, so who wants to ask a question?"

Some hands went up, so he called on a boy who was obviously of the rocker variety. "Did you live the sex, drugs, and rock and roll lifestyle before you got old?"

Andy chuckled. "Not really. Sex? No. Drugs? Unless you count alcohol and cigarettes, no. Rock and roll? You bet your ass I _still_ do!" This caused a laugh among the students, some of the parents, and a stern look from the rest.

"Fag!" A dude wearing a letterman jacket shouted, earning a dark look from the teacher.

"Hm, jock, huh? What are you, a football player?" He shook his head. "Wrestler?" He nodded, so Andy smirked. "And I'm the fag? Well, I'll be sure to remember the guy who rolls around with another sweaty guy on the floor in tights next time I'm having sex with my super hot wife." Disapproving looks all around, but when the wrestler didn't respond Andy smirked again.

"Any other questions?"

**A/N: I am **_**totally **_**not ready to do this, but I can't add anymore to the story. I'm sorry, guys. I love you all so much, and I'm so happy that all of you stuck around for as long as you did.**

**This is a list of all of the people who have reviewed. You guys are all the best.**

**AngelicScream- You were my first reviewer. :)**

**Twist The Faith**

**Lieutenant of the BVB Army**

**foREVerTheMusicKid**

**IluvvAndyBiersackBitchMWAHAH A**

**HellzAngels**

**harleysixx**

**NotSoBarbie**

**InsanityIsAllAroundUs**

**Purdy's OUTLAW**

**LivForMusic**

**GemOfOlympus**

**Fallen**

**Lahey**

**Signora Ted**

**Disenchanted Teenager**

**BloodShotBeauty**

**emolovesgrrawsome**

**As I was making a list of all of my lovely reviewers, I found myself reading all of the reviews that you guys gave me. I smiled a lot. I love you guys so much, and you are all perfectly amazing! I really can't believe that this is over. After one year and seven months, it's finally over. I'm not sure if I wanna let go or not...**

**I love you guys! :')**


End file.
